


Пару слов о возмездии

by Oldman_Nick



Series: Уродец [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Волан-де-Морта победили, но какой ценой? Не станет ли его победитель новым воплощением зла?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в соавторстве с irun4ik.  
> Беты: elent, Meya  
> Окончательно и бесповоротно привела это безумие в порядок: zlatik-plus  
> Закончен

Утро после победы. Каким оно бывает? Прекрасным, даже если за окном непогода, и с небес срывается дробь ледяных капель, потому что внутри вместе с кровью разливается радость: «Всё кончено. Мы победили»? Или наоборот – солнечное утро кажется последним в жизни, потому что вкус поражения оседает во рту жёлчной горечью? И тех, и других в то утро было предостаточно – и не важно, что последняя Битва отгремела неделю назад. Одни ликовали, вторые ждали милосердия от победителей, разделяя нехитрый харч с казематными крысами.

Альбус Дамблдор стоял у раскрытого окна и смотрел на школьный двор. Воздух ещё не прогрелся – в окно несло холодом, но школьники весёлой гурьбой уже носились по двору, радуясь какой-то новой изобретённой забаве. Или, может, ликовали от обещанной новой жизни без грозовых туч на горизонте.

А вот Альбус ещё не знал, куда причислить себя. И вроде бы враг пал. И вроде бы вот сейчас можно расслабиться и впервые за последние пятнадцать лет вдохнуть пьянящий воздух свободы. А почему-то Дамблдору казалось, что он проиграл. Поставил не на ту карту и проиграл больше, чем могла вынести его совесть, которую уже десятилетие приходилось усмирять «всеобщим благом» и «так надо».

– Альбус… – директор обернулся. Позади него, у камина, так и не стряхнув с белоснежного целительского облачения пятен сажи, стояла Поппи Помфри. От цветущей женщины, какой она была ещё год назад, мало что осталось – выбившаяся из сил, с ранней сединой в пшеничных волосах и болью, притаившейся в глубоких морщинах на лбу и у складок рта. Это для него, Дамблдора, Последняя Битва уже завершилась, а ей ещё не раз предстоит сразиться с самой Смертью. Уже не один человек, чудом выкарабкавшийся из-за грани с помощью её волшебных рук и потрясающего человеколюбия, говорил, что второе рождение пережил в Больничном Крыле Хогвартса. И второй матерью называл Поппи Помфри. Но ни помощники из разрушенного госпиталя, ни волонтёры не знали, какой груз несёт на своих хрупких плечах эта невероятная по силе духа женщина.

За основными комнатами Больничного Крыла расположились две крошечные комнатёнки, по плану числившиеся подсобными помещениями. Никто и никогда туда не заглядывал. Во-первых, мало кто вообще знал об их существовании, а во-вторых, пыл излишне любопытных надёжно сдерживали отвращающие чары на дверях. Дамблдор не смог сдержать нервной дрожи, только лишь припомнив краткий миг, когда он заметил, кого скрывали белые двери зачарованных комнат.

– Здравствуй, Поппи… – Альбус постарался улыбнуться, ободрить, потому что даже у Поппи Помфри был предел крепости. И по опухшим векам было заметно, что она уже на грани. – Садись.

Альбус с трудом доковылял до своего стула – во время Последней Битвы его бедро было рассечено тёмным проклятием – и с наслаждением вытянул ноги под столом. Поппи тем временем промокнула глаза скомканным пергаментом, который держала в руках, и шмыгнула носом.

– Может, чаю? 

– Альбус, я не могу, – она всхлипнула. – Я не могу распивать чаи, когда там… там…

Помфри закрыла лицо ладонями, села с размаху, даже не глядя, есть ли стул за её спиной, и разрыдалась. Лишь вовремя взметнувшаяся магия Альбуса спасла её от падения.

– Ну что ты, что ты? Поппи, уже всё закончилось. И для нас, и для всего магического мира…

– А для них, Альбус? Для них тоже всё закончилось? – сажа с фартука размазывалась по мокрым щекам Помфри. – Я не знаю, что делать… Гарри… красивый, молодой. Почти ещё ребёнок. Что с ним сделали? Звери! Нелюди! Милосерднее…

– Нет! Не смей даже думать о подобном! Ни о яде, ни о своём кособоком милосердии! – Дамблдор вскочил с места, забывая о недавнем ранении, и заметался по кабинету, не зная, куда девать своё возрастающее раздражение. – Скольких ты предлагаешь облагодетельствовать ложкой яда? Весь магический мир? Покажи мне хотя бы одного человека, которого бы эта война не изуродовала…

– Альбус, но как ему жить дальше? – Помфри снова зарыдала, прикрывая распухшее лицо промокшим фартуком. – Кому он такой нужен?

– Хватит! Поппи, ты же не банши и не профессиональная плакальщица. Зачем ты хоронишь его раньше времени? Внутри это всё тот же Гарри, которого ты подкармливала леденцами…

– Но снаружи он – чудовище… какая девушка теперь посмотрит на него такого?

– Перестань! – Дамблдор остановился и принялся протирать очки платком, присев на подоконник, чтобы скрыть предательски подкосившиеся ноги. – Гарри – герой. Стоит только кинуть клич, и его добровольно будут снабжать кровью все, от мала до велика.

– Да, но одной крови мало… я не смогла даже примерно приблизиться к тому, что с ним делали, но вторая составляющая – это интимные отношения… бедный ребёнок! Как такое вообще можно выдержать? – заголосила Помфри. Дамблдор поморщился – он мог выдержать почти всё, но только не женские слёзы.

– Это тоже не проблема…

– Предлагаешь и тут кинуть клич?

– Зачем? Просто ускорим его свадьбу с Джиневрой Уизли. У них до его плена были романтические отношения…

– Альбус, что ты такое говоришь? Как только девочка узнает, что сделали с мистером Поттером, то откажется от любых отношений с ним! И я её понимаю: ещё неизвестно, какими будут их дети…

– Никто и ничего не станет говорить ни мисс Уизли, ни вообще кому-либо, будь то сам министр! – от тяжести директорского взгляда Поппи клонило к земле. – Ты скажешь, что для лечения мистеру Поттеру нужна кровь. Желающие появятся – я уверен. Он будет приходить сюда, пить её, а дальше – возвращаться домой и заниматься сексом со своей женой. И тайна Гарри останется таковой навсегда. А дети… что ж, придётся стерилизовать мисс. Правдоподобное объяснение уже есть – ранение Гарри не даст ему возможности иметь детей.

– Ты – чудовище, Альбус, – прошептала Помфри. – Для тебя люди – ничто…

Она поднялась со стула и, неверяще качая головой, сделала несколько шагов назад, к камину. Пациенты доверенного ей Больничного Крыла пугали её меньше, чем Альбус, выглядящий по-человечески. Дамблдор едва подавил усмешку, но кончики его губ всё равно дрогнули в намёке на улыбку – все мысли женщины отражались на её лице. Впрочем, Альбус считал, что современники, зашоренные собственной пристрастностью, не смогут адекватно оценить его поступки и всё, что было сделано для блага Родины, а потому надеялся лишь на суд потомков.

– Прекрасно, что ты напомнила… Как обстоят дела с другими пострадавшими? – сочувствие слетело с Дамблдора, как листья с Гремучей Ивы в ноябре. В его голосе появился деловой тон, как будто речь шла о закупке ингредиентов, а не о людских жизнях, которые для мадам Помфри были ценней любых денег и благ. И не важно, был её пациентом член Ордена Феникса или Пожиратель Смерти. Дамблдор щёлкнул пальцами, и на столе мгновенно появился поднос с чайником, молочником и двумя чайными парами.

– Они спят… Я их усыпила… не знаю, что с ними случилось…

– А Северус? – Альбус щедро плеснул сливок в свою чашку. И безмятежно, будто речь шла о погоде, попробовал напиток.

– Он единственный, кто не бился в истерике. Поэтому я оставила его в сознании.

– Он что-то пояснил?

– Нет. Он отказывается разговаривать вообще. Но я проверяла – голосовые связки в порядке…


	2. Chapter 2

А в это время во второй комнате Больничного Крыла открыл глаза мальчик. Нет, мальчиком назвать это существо, словно нарисованное подростком-фантазёром, было сложно. Худое обнажённое тело – вполне человеческое, блестевшее жирным блеском заживляющей мази – покрывала мелкая узорчатая чешуя. На горле, на животе и в паху она мельчала и становилась почти невидимой, лишь изредка поблёскивая на солнце. Но, если не смотреть на лицо, можно было сказать, что у мальчика просто генетическое заболевание. Ведь бывают же волосатые дети? Или дети с лишними пальцами? Вот только лицо искореняло эту версию напрочь. Чешуя на лбу и щеках была крупнее, на безволосом черепе дыбился костяной гребень, а лоб венчали три слегка изогнутых рога. Глаза существа можно было назвать красивыми, если бы не странного цвета радужка: казалось, что по золотому небу плывут алые облака.

И всё-таки при всей экзотичности внешнего вида было в нем что-то неуловимо человеческое. Будто бы шаловливый ребёнок удачно загримировался к Хэллоуину. Мальчик провёл кончиками пальцев по щекам, груди, а потом, с трудом развернувшись на узкой койке, уткнулся в подушку и заплакал. На худенькой спине, вздрагивающей от рыданий, явственно проступал шишковатый позвоночник, заканчивающийся небольшим хвостиком с острым концом над самыми ягодицами.

Сквозь рыдания можно было разобрать лишь одно слово: «Ненавижу!». От мягкого прикосновения к плечу он отпрянул, не удержался и рухнул на пол с больничной койки. Удар об пол оглушил его, но мальчик по какому-то наитию определил ближайший угол, и задом пополз к нему, стараясь не спускать опухших от слёз глаз с посетителя.

– Мистер Поттер… Гарри… – Поппи Помфри, которую названный Гарри не видел чуть больше двух месяцев, казалось, постарела на несколько десятков лет, но ласковый взгляд и доброжелательная улыбка остались прежними. Раньше ему очень хотелось, чтобы такая улыбка была у внезапно обретённой бабушки или тётки, но не Петуньи, а какой-то другой. Сейчас же он мало верил в улыбки и доброту человеческих душ. – Поднимись с пола – простудишься.

Гарри неопределённо мотнул головой, но поза его тела выглядела так, словно он старался пройти сквозь стену, и навевала мысли о том, что выманить его из угла окажется задачкой не из лёгких.

– Ты разве не помнишь меня? – Помфри говорила успокаивающим тоном, приближалась мелкими, почти незаметными шажками и пыталась ничем не выдать своего душевного состояния. – Я – мадам Помфри. Помнишь, как ты лежал тут после своего первого курса? Рядом с твоей кроватью стояла тумбочка, заваленная шоколадными лягушками, которые приносили твои друзья…

Ей хотелось обнять испуганного мальчишку, чтобы передать ему хоть малую толику своего тепла и поддержки, но Поппи понимала, что после такого жизненного поворота, как Пожирательский плен, Гарри вряд ли захочет, чтобы к нему кто-то прикасался. 

– У такого чудовища, как я, нет друзей… – вдруг услышала она сдавленный шепот.

– Неправда, мистер Поттер! Мисс Грейнджер и мистер Уизли поймали меня по дороге сюда и спрашивали, можно ли к вам.

– Я не хочу, чтобы они меня видели таким… – Гарри сидел на полу, обняв острые коленки. Мадам Помфри с удивлением наблюдала, как повинуясь Поттеровскому настроению, его узорчатая чешуя побледнела, подстраиваясь по цвет стен, будто Гарри вместе с экзотической внешностью приобрёл в довесок и способности хамелеона.

– Поэтому я им отказала. Сказала, что пока вы находитесь на карантине, потому что у вас признаки магического вируса сложной этимологии…

Губы Гарри тронула еле заметная улыбка.  
– Рон не поймёт такой сложной формулировки…

– Я думаю, что мисс Грейнджер сможет объяснить ему сложные термины. Поднимайтесь с холодного пола – сомневаюсь, что чирьи на ягодицах ускорят ваше выздоровление…

Гарри побледнел. Его телу, изменённому с помощью страшных ритуалов, вероятно, была доступна обширная палитра окраски, потому что светло-бежевая стена за спиной мальчика вдруг стала выглядеть неправдоподобно тёмной.

– Мою внешность можно исправить? – Поппи с состраданием смотрела на Гарри, который медленно поднимался, одной рукой придерживаясь за стену, а вторую протягивая ей, и молчала. – Скажите мне, прошу вас. Ну что же вы молчите?! Пожалуйста!

От надрывного вопля в окне задрожали стёкла, и по ним начали расползаться ярко-алые, как свежая кровь, пятна. А Гарри, исчерпав и так небольшие силы, в беспамятстве сполз обратно на пол. Поппи выхватила палочку, отлевитировала Поттера на кровать, а дальше…

Мадам Помфри знала сто двадцать восемь обращающих заклинаний и ещё около полусотни их разновидностей, но ни одно из них не смогло убрать красных разводов с оконных стёкол. Сражение с чужой магией закончилось не то чтобы победой – от очередных отменяющих чар стёкла взорвались и осыпались рубиновым песком. Помфри похолодела. Нет, к оконным стёклам она не испытывала ни чувства симпатии, ни какой-то особой любви – есть, защищают от холода и ветра, и хватит.

Но в соседней комнатёнке на таких же кроватях лежали люди… нет, существа ещё более странные и нелепые, чем заворочавшийся от порыва холодного ветра Гарри, отчего Помфри поторопилась воссоздать стёкла из немногочисленных осколков.

Старая версия о проклятом артефакте, активировавшемся на поле боя в момент его применения, рассыпалась рубиновым песком, который неумолимый ветер сдувал с больничного подоконника.

Мадам Помфри оттёрла повлажневшие руки фартуком и двинулась проведывать остальных особых пациентов, к которым по распоряжению директора, никого не допускали. Даже эльфам было приказано обходить эти комнаты стороной.

Казалось, что Поппи уже должна быть морально закалена за десятилетия работы в школе чародейства и волшебства – здесь хватало и ошибок, и жестоких розыгрышей, и для устранения их результатов почти всегда требовалась помощь целительницы. Но даже ей, обладающей солидным опытом и несомненно железными нервами, входить во вторую комнату было боязно. Ибо некогда люди, а теперь – диковинные существа, имели очевидное сходство с иллюстрациями к книгам по Темной Магии. Самого страшного и самого ужасного ее раздела. 

Неудивительно, что их преображение не вызывало у них самих ничего, кроме безграничного ужаса. 

Мадам Помфри прошлась по палате, заглядывая за каждую ширму. Большинство из существ ещё спало, только Наземникус Флетчер, с ног до головы утыканный руками, поскуливал и словно пытался сбежать от постигшей его участи. И лишь за одной ширмой горел свет.

Комнатка, из которой устроили палату для столь необычайных существ, едва ли превышала размерами вторую, где разместили Гарри Поттера, но создавала впечатление бесконечного лабиринта. Ничего необычного в самой палате не было: светлые стены, скучные, но не раздражающие своим цветом, одно окно, выходящее в школьный двор. Конечно, можно было разместить пациентов более-менее равномерно по двум комнатам, но мадам Помфри ни за какие коврижки не подселила бы никого из этих существ к Гарри, пережившему сильную психологическую травму.

Поэтому два Пожирателя Смерти – Люциус Малфой и Уолден МакНейр делили тесную палату со своими идеологическими противниками – двумя членами Ордена Феникса: Северусом Снейпом и Наземникусом Флетчером, который вообще непонятно как попал в этот переплёт. Каждая шишуга Британии знала – трусливей «Вонючки» Флетчера человека нет. 

Итак небольшое пространство комнаты, заставленное кроватями, стало ещё меньше от обилия простых белых ширм, которыми обычно Помфри скрывала пациентов с деликатными проблемами. Нетрудно было понять, почему: уж если у искалеченных магией людей вызывал неконтролируемый ужас собственный облик, то вид соседа был способен довести до смерти от страха. Именно это нагромождение преград и создавало из обычной больничной палаты причудливый лабиринт, каждый тупик которого таил в себе неприятные сюрпризы для человека со слабыми нервами.

Невзирая на то, что день был ещё в полном разгаре, из-за обилия ширм в комнате царил полумрак. Поппи заглянула к последнему пациенту. 

Смерть знакомого человека всегда вызывает ступор и шок, но то, что случилось с Северусом, заставляло женщину покрываться ледяным потом, а её руки – мелко трястись. Тело Снейпа, облачённое, как обычно, в чёрные одежды, лежало на койке навзничь, тонкая в кости рука привычно держала газету, как если бы он просто читал прессу. Газетные страницы скрывали от взора Поппи полностью шею и голову пациента, но она-то знала, что голова Северуса покоилась на левитирующей подставке и соединялась с вполне живым телом всеми системами, которые заложены в человека природой.

– Как ты, Северус? – Поппи едва сдержала горестный всхлип, когда газета опустилась, и вся страшная правда стала видна воочию. Снейп равнодушно пожал плечами. А голова показала глазами на соседнюю комнату, откуда Помфри и появилась, а потом брови вопросительно поползли вверх. Поппи присела на край постели.

– Плохо, Северус, очень плохо. Я просила Альбуса быть милосерднее и дать ему умереть, но он против.

Снейповская рука так резко вцепилась в предплечье Помфри, что она от неожиданности вскрикнула.

– Не смей! – вдруг просипел Снейп. – Я не для того…

Натужный кашель чуть не свалил отделённую от тела голову с подставки. Поппи подхватила её, придерживая под нижней челюстью. Снейп кашлянул в последний раз и хрипло прошептал:  
– Не смей – прокляну! – Помфри кивнула, неотрывно глядя в глаза живой головы, как загипнотизированный кролик на удава.

– Это Гарри? – она прошептала так, словно сама потеряла голос из-за болезни. – Скажи мне, Северус.

Однако Снейп вдруг улыбнулся, нежно, как никогда ей не улыбался, а его тело снова пожало плечами. Но Поппи была уверена, что Северус знает наверняка, кто и в чём виновен, но не скажет – если он уверен, что ей этого знать не положено, то примени она даже самые изощрённые пытки, он не ответит. Поэтому она поправила прядь волос, которая щекотала знаменитый крючковатый Снейповский нос, почти случайно погладила Северуса по щеке, положила его палочку на тумбочку и ушла к себе пить успокоительное и бодрящее. Её интуиция говорила, что ночь будет тяжёлой.

Спокойствие Северуса Снейпа объяснялось просто: чувство вины глодало его сильнее, чем ужас при взгляде на себя в зеркало. Он и раньше никогда не был красавцем, ни в раннем детстве, когда пухлость щёк и широко распахнутые глаза скрывают ещё неясные черты лица, ни в отрочестве, которое по-своему пленяет свежестью и молодостью, а уж война и постоянные стрессы лишили его и оставшихся крох какой-либо привлекательности.

И всё-таки с наступлением ночи он собирался попросить у Поппи снотворного зелья, чтобы хоть так не видеть кошмаров. Кошмаров, где перемешивались боль Гарри – самого негодного мальчишки – и ужас от понимания, что, кроме красоты, ты ещё и недостоин быть человеком. По привычке Северус нашарил палочку на тумбочке и сунул её под одеяло так, чтобы легко найти в нужный момент.

Однако периодическая пресса усыпляла почище любого зелья. Понемногу глаза, утомлённые расплывающимися буквами и почти бессонными ночами, сомкнулись. И серый газетный лист тихо спланировал на пол. Мозг, уставший от ночных бдений, словно отключился. Облака. Ветер, раздувающий парусники на занавесях. Тепло солнечного луча на щеке. И тихое мышиное шуршание.

Северус приоткрыл глаза, стараясь ничем не выдать сбившегося дыхания, а в это время его рука крепко сжала рукоять палочки. Но никто не нападал. Может, решил, что убивать его во сне – немного чести, а может, просто не хотел пачкать руки. Но в комнате определённо был кто-то посторонний – за своё недолгое время пребывание в этой палате Снейп уже успел досконально вслушаться в звуки, которые издавали его соседи: Люциус стонал, будто ему больно или наоборот – сладко, «Вонючка» Флетчер поскуливал от ужаса и иногда чем-то скрёб, как грызун за панелями, а МакНейр мычал и дёргался так, что каркас кровати глухо бился о стенку. Но, в общем, они тихо лежали, усыплённые и почти мёртвые. Снейп заметил тонкую тень, почти полностью скрытую мраком палаты. И только полоска света от ночника, в которой неосторожно оказался ночной гость, раскрыла его инкогнито. Сердце Северуса трепыхалось пойманной птицей. Казалось бы, лишь мимолётный отблеск света на чешуе, а предательский орган уже готов петь от счастья. Когда стихли почти бесшумные шаги, Северус усмехнулся, нажал кнопку вызова Помфри, выпил предложенное зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений и наконец-то спокойно уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Главное, что всегда было в Больничном Крыле в достатке – это тишина. Просыпаешься ли ты утром или наоборот – наблюдаешь, как гаснет за окном последний луч солнца, а покой и умиротворение окружают тебя постоянно, заряжая покорностью будущему. 

Выпросив у Поппи чашечку кофе с помощью хмурых взглядов и капризно изогнутых губ, Северус неторопливо завтракал. Всё равно торопиться было некуда – при его состоянии ни прогулка, ни посетители, кроме мадам Помфри, ему не грозили. И он даже готов был признать, что для утра в Больничном Крыле новый день начинался вполне сносно.

Истошный вопль из соседней комнаты был такой силы, что у выдержанного Снейпа дрогнули руки, и он, опрокинув на себя остатки кофе, зашипел от боли – горячий напиток обжёг пальцы и уродливым пятном расползся по рубашке. Он не успел даже нажать кнопку вызова Поппи, как дверь палаты распахнулась, и в комнату влетел Гарри в сопровождении Альбуса Дамблдора. Дамблдор кивком поздоровался, едва скрывая ужас и отвращение. Поттер же, достаточно странно выглядящий в напяленной на него пижаме, метался, как зверь в клетке, чертыхаясь почти шёпотом.

– Может, мы присядем и спокойно поговорим? – предложил Дамблдор, надеясь увести взвинченного мальчишку в другую комнату.

– Поговорим? – шипел Поттер. И это шипение было самыми громкими звуками, которые могло породить его горло после плена. – Да! Изуродовал их я! Я! И никакой стихийной магии не было – я точно знал, что делал! Я ненавижу их! Ненавижу их всех!

– И всё же будет лучше, Гарри, если ты их расколдуешь. Подумай сам, так они предстанут перед судом за свои преступления. И я могу тебе обещать, что наказание для них будет самым суровым…

Дамблдор недовольно покосился на Северуса, словно тот мог подняться с кровати и оставить их вдвоём для приватной беседы. Снейп ответил косой ухмылкой, но внутри всё неприятно сжалось – Альбус не делал различий между ним и лежащим в этой же комнате МакНейром. А значит, если Поттер поддастся на уговоры, то придется Северусу коротать остаток дней в Азкабане, как обычному Пожирателю Смерти.

Не то чтобы это оказалось сюрпризом, но обещанное когда-то прощение, вероятно, сгорело в горниле войны, как и зарок защитить Лили от смерти.

– Нет! Они это заслужили! – упорствовал Поттер. Он едва держался на ногах – Северус видел это отчётливо, а Дамблдор предпочёл не замечать. Если бы не бурные эмоции, Поттер провалялся бы в постели ещё не один день.

– Гарри, мальчик мой, ты должен понимать, что, упорствуя в своей обиде, ты даёшь им возможность избежать наказания…

– Пусть их судят так! – но Снейп, по привычке наблюдая за взбалмошным ребёнком, отметил, какой испуганный взгляд метнул в его сторону Гарри. – Их суть теперь видна каждому!

– Мне жаль, мой мальчик, но больных нельзя судить – они просто будут наслаждаться покоем в госпитале, когда его отстроят…

Снейп сжал зубы, чтобы не сорваться и не объяснить Дамблдору, как он наслаждается своим положением.

– Подумай, Гарри, Азкабан – это очень неприятное место… – продолжал уговаривать Альбус. Северус в мыслях назвал его старым прохиндеем. – Никто из них не избежит причитающегося…

Снейп едва удержался от скептического фырканья – Люциус уже дважды выходил из Азкабана на правах невинно осуждённого, хотя все, включая Дамблдора, утверждали, что на этот раз Малфой не отвертится. Это он, Северус Снейп, теперь не отвертится, а Люциуса с его финансовыми, поистине безграничными возможностями не удержат никакие казённые стены. Возможно, это и понял Гарри, метнув очередной взгляд на Северуса, потому что его шёпот был категоричен:

– Нет!

– Гарри, подумай…

– Им будет некомфортно в Азкабане… мне в собственном теле некомфортно! Даже не так – отвратительно! – и из глаз Гарри брызнули слёзы. – Я хочу, чтобы они узнали, каково приходится мне.

– Мальчик мой, но мы не сможем держать их тут… пожалей мадам Помфри. А деть их некуда…

– Вы серьёзно считаете, что из-за этого я их прощу? – силы Гарри иссякли, и он, отбросив ширму в сторону, неловко сел на кровать, что стояла позади него. Северусу показалось, что Дамблдору тоже сильно поплохело при виде МакНейра, приросшего к телу убитого аврора. – Вы бы лучше подумали, куда деть меня! Или вы думаете, что я проведу остаток жизни здесь, любуясь из окна на чужую жизнь? Лучше бы убили…

– Ну-ну, мой мальчик… это ещё не конец света… – Дамблдор ухватил вошедшую Помфри за руку, что-то прошептал ей на ухо и шагнул к выходу. Обернулся на пороге и, выдержав паузу, сказал:  
– Ты подумай о моих словах, Гарри. Мы ещё поговорим об этом…

Дамблдор ушёл. Заметив, что Поттер не собирается ни падать в обморок, ни скандалить, ушла и Помфри, кивнув на всякий случай Снейпу на «тревожную» кнопку.

– Может, стоило… согласиться… с директором? – никогда ещё слова не давались Северусу так тяжело. Будто бы он не говорил, а тащил в гору огромный камень. Из горла вылетали подчас странные звуки, и приходилось прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы говорить членораздельно, с привычной дикцией.

– Вы глухой? – Поттер не утруждал себя вежливостью, что, впрочем, было вполне привычно. – Я не собираюсь упрощать вам жизнь…

Он, едва переставляя ноги, подошёл к снейповской койке и почти рухнул возле неё, чтобы с ненавистью прошептать в самое лицо:  
– Я вас ненавижу! 

Северус смотрел в глубину странных глаз и думал, что как раз ненависти он в них и не замечает. Злость, обида на весь мир, приправленные поттеровским максимализмом, но не ненависть. Ненависть горела в глазах Тёмного Лорда. Да там и сгорела, причём вместе с поместьем. И Снейп поймал себя на мысли, что впервые его помощь в убийстве человека принесла ему чувство удовлетворения.

Поттеру же отказывали его и так даром растраченные на эмоциональный всплеск силы, и он медленно сползал, цепляясь за металлический каркас кровати пальцами, на которых вместо ногтей зияли уже поджившие, но всё равно страшные раны.

– Ненавижу! – Гарри скрючился на полу, лбом утыкаясь в грудь зельевара и повторял, как заведённый: – Ненавижу…

– Ненавидишь… конечно, ненавидишь… – ладонь Северуса гладила склонённую голову, а он сам с необъяснимой нежностью рассматривал трещины на противоположной стене.


	4. Chapter 4

Чуть позже, когда мадам Помфри увела успокоившегося Поттера на какие-то процедуры, начавшие просыпаться соседи были вновь погружены в благотворный сон, а ширмы снова расставлены по местам, в гости к Северусу пожаловал Дамблдор. Была бы возможность, Снейп и на порог бы не пустил его. Почему-то их общение начало отдавать привкусом подвальной грязи.

Некоторое время назад, ныне кажущееся глубоким прошлым, Северус даже уважал этого человека, считал его своим другом и наставником. Но всё проходит. Злость перегорает, ненависть медленно перерождается в глухую тоску, а уважение скисает, превращаясь в некую лупу, под которой черты почитаемого ранее человека, в сотни раз увеличенные, предстают в самом неприглядном свете.

Может, раньше Северус и углядел бы в этом посещении какую-то заботу, но теперь ясно видел – ни о каком сочувствии и тревоге о его, Снейпа, здоровье речи не велось. Главное, чтобы Гарри выбрал тот вариант, который зачем–то понадобился расчётливому старику. 

Старик… разве у кого-то повернулся бы язык так назвать Дамблдора? Скорее зрелый мужчина, нарядившийся в костюм Санта Клауса, чтобы повеселить детишек. Иногда в их роли Северус чувствовал себя.

Вот и в этот раз Дамблдор вошёл так, как будто у него за спиной мешок с подарками и сейчас он попросит спеть шутливую песенку ради ярко упакованного сюрприза. Северус фыркнул – методы Альбуса что для него, что для Поттера, по-видимому, одинаковы.

– Северус, мальчик мой, вот появилось немного свободного времени, и мне захотелось проведать тебя… – Снейп готов был поаплодировать Альбусовой выдержке – с последнего посещения Дамблдор уже не бледнел при виде «справедливости», продемонстрированной Поттером. 

Северус жестом предложил Альбусу сесть на свою кровать, поскольку и так небольшая комнатка из-за обилия ширм и вовсе походила на клетушку, и втиснуть в неё один-единственный стул было проблематично. Дамблдор сел. Не дёргаясь, не морщась, никаким жестом не показывая, что ему неприятно. И даже взял в ладони безвольно лежащую руку Снейпа, потирая большими пальцами чувствительную кожу на её тыльной стороне.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Северус едва удержался, чтобы не вырвать руку. – Я понимаю, что может показаться, будто я издеваюсь. Но кому, как не тебе знать, как мне прискорбно видеть тебя на этой койке. Да ещё и в неподобающем тебе окружении. Я пытался уговорить Гарри обратить проклятие, хотя бы твоё, но он иногда бывает таким упрямым.

– Так вы хотите… чтобы я… уговорил его?

– Нет-нет-нет, сейчас это абсолютно бесполезно – он только сильнее будет упорствовать. Думаю, ему надо дать остыть… так ты мне так и не ответил: как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Немного несобранным… – просипел Снейп, криво усмехаясь. – Лучше бы вы… уволили меня… по состоянию здоровья.

– В таком деле не стоит торопиться. К тому же я подумал…

– И в том, что вы подумали, мне предстоит сыграть свою роль? – Северус произнёс длинную фразу без запинки и кашля, хотя в груди что-то клекотало. Неужели это ужасное состояние – не повод оставить его в покое? По-видимому, нет.

– Северус… – укоризненно протянул Дамблдор. – Я бы никогда не побеспокоил тебя, если бы дело не было настолько серьёзным. Или ты думаешь, что меня радует то, что я вынужден приходить к тебе по делу, а не поболтать и выпить чая?

Он потёр лоб и вздохнул. Что-то, похожее на раскаянье, понемногу грызло Снейпа. Как бы он не относился к Дамблдору, а вынужден был признать – Альбус никогда не жертвовал людьми там, где этого можно было избежать.

– Прости… Альбус…

– Да ладно, – махнул рукой Дамблдор. – Я уже привык, что теперь, когда война выиграна, каждый пытается бросить в меня камень. Так и хочется спросить: а почему мне, директору школы, пришлось заниматься войной, а вы сидели по своим подвалам, молясь всем богам, чтобы Пожиратели не нашли вашего убежища? А ткнуть пальцем теперь все мастера… к тебе это не относится, Северус. Уж кто-кто, а ты сделал для победы не меньше меня…

– Не надо… – Снейп накрыл своей ладонью морщинистую руку Альбуса. – Я исправлял свои ошибки…

– Мы все их делали, мой мальчик… теперь время исправлять хоть что-то, что ещё можно исправить…

– Так у вас… было ко мне… дело?

– Увы, да. Ты знаешь, что раны у Гарри плохо заживают? Повторно открываются?

– Догадываюсь. Тёмный Лорд пытался… привязать Гарри… сделать зависимым…

– Гарри нужна магическая составляющая крови. Я дал бы свою, но… между нами… одно из проклятий, которым меня наградили в Последней Битве, более чем вероятно, что оно отразится и на мальчике… взвалить ещё и это на Поппи… да, я – старый мерзавец, но быть ещё и сволочью я отказываюсь. Поэтому прошу тебя…

– А второе? – Северус убрал руку от Альбуса, чувствуя, как потеют ладони при мысли, что Дамблдор скажет: «И второе тоже на тебе, мой мальчик». Снейп был почти уверен, что прозорливый директор и без подсказок знает больше, чем говорит. Впрочем, для Альбуса это как раз и нормально.

– Нет! – Дамблдор посуровел на глазах, вмиг превращаясь из доброго деда в закалённого битвами воина. – Преподаватель, состоящий в интимной связи с учеником, подлежит заключению в Азкабан! И даже твоё увольнение ничего не даст.

– А если – уже? – Северус вздрогнул. Он не хотел вспоминать ни приказа Волан-де-Морта, ни жара предвкушения, что Гарри, пусть и так, совсем ненадолго, но будет принадлежать ему, и отвращение к самому себе, когда его руки коснулись избитого и распятого тела и почувствовали болезненную дрожь насилуемого ребёнка. И горькое, болезненное сожаление после, что Люпин не вырвал ему горло той самой ночью, когда Сириус Блэк заманил его, любопытного подростка, в Визжащую Хижину. Потому что таких тварей нужно убивать ещё в детстве…

И всё-таки не стоило говорить этого Дамблдору. Альбус, хоть и любил выглядеть совсем обычным, был далеко не прост. Но в то же время – что значит ещё один гвоздь в уже давно и крепко заколоченный гроб?

– Я должен списать это на войну, потому что виновен так же, как и ты. Это ведь я заставил мальчика… ребёнка… участвовать во всём этом ужасе. Должен. Но не могу… я оправдываю тебя, себя и ещё кучу народа, но что для Гарри все эти оправдания? Я не могу, Северус, не могу допустить, чтобы мы продолжили калечить и так пострадавшего мальчика. То, что было в прошлом, пусть там и остаётся…

– Альбус, для него это необходимость…

– Нет, и это моё последнее слово! А если ты посмеешь, я без сожаления отправлю тебя в Азкабан! Даже таким!

– Ты думаешь… о своей душе… а о нём ты подумал?.. Секс – это не прихоть… моего извращённого ума… это вид подпитки…

– Вот и пусть подпитывается, создав отношения с ровесником, – Альбус поднялся с кровати. – Я всё сказал, Северус. Ты не ответил, ты дашь кровь для Гарри?

Снейп уже знал, что до ареста они вряд ли встретятся снова – во взгляде Альбуса плескалось отвращение. И пусть это в равной доле относилось и к самому Дамблдору, приятнее от осознания этого взгляд не стал.

– Дам…

Альбус кивнул и вышел.

Из комнаты Поттера был слышен тихий разговор, но слов разобрать Северус не смог. И даже притом, что из него сделали «дойную корову Поттера», как он бы озвучил раньше, хотелось широко улыбаться.


	5. Chapter 5

За кровью Поппи пришла с утра. Нет, она, конечно, всё делала так, чтобы он не чувствовал, будто его используют: провела процедуры, обтёрла лицо губкой с освежающим зельем, освежила дыхание чарами и даже – Северус немного опешил от такой заботы – расчесала ему волосы. Пробурчав, что их непременно нужно помыть, она, наконец, достала простой стеклянный стакан и закатала Снейпу рукав.

– Поппи…

Целительница вздрогнула, чуть не уронив злосчастный стакан на пол. Пальцы её подрагивали, а зрачки глаз, когда она подняла голову, занимали почти всю радужку.

– Что Альбус… со вторым придумал?

– Ничего, – выдохнула Поппи, нервно теребя край фартука. – Сказал, чтобы я привязывала Гарри к кровати, пока не пройдёт кризис…

– Хитромудрый Альбус… – криво усмехнулся зельевар, – только магия… не люди… её не уговоришь… и вряд ли обманешь…

Слова оказались пророческими: прошло всего несколько минут, а создалось впечатление, что в палате Гарри находится пыточная Волан-де-Морта, потому что такой горестный вой Северус слышал только там. Звук нарастал. Кричал не Поттер – его связки так и не восстановились, чтобы он мог издавать настолько громкие звуки – завывала его магия, которой вместо двух сильнейших подпиток подсунули суррогат, всего лишь фикцию. 

Стены древнего замка содрогались от каждого нового вопля – странно, что не стала сыпаться штукатурка и камни фундамента не раскололись. Соседи по палате, пребывая в мирах своих грёз, беспокойно зашевелились. Кто мог – стонал, кто не мог – поддерживал вой тихим скулежом.

И вдруг всё стихло. Только что бушевал магический вихрь, тряслись стены и звенели склянки на тумбочке. И вот наступила тишина. Почти мёртвая. Лишь Флетчер по-прежнему поскуливал и метался на своей койке, разрывая лишними руками простыню в лохмотья.

Северус несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, усмиряя сбившееся дыхание. Вот бы подняться, оторваться от опостылевшей кровати и войти в ту дверь, что разделяла его и Гарри плотным заслоном. Северус уже подумал, что отдал бы остаток своей никчёмной жизни, лишь бы заглянуть в соседнюю комнату и узнать, что там, как со скрипом открылся портал входа. Сердце Снейпа замерло. Гарри вошёл сам – уже за это Северус поблагодарил небеса – хотя и придерживался за стены дрожащей ладонью. Магия клубилась вокруг подростка плотным облаком, ещё растревоженная и в любой момент готовая атаковать. В ало-золотых глазах стояли слёзы, а острые клыки уже почти прорезали тёмные губы.

– Иди сюда… – прошелестел Снейп, и Гарри бросился к нему, пошатываясь и то и дело хватаясь за тумбочки и за спинки больничных коек. Плотное магическое облако втягивалось внутрь вмещающего её тела, оставляя после себя чувство, какое бывает после грозы, когда волоски на теле поднимаются от недавних разрядов молнии. Добравшись до кровати Северуса, Поттер буквально рухнул на её край, прижимаясь к зельевару и истерически шепча:

– Не получилось… у меня не получилось…

– Поппи!.. – так громко, как мог, позвал Снейп. Помфри вошла так же, как Гарри: пошатываясь и натыкаясь на предметы. Чепец, обычно аккуратный и белоснежный, обугленной тряпкой кособоко венчал её голову. Из-под него паклей во все стороны торчали волосы, а лицо было таким чумазым, словно она сунулась в погасший камин и чихнула. Остальное одеяние походило на чепец – грязное, местами подпаленное и перековерканное. Какими бы ни были ситуации, а в таком виде Северус видел целительницу впервые. На просьбу о ноже Помфри достала палочку и, с трудом прицелившись, резанула по запястью Снейпа.

Стоило крови брызнуть, как Гарри словно обезумел. С урчанием голодного зверя он приник к уродливому разрезу, шумно глотая живительную влагу. Капли, стекающие из уголков его губ, он подхватывал пальцами, смачно слизывал их и снова припадал к спасительному источнику. Северусу казалось, что уже ничего и не произойдёт. Может быть, какое-то зелье настолько стабилизировало состояние Гарри, и он так и останется экзотическим монстриком с душой обиженного ребёнка.

Зря казалось. Медленно, будто магия ещё раздумывала, изменять ли вмещающее её тело или нет, блекла чешуя, рога и гребни втягивались под кожу, а волосы, наоборот, росли прямо на глазах, извиваясь, как змеи. Краснота и золото уходили из глаз, оставляя после себя неестественно яркую зелень. И похоть, чужую в по-детски наивном взоре.

– Северус… – Гарри облизал испачканные свежей кровью губы и потянулся, потираясь всем телом о лежащего мужчину.

– Нет! Инкарцеро! – путы стащили Поттера со Снейпа, оплели, как паутина оплетает запутавшуюся муху, и потащили. Гарри извивался, что-то пытался крикнуть, но Помфри была неумолима. Как бы она ни хотела помочь Гарри, но Азкабан, которым ей за ослушание грозил Альбус, был всё-таки страшнее.

Поппи вернулась быстро. Уже гладко причёсанная и свеженькая – её одежда едва не хрустела от чистоты. Тут же развела бурную деятельность: напоила Снейпа Кроветворным и Укрепляющим и суетилась, что-то вытирая, где-то переставляя флаконы.

«Чувствует, что виновата», – подумал Северус и закрыл глаза – даже понимая, что это вина совсем других людей, видеть её он сейчас не мог.


	6. Chapter 6

В больничной палате, где все остальные пациенты – это почти растения, время течёт по-иному. Будто бы рывками между затяжными остановками. Северус не хотел никого видеть и надеялся, что это взаимно. Конечно, Гарри винит его: кто-кто, а он никогда объективно к зельевару не относился. Всегда перебор. То полное доверие там, где его быть не должно. То обвинения во всех грехах, которые изобрело гнилое человечество. Значит, будет приходить лишь за кровью.

А Поппи… после увиденного она просто обязана свести общение с ним до необходимого минимума – его бы самого с души воротило от такого человека.

Северус ошибался. Каждый день, а то и не по одному разу, его навещали то мадам Помфри – когда по долгу службы, когда просто так – сыграть партейку-другую в шахматы – то Гарри Поттер, вместе с внешностью получивший долю своей прежней живости. Конечно, это был совсем не тот мальчик, каким его помнил Снейп ещё три месяца назад, но определённо он понемногу шёл на поправку.

Гарри забирался с ногами на постель зельевара и шептал новости, а Северус обычно их выслушивал молча, старательно делая равнодушный вид. Теперь можно было жить только этими незамысловатыми радостями, вглядываясь в худое, но уже полное надежд лицо.

– Представляешь, ко мне в палату пробрался Рон… – Гарри часто укладывался животом на живот Северуса, бездумно теребя пуговицу на жилете. – Хорошо, что он это сделал уже после…

Мальчик замялся, и на бледных щеках появились два румяных пятнышка. Поттер пока так и не научился принимать себя, как есть.

– И что мистер Уизли? – рука Северуса незаметно подбиралась к растрёпанной шевелюре собеседника.

– Притащил кучу шоколада – говорил, что мне нужно. Бледный я слишком. А Гермиона так и не пришла…

– Ещё придёт…

Гарри щурился сквозь очки и делал вид, что не чувствует пальцев, ласкающих его волосы.

Раньше, когда он волен был идти, куда ему хотелось, Северус считал, что мир маленький и, по большому счёту, скучный. А теперь, когда он сузился до размеров одной палаты, странно, но больше он таковым не казался. Потому что Гарри заменял собой весь мир. Вместе с ним в палату врывался запах весны, и Снейп ловил себя на мысли, что так и не может надышаться воздухом даже такой свободы. 

И вот опять, будто вчера и не отчитывала его мадам Помфри за такое поведение, Поттер залез на постель Северуса с ногами и зашептал:  
– Мадам Помфри сказала профессору Дамблдору, что мне идеально подходит твоя кровь. Хорошая приживаемость и совсем нет побочных явлений. А он всё это время думал, где мне будет комфортно жить. И придумал – предложил мне провести пока только лето в домике какого-то из директоров Хогвартса, завещанный школе после смерти. Сказал, что дом находится в лесу, и я смогу гулять. А ещё он не против, если ты поедешь со мной – ну, кровь и всё такое… Ты поедешь?

– А у меня есть выбор?..

– Да, есть. Ты можешь остаться здесь. Но тогда и я останусь: слоняться в одиночестве по пустым комнатам в глубине леса – хуже не придумаешь…

Гарри отвернулся. Северус видел только часть щеки, ухо в растрёпанных волосах и дужку неизменных круглых очков. На щеке выделились желваки. Снейп протянул руку и переплёл свои пальцы с поттеровскими.

– Поеду…

Гарри недоверчиво глянул, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Рон приходил – приглашал в Нору на все летние каникулы…

– Хочешь к ним?

– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу…

– Ты не хочешь… а прикрываешься…

– Не зли меня. Сказал "не могу" – значит, не могу!

Гарри надулся, скрестив руки на груди, как это всегда делал Снейп. Северус молчал. Что тут скажешь? Поттер не выдержал первым, придвинулся, нерешительно коснулся руки кончиками пальцев.

– Знаешь, а Рон милый. Мне иногда кажется, что я ему нравлюсь. Не как друг, а по-другому…

– А может, он считает... себя виноватым, что... ты тут, а он... наслаждается жизнью?

– Не знаю. Профессор Дамблдор постоянно намекает мне, что я быстрее поправлюсь, если найду себе пару. Может, попробовать с ним?

Северус почувствовал, как в горле застрял комок. Хотя это смешно – горло вспорото, а в нём комки застревают. Смешно и нелепо!

– А если ошибёшься?.. Не боишься, что... он от тебя... откажется?

Гарри насупился, но было видно, что он уже сам давно пришёл к такой мысли.

– Почему ты всегда прав?

– Я старше…

– Дамблдор старше и тебя, и меня, а иногда ведёт себя… – «Как старый дурак!» – закончил про себя Снейп.

– Вести и быть... разные вещи... мистер Поттер. И всё-таки... реши для себя... кто для тебя важнее…

– Уже решил… не хочу терять друга из-за минутной прихоти. Кому я такой нужен? – Поттер слез с кровати и, едва кивнув на прощание, поплёлся к себе.

– Мне нужен… – шепнул Снейп захлопнувшейся двери.


	7. Chapter 7

Что-то определённо происходило. Лежа на одном месте и лишённый способности передвигаться, Северус чувствовал это остро, как раненый зверь ощущает приближение скорой смерти. Над тихой и размеренной жизнью Больничного Крыла сгущались тучи. Тщетно Снейп выискивал признаки надвигающейся беды – их не было. Был Гарри, немного поумеривший восторги – новая порция крови снова вернула ему человеческий облик, но слабость никуда не делась, а человеческая ипостась казалась похудевшей и больной. Была мадам Помфри, кудахчущая, как наседка над цыплятами. Она несколько раз пыталась напомнить то Гарри, то Северусу о приличиях, когда заставала их в одной постели: причём Поттер привычно лежал на животе своего профессора и теребил пуговицу на его жилете. Но в конце концов она сдалась, заметив вселенскую обиду на лице Гарри. Да и вид, который она заставала изо дня в день, даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было назвать неприличным. Помфри так и продолжала мучить вина за измочаленную жерновами войны судьбу мальчика. 

И Снейп уже хотел сам посмеяться над собственной паранойей, когда громыхнуло впервые. Не то чтобы утро было ранним – вполне себе такое, когда можно идти в гости и не застать хозяина в неглиже, но в Больничном Крыле в большинстве случаев постоянно царила тишина.

Северус ожидал Гарри. Обычно в это время мальчик завтракал, а потом шёл к нему – здороваться и поболтать. Но дверь открылась, а за ней стоял совершенно другой человек. Альбус. Снейп напрягся, хотя прекрасно понимал, что ничего не успеет сделать, если Дамблдор захочет причинить ему вред. Хотя какой вред он может причинить? Всё самое худшее в Северусовой жизни уже случилось и не по вине Альбуса. Остались только слова, а от них Северус давно отрастил, как ему казалось, непробиваемую броню. Ни аврорские нападки, ни гневные тирады, брошенные ему вслед как комья грязи, давно не заботили.

– С добрым утром, Северус.

Снейп кивнул, почему-то предчувствуя разговор не из лёгких. Однако его всё равно придётся пережить – встать и уйти… он лишён и такого выхода. Дамблдор присел на край его кровати, ссутулился и сложил на коленях руки, как человек с гранитным камнем на плечах.

– Как ваше… ранение?.. – прошептал Северус.

– Ещё беспокоит… спасибо, что спросил… – морщинистая рука мазнула по ледяной ладони Снейпа – после "справедливости" Гарри он постоянно мёрз.

– А как ты? – глаза Дамблдора, по-прежнему яркие, смотрели ласково.

– Как видите?.. Всё по-старому… лежу…

– Я не знаю, разговаривал ли ты с Гарри о лете, но я предложил ему провести его в лесном домике… – Северус закрыл и открыл глаза, как бы соглашаясь. – Единственное, я просил его найти себе компаньона или компаньонов, чтобы не сходить с ума от одиночества. К моему удивлению, вместо того чтобы назвать своих друзей, он захотел, чтобы его сопровождал ты…

– Вы разочарованы?..

– Нет, отчего же? Наоборот, мне кажется, что это лучший его выбор.

– "Но"?..

– Почему ты думаешь, что оно есть? – поморщился Дамблдор. – Впрочем, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь… Да, это препятствие существует. Пойми меня правильно… я – далеко не ханжа, но он всего лишь мальчик, к тому же переживший насилие…

– Он – не ребёнок… он – магическое существо, Альбус.

– Ну, хоть ты не пытаешься убедить меня, что он не переживал насилия… – въедливо ответил Дамблдор и, сдёрнув очки с носа, потёр переносицу, на которой остался чёткий след от оправы. – Прости, но моё решение не изменилось. Иногда мне кажется, что был бы лучший вариант позволить вам жить вместе со всеми вытекающими… но я не могу быть уверен, что он этого хочет… он запутался и в своих желаниях, и в собственных мыслях…

– Мне кажется… Альбус, вы… снова взялись за старое…

Дамблдор вопросительно приподнял брови.

– Вы снова решаете за него…

– А ты – нет?.. – вскинулся Дамблдор. – Я не буду ходить вокруг да около, Северус. Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне Непреложный Обет, что ты не дотронешься до мальчика…

– Он любит, когда я к нему прикасаюсь… – мстительно-холодно выдавил Снейп, чувствуя, как этот холод вымораживает и его внутренности.

– Не передёргивай, будь добр! Ты знаешь, о чём я говорю…

– Уйдите, Альбус… я обещаю, что не трону Гарри… – больше всего на свете Северус хотел отвернуться, но проклятая подставка не позволяла ни покрутить головой, ни отвести глаз.

– Прости, Северус, мне нужен Обет, или в домик с Гарри поедет Джинни. В конце концов, они – ровесники, им легче найти общий язык…

Выражение «общий язык» – промелькнуло в мыслях Снейпа – при обсуждаемой теме приобрело какой-то похабный подтекст. А в общем – незамысловатый шантаж. Что ему было до дерзкой и своенравной девчонки, впитавшей в себя все недостатки своей буйной семейки? Его совести уже не поможет осознание, что одной несчастной девочкой на свете станет больше. Сколько их прошло перед глазами? Десятки? Сотни? Тёмный Лорд был слишком падок на такую вот, как она, молодую плоть. И какое ему дело до того, что Волан-де-Мортовский самый масштабный эксперимент может сделать с невоздержанной на язык девчонкой? А ведь может… запросто. И в этой палате станет на одного уродца больше – правда, укладывать её придётся сверху на кого-то во второй ярус, либо прибивать её койку к потолку. Снейп бы подложил её к Люциусу – о вражде Малфоев и Уизли скоро легенды слагать будут, так почему же не посадить двух скорпионов в одну банку? Но поставил бы всё равно на Люциуса – не какой-то там девчонке, будь она хоть трижды умна и остра на язык, тягаться с опытным дипломатом.

– Северус… – напомнил о себе Дамблдор. – Я понимаю, что ты заботишься об одном человеке, а на остальных тебе наплевать, но я не уйду отсюда без этого Обета.

Снейп неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Хотите провести… ночь в кунсткамере? Это достаточно… рисковое развлечение для… вашего сердца… иногда их сон ослабевает… вот вчера Люциус… половину ночи… слонялся по палате…

Но вместо испуга лицо Дамблдора расплылось в ответной улыбке.

– Великолепная попытка, Северус! Однако я не боюсь ни мистера Малфоя, ни кого-то ещё… я в отличие от них могу за себя постоять… итак, Обет?

– Идите вы… к дементорам, Альбус! – не прекращая улыбаться, ответил Снейп. – Я до конца… своей жизни наелся… клятв и обетов – больше… не собираюсь себя… связывать ничем… подобным. Я могу... обещать – и моё слово… нерушимо, но клясться… не стану!

– Я когда-то обещал тебе защиту, но ты никогда не просил моих клятв. А теперь не жалеешь? Ведь я могу сто раз оправдать твоё заключение в Азкабан?

– Не играйте словами… да и не хочу я думать… а как бы оно было… вы уже всё решили… пусть Джинни… – Северус закрыл глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

– Джинни? – Снейп распахнул глаза – в проёме незапертой двери переминался с ноги на ногу Поттер. – Ты мне обещал… и бросаешь?.. снова бросаешь?..

– Гарри… – Северус поднял руку, словно пытаясь дотянуться до мальчика. Гарри помотал головой, слёзы брызнули в разные стороны.

– Ты мне обещал… ненавижу! – Поттер выскочил из комнаты, с размаху захлопывая за собой дверь. Удар не был силён, но магический выброс, его сопровождавший, разошёлся по комнате удушливой лавиной жара.

Послышался оглушительный треск. Гладкое полотно двери пошло волнами, будто бы было водной поверхностью, и наружу полезло… больше всего это напоминало щупальца огромного спрута. Дамблдор, забыв и о возрасте, и о ранении, перемахнул через лежащего Снейпа и потянул его кровать подальше от деревянного чудовища. Щупальца извивались, но не пытались кого-то поймать, а расползались по стенам, почти мгновенно щетинясь четырёхдюймовыми колючками и тут же замирая. За считанные секунды на месте двери красовался клубок белых терновых веток, полностью заблокировавших вход. 

Со стороны Альбуса послышался истерический смешок:  
– Он нас замуровал! Это надо же?!! Северус, полюбуйся! Замуровал заживо! Ну, что ж… мальчик мой… придётся вспоминать молодость и как лазить через окна… эх-эх-эх! – Дамблдор пошёл к окну и распахнул его створки.

Снейпа душил неуместный смех, когда он наблюдал, как Альбус, задрав мантию и обнажив узловатые колени, чинно ступил на подоконник и тут же прижал строптивую ткань к себе, которую врывающийся ветер так и норовил забросить старику на голову.

– Ну что же… наш разговор ещё не закончен, Северус… – новый порыв ветра подхватил Дамблдора и чутко, словно любовника, понёс его к подножью башни. Больше Снейп не сдерживался – он захохотал, как безумный, не сдерживая текущих по щекам слёз.

Несколько раз Северус пытался остановиться, но стоило вспомнить, как Дамблдор стыдливо подхватывал мантию, чтобы не стать похожим на Мэрилин Монро, и его снова скручивал приступ гомерического хохота. Известную фотографию – правда, в достаточно замусоленном виде – очень любил Тобиас Снейп, постоянно сравнивая с эталоном маггловской красоты свою жену и неизменно находя Эйлин Снейп несоизмеримо хуже. Северус помнил это фото так, словно и не было всех этих лет, когда отец поглядывал на стройные ножки магглы и причмокивал губами: «Хороша! Смотри, Северус, среди ваших ведьм такие небось не рождаются!».

Снейп хохотал и даже не вспоминал, что он в своём состоянии фактически улететь, как Дамблдор, не сможет, а значит, практически обречён. Такие мелочи его не волновали. И даже когда в распахнутом настежь окне день сменился густыми сумерками, а вместо прогретого солнцем воздуха в комнату стало веять промозглым и сырым, Северус и не подумал волноваться. Он знал, что Гарри вернётся – какой бы тогда был прок от его мести, если тот, кому мстил, банально помер от голода?

Самого голода Снейп не чувствовал – после того как приходилось по нескольку суток стоять у котла, чтобы успеть сварить очередной смертоносный яд для нужд Тёмного Лорда, он привык не обращать внимания на собственный организм.

Но лежать и не видеть Поттера было странно – Снейп привык к его продолжительным и постоянным визитам. Руки так и тянулись потрепать тонкие своенравные, как и хозяин, волосы, погладить узкую ладонь с заусенцами вокруг перламутровых ногтей…

Дело было уже совсем к ночи, когда стена, вмещавшая в себя проход между двумя потайными комнатами, затрещала, терновые ветви, будто змеи во время линьки, заизвивались, рассыпая вокруг белые ошмётки краски, а потом со скрипом рассыхающегося дерева втиснулись обратно в обычную дверь. Северус прикрыл глаза и наблюдал за визитёрами из-под опущенных ресниц.

На пороге комнаты стояли двое: мадам Помфри, негромко ворчавшая на эмоциональность некоторых особ, и – тут сердце Снейпа сделало двойной кульбит и беспомощно затрепыхалось – Гарри, который тут же проскользнул в палату и уселся на подоконник распахнутого окна, усердно делая вид, что ему всё безразлично. Слишком усердно, чтобы Северус мог в это поверить.

– Северус… Северус… просыпайся, я тебе принесла ужин.

Поппи водрузила гружёный поднос прямо Снейпу на живот, проверила магические свечи, прикрикнула на Поттера, чтобы тот закрыл окно, из которого ощутимо дуло холодом, и снова принялась ворчать, но уже в адрес Альбуса, допустившего такое безобразие, как сквозняки в больничной палате. Проверив и остальных своих пациентов, она поморщилась, глядя на труп аврора с отчётливыми признаками разложения, навела постоянно спадающие чары стазиса на МакНейра и двинулась дальше, наказав Поттеру забрать грязную посуду.

Северус ел медленно, не торопясь, давая Гарри возможность проявить себя. Но Поттер молчал. Косился исподтишка, суетливо поправлял в сотый раз одеяло на Наземникусе Флетчере и вздыхал, то ли не зная, что сказать, то ли не решаясь устроить Снейпу разнос – дверь между палатами предусмотрительная Поппи оставила открытой.

Вторая версия казалась Северусу маловероятной, если принимать во внимание вздохи и медленное продвижение Гарри к постели профессора. Не зная, как себя вести и что делать, Поттер, как причудливое экзотическое насекомое, то замирал подолгу, что-то разглядывая на почти идеально чистых стенах, то рвано бросался по какому-то, только ему заметному поводу. Но всё равно он приближался с каждым шагом.

За время своего уродства Северус уже наловчился самостоятельно есть, проводить несложные гигиенические процедуры, только вставать и ходить пока не удавалось: приступы головокружения оказались крепче его железной выдержки.

– Мистер Поттер, можете забрать поднос… – Гарри вздрогнул и посмотрел на Снейпа подозрительно блестящими, полными растерянности глазами. Губы Поттера задрожали, но он подхватил поднос с грязной посудой и вышел. Северус разочарованно зажмурился: он ожидал пусть кособокого, но примирения; и печально вздохнул, давая себе зарок постараться встать с опостылевшей постели и учиться жить даже таким.

Дверь тихонько заскрипела. Снейп распахнул глаза, сдерживая рвущиеся с языка язвительные замечания по поводу своего мучителя и его ущербных мук совести. Но Гарри, поначалу переминающийся с ноги на ногу на пороге палаты, не дал сказать ничего – он с ногами, обутыми в потрёпанные кроссовки, влез на кровать к Снейпу и прижался пылающим лицом к чёрному сюртуку. Северус почувствовал, как плотная шерсть стала неприятно влажной.

– Мало того, мистер Поттер, что вы оставили меня в одиночестве на целый день без воды и пищи, так теперь вы ещё меня и утопить решили? – Гарри сдавленно хихикнул, но прижался ещё ближе, обнимая лежащее, словно поваленное дерево, тело Снейпа и руками, и ногами. И пусть Поттер не был ни толстым, ни даже просто худощавым – скорее, болезненно измождённым – его вес пригвоздил Северуса к койке – ни вздохнуть, ни пошевелиться.

– Зачем ты так… со мной?.. – прошептал Снейп, силой воли удерживая собственные руки, которые так и норовили прижать лохматую голову Гарри ещё плотнее к груди. – Почему не вернёшь меня прежнего? Я же вижу, что тебя смущает творение твоих же рук.

– Я же тебя ненавижу, – ответил Гарри. Без злости, с надрывом, каким признаются в любви или в ужасном преступлении. – Ничего не изменилось.

– Ты уверен?

Поттер несколько раз кивнул, поднял подозрительно опухшее, как для бесчувственного человека, лицо, долго смотрел на Северуса, пытающегося выглядеть безразлично, и вдруг выпалил:  
– Так ты мой, а как только твоя голова станет на место – тебе тут же найдут тысячу дел… а я хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом!

– Альбус хочет гарантий… – своевольная рука всё же посмела выскользнуть из-под одеяла и принялась поглаживать маленькое круглое ушко, надёжно укрытое зарослями густых волос. Поттер потёрся носом о намоченный им же сюртук и немного сполз с распростёртого под ним Северуса, но так, чтобы ловкие снейповские пальцы продолжали свою нехитрую ласку.

– Профессор Дамблдор не был на нашем месте там, в поместье. Откуда ему знать, что эти самые гарантии не уложат меня в гроб? Или ему это и нужно?

– Не надо обвинять… совестливого старикана… в том, что он… ещё её не растерял…

– Не давай ему Обет… я не дам тебе сгнить в Азкабане!

– Глупости говоришь…

Гарри взвился с места, зло зыркнул и процедил:  
– Если ты дашь ему Непреложный Обет, я буду расценивать это как предательство!

– Поттер!.. Кажется, вы забываетесь!.. – не выдержал Снейп. По-видимому, жажда человеческого тепла стала принимать у Гарри какие-то воистину гротескные формы.

– Если ты будешь решать мою судьбу у меня за спиной – значит, ты ничем от них… – Гарри мотнул головой в сторону других спящих жертв, – … от них не отличаешься!

– Подите прочь, Поттер!.. – Гарри тут же сник, и чувство раскаяния всё-таки кольнуло сердце Снейпа, хоть он и не подал вида. Поттер медленно вышел, до последнего надеясь, что Северус позовёт его обратно. Но тот молчал.

Называется – поговорили…


	8. Chapter 8

Ни на следующий день, ни через день Поттер даже не казал носа. Северусу не хотелось думать, что он обидел и так не обласканного судьбой ребёнка, но понимал – всему должна быть мера. И в строгости, и в поощрении. Даже любовь, как он помнил из воспоминаний Поттера на примере его кузена, может принимать устрашающее обличье, если её чересчур много и она слепа. Своими руками создать нового Волан-де-Морта было бы слишком легко – экзотическая внешность и магическая мощь у Гарри уже были. Осталось не так уже и много…

Снейп, чтобы не поддаваться ненужной панике – разум говорил, что если бы что-то с мальчиком случилось, Альбус или Поппи уже были бы у него в палате – сконцентрировался на деле по своим силам. Выбор был невелик: лежать, плюя в потолок, и умирать от тоски или же отбросить жалость к себе и встать на ноги. Пусть и голова не на плечах, но, в конце концов, он не слеп, при своей магической силе и в трезвой памяти.

Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы рядом была мадам Помфри, но она, забежав на минутку утром, чтобы накормить своего нерядового пациента, поведала, что только отстроенная башня Хогвартса внезапно рухнула, погребя под своими обломками полтора десятка магов. Больничное Крыло снова оказалось переполненным, словно одних раненых в Последней Битве было мало на её рано поседевшую голову. 

Из госпиталя снова прислали помощников – отличных квалифицированных целителей. Но главная загвоздка была не в кадрах, а в нехватке ходовых зелий вроде Костероста и Обеззараживающего. 

На лице мадам Помфри было сожаление. Северус стискивал челюсти, чтобы не сказать ничего лишнего, но понимал, что будь он здоров, его помощь пришлась бы как раз к месту.

Сожаления – сожалениями, но лежать и вязнуть в жутких воспоминаниях, как путник, угодивший в болото, было куда хуже, чем попробовать исправить своё незавидное положение.

Северус, стискивая палочку до побелевших костяшек, медленно и без рывков левитировал полочку с собственной головой. Его тело, приученное за эти дни просто лежать, тянуло вниз, будто оно было высечено из камня. Снейп жалел, что в своё время полностью отказался от метлы и полётов – даже небольшой встряски хватило бы, чтобы нарушить и так не выдающуюся координацию движений. А для него – это приговор. Может быть, даже смертельный.

Пот лил ручьями. И по носатому лицу, и по спине, намертво склеивал волосы с рубашкой в подмышках. Если бы Северус мог, он бы давно расстался и с рубашкой, и с ненавистным сюртуком, и даже брюки бы скинул. Магия – магией, но валяться в постели в одежде, что предназначена для улицы… непорядок. И вроде бы что такого – сам бы мог взмахнуть палочкой и сменить официальный наряд на уютную фланелевую пижамку, но он сомневался, что его колдовство, ещё неуверенное, долго продержится, а просить Поппи о таком одолжении – это отобрать у кого-то страждущего шанс на скорое выздоровление.

Мадам Помфри грохотала за стенкой склянками, в комнате уже отчётливо ощущался душок мертвечины, а Северус, деревянно шагая вдоль коротенькой стены, тяжело отдувался и молил сам себя дойти до смятой постели. Рука, незанятая волшебной палочкой, крепкой хваткой цеплялась в подворачивающиеся под неё опоры: в изножье Люциусовой койки, в гладко оштукатуренную стену, в дверную ручку. Шаги отзывались в груди противным ёканьем. Но мало было просто встать и пойти, ориентируясь на единственное в комнате окно, ещё предстояло вернуться обратно.

Обратный путь выжал последние крохи сил – поджилки на ногах мелко подрагивали, а рука, которой он хватался, быстро теряла цепкость и уже не держала, а соскальзывала, предупреждая хозяина о скором финале. Может, и надо было присесть на кровать какого-то из товарищей по несчастью, но Северус сомневался, что сможет подняться хотя бы через час или два. А лежать в обнимку – из-за узости коек по-другому бы и не вышло – с таким же уродцем, да ещё и почти мёртвым из-за сильнейших сонных чар и зелий, скорее было изощрённой пыткой, чем передышкой перед обратной дорогой к родной постели.

Тем больше оказалась радость, когда последний шаг был пройден. И можно было рухнуть на упругий матрас, забывая обо всех бедах и поздравляя себя с маленькой, но такой нужной победой. 

Наконец Северус смог вытереть мокрое лицо, вынуть изо рта кончики своенравных прядей и избавиться от насыщенного запаха пота. Последним взмахом палочки распахнув окно, Снейп закрыл глаза и незаметно для себя уснул под задорные трели птиц и весёлый гомон детей, доносящиеся со двора. В прежние времена он бы не поверил, что можно уснуть, упираясь одной ногой в пол и свесив руку с кровати. И при этом не видеть дурных снов и не испытывать ровным счётом никаких неудобств.

Разбудила его Помфри. Усталая, словно вся припорошенная пылью, она притащила обед и села рядом, дожидаясь, когда Северус его съест. Снейп с удовольствием потянулся и вдруг нахмурился. Ему на мгновение показалось, что в комнате что-то не так. Но ширмы, кровати и окно оставались прежними. Фыркнув на своё излишне разгулявшееся воображение, он принялся за еду. Поппи разгоняла больничную тишину неспешной беседой, а вернее – монологом, расписывая неприятности своего утра. А Снейп улыбался, наслаждаясь отменно приготовленной отбивной.

Невзирая на полнейшее внешнее спокойствие, Северус переживал. Не только за Гарри, по сути – мальчишку, возомнившего себя вершителем человеческих судеб, а и за Альбуса, при всех своих недостатках остававшимся наставником и каким-никаким родным человеком. А главное, из-за чего внутри всё стыло и переворачивалось злобным чудищем – что могут натворить эти двое, если их оставить разбираться со своими порывами одних. Нет, Северус мог найти выход, если вдруг захотел бы бросить опостылевшую Родину: уговорить Гарри, заключить с ним сделку. Да, в конце концов, убрать эту невозможную полочку, прилепив голову накрепко к порезанной шее, а вытянувшиеся сосуды замаскировать под горб, но это означало и день и ночь мучиться и думать, совершенно дурея от невозможности спокойно уснуть, как они тут. К сожалению или счастью – Снейп ещё не разобрался – его совесть пока тоже не почила сном праведника. Зудела и напоминала о взятых на себя обязательствах.

«Ты, Северус, в ответе за того, кому спас жизнь!» – вещала она, кладя руку на рукоять сабли, висящей на её бедре, и в воображении Снейпа на шее хрупкой девушки по имени Совесть, одетой в белые панталоны, развевался широкой лентой шёлковый шарф фантастической расцветки. 

«В ответе…» – согласился Северус, вздыхая, будто чемодан для поездки в тёплые страны уже стоял давно собранным под кроватью, а ныне долгожданная поездка срывается из-за кого-то случайного. – «Куда же я денусь…»

И всё-таки спрашивать о Поттере Снейп не стал – ему казалось, что эти мысли написаны на лбу, и Поппи, сгорбившаяся, как старуха, в ногах койки, прочтёт их без труда. Прав был Дамблдор, говоря, что Северус стыдится в себе не алчности и похоти, как все люди, а человечности и сострадания. Но Помфри, никогда не обладавшая даже посылом к ментальным наукам, будто бы почувствовала тревогу Снейпа, а может, ей и самой не терпелось с кем-то поделиться.

– Знаешь, Северус, мне кажется, что эта проклятая война никогда не закончится… устала я… раньше воевали против Пожирателей и Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, а теперь воюем с Министерством и Попечительским Советом. Я думала, Люциус Малфой – скряга и прохвост, но его женушка, возглавившая Совет после исчезновения мужа, переходит все границы. Представляешь, она заявила, что столько пустых помещений – это сущее расточительство и предложила часть Хогвартса переоборудовать под госпиталь, чтобы не тратить деньги на постройку нового. Альбус, конечно, ещё сражается с ней, но из-за пронырливости этой блондинистой су... негодяйки он уже уговорил Гарри в самые короткие сроки переехать в лесной домик.

– Альбус сбрендил?.. – если бы Снейп мог, он, несомненно, вскочил и принялся бы мерить крохотное помещение шагами, а так – ему оставалось лишь сжимать и разжимать кулаки.

– Я сказала ему почти то же самое, – Поппи потёрла лоб. – Но этот старый маразматик уже заручился поддержкой Гарри. И, если бы я знала Альбуса не первое десятилетие, я бы сказала, что он намеренно загоняет мальчика в амплуа очередного Тёмного Лорда.

– Как? – прохрипел Снейп. Ему внезапно показалось, что потолок комнаты будто бы надвигается на него, скаля в голодной гримасе незажжённые свечи люстры.

– Он дал понять Гарри, что вскорости его жертв нельзя будет усыплять…

– И?.. – Северус старался унять дрожь в руках. Поднос на его животе, который Помфри так и не убрала, мелодично звенел столовыми приборами.

– Мне очень жаль, Северус, но, похоже, что мальчику доставляют удовольствие чужие страдания…

– Прости, Поппи, но я… не верю! Гарри излишне… эмоционален, пока ещё… немного нестабилен, но садист?.. Не верю!

Снейп сглотнул загустевшую слюну.

«Неужели опоздал?»

– А верить и не нужно, Северус, – в глазах Помфри стояли слёзы. – Ты это всё увидишь сам. Переезд будет то ли завтра, то ли через пару дней, но точно до пятничной проверки Советом Попечителей.

– Вот и проверим. А пока… позволь мне… тебе не поверить… я убеждён в светлой… сущности Поттера!..


	9. Chapter 9

Если Поппи ничего не напутала и не домыслила недослушанное, то стоило снова ждать Альбуса в гости. В свете сложившегося положения это радовало больше, чем пугало – компания директора могла бы хоть ненадолго развеять остро ощущаемое одиночество. Это отнюдь не означало, что Северус стал относиться к Альбусу более доверительно и лучше его понимал, но поговорить с кем-то дольше половины минуты становилось необходимостью. В отличие от всех остальных, Снейп никогда бы не сказал, что у Дамблдора полно достоинств, но совершенно отсутствуют недостатки. Как и все люди, отличающиеся выдающимся умом, Альбус был немного тщеславен и совсем чуть-чуть позволял себе считать, что он знает и видит немного больше остальных. 

В большинстве случаев это оправдывалось, но сложившаяся на данный момент ситуация к этому большинству не относилась, как и не относилась другая, за которую сам же Альбус себя хаял последними словами. Дамблдор так и не смог забыть тот день, когда он, ослеплённый ужасной трагедией – смертью девочки в туалете, не разобрался в свершившихся событиях и позволил осудить Хагрида вместо настоящего преступника, и переживал до сих пор. Одному студенту он позволил сломать жизнь, а второму – внушить мысль о собственной гениальности и безнаказанности, которую тот, став Лордом Волан-де-Мортом, позднее демонстрировал направо и налево.

Почему Альбус не видел в сложившихся обстоятельствах сходства между некоторыми поступками погибшего Тёмного Лорда и Гарри, Снейп не имел ни малейшего понятия. Может, как обычно, старался замечать в людях лучшее. А может быть, он просто не смог правильно оценить ситуацию, вымаливая у Поттера прощение не словами, а попустительством. Впрочем, так он поступал и раньше, позволив себе забыть, что Гарри – уже не тот ребёнок, что удовлетворял свою жажду приключений и подростковое бунтарство ночными прогулками по Хогвартсу после отбоя.

И как бы Снейп не переубеждал Альбуса в чудовищности его педагогической ошибки, Дамблдор, казалось, его просто не слышал. А с появлением Альбуса на пороге комнаты начнётся новый виток противостояния Северуса и всезнающего директора. 

Как накаркал. Едва за окном повечерело и на ультрамариновом полотне небес зажглись первые, ещё тусклые звёзды, Северус услышал добродушные приветствия и подтрунивания, произнесенные голосом Дамблдора.

Альбус левитировал перед собой поднос, сервированный для файф-о-клок, хотя часы показывали совсем иное время. Две чайные пары, молочник и сахарница, а также два куска лимонного торта со свечками в воздушном креме ютились на тусклом старинном серебре. Свечи – одна красная, вторая зелёная – горели тёплыми огоньками в полумраке сумерек.

Северус улыбнулся:  
– Мне со Слизеринской… свечой, Альбус!

Дамблдор засмеялся. Поднос задрожал, звякнула ложечка, но чай как был, так и остался в фарфоровых чашках со смутным рисунком на крутых боках.

– Можешь мне не верить, Северус, но я выбирал куски не по цвету свечей!

– Это всё… ваше подсознание! – и они снова рассмеялись. Тем не менее кусок торта с зелёной свечой Альбус протянул Снейпу.

Лимонный торт был всё таким же вкусным и в меру сладким, как и во времена учёбы Северуса. Стать приторным ему не давала приятная цитрусовая свежесть. Так, как в Хогвартсе, этот торт не готовили нигде – а за свою жизнь Снейп перепробовал не один десяток лимонных тортов и капкейков, вот только все они оказались лишь жалким подражанием настоящему кулинарному искусству.

– Странно это говорить, но мне кажется, ты стал лучше выглядеть… – Дамблдор глянул с улыбкой на Снейпа, сдвинув очки-половинки на кончик носа.

– А мне кажется… вы меня лучше знаете… и подкуп с помощью сладкого… напрасный труд…

Дамблдор отмахнулся:  
– Подкуп? Тортом? Я похож на… напомни мне имя… маггловский дед, что по дымоходам лазает?..

– Батюшка Рождество (Father Christmas)?..

– Вот-вот! Он самый! – Альбус, может, и не подозревал, но он действительно походил на маггловского духа Рождества. Особенно когда крем с торта обильно осел на и так почти белых усах и бороде, придавая им вид припорошенных снегом. Будто Дамблдор вместо воздуха выдыхал вьюгу и метель. Единственное различие между вымышленным персонажем и Альбусом, как казалось Снейпу – существенное, было в телосложении директора: худоба Дамблдора хоть и была бы полезнее при протискивании в дымоход, но для духа, довольного жизнью, как-то не подходила. Довольные духи должны быть, как Слизнорт – живот появляется раньше носа. 

– Нет, Северус, это просто торт и чай, – мягко ответил Альбус, снова ковыряя свою порцию. – А зачем они – прости, я не в состоянии сегодня придумывать причины и поводы.

– Сегодня какой-то особый… день?

– Возможно, для кого-то… я, увы, в эту категорию не вхожу. Мне покоя не видать. Вот, думаю, отстроим Хогвартс и пойду-ка я в отставку. Куплю домик в посёлке подальше от Хогсмида. Лучше рядом с какой-нибудь аномальной зоной, чтобы аппарировать нельзя было. Почитаю наконец те книги, которые сто лет откладывал на потом. Заведу себе умную преданную зверушку и буду жить для себя… пить чай, а не коктейль с успокоительным, дышать свежим воздухом и ходить на речку купаться…

– Для этого ещё нужно… отстроить Хогвартс… – напомнил Северус, облизывая ложку с обеих сторон.

– Ты прав, – покачал головой директор. – А вот тебя здесь никто не держит. Лесной воздух будет тебе полезен. Избавишься от болезненного цвета лица, загоришь, подышишь свежим воздухом…

– Это вряд ли... хотя если моя койка… будет стоять у самого окна… может, и порадую…

– Прости, что вынужден упорствовать, – Альбус отставил в сторону недоеденный торт. – Понимаю, что тебе эта тема неприятна…

– Отчего же?.. ничего неприятного… не вижу… и даже скажу больше… я готов дать Обет… но… у меня есть условие…

– Я тебя внимательно слушаю, – Дамблдор воспрял духом. Скорее всего, он думал, что придётся прибегать к шантажу и посулам, чего не очень-то и любил, хотя пользовался часто, а тут – практически добровольное сотрудничество.

– Я хочу… ответный Непреложный Обет… Вы оставите нас… с мистером Поттером… в покое… и не станете вмешиваться… в мои педагогические… методы.

– Понимаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше, но не делаешь ли ты ошибку? Гарри – общительный ребёнок. Каково ему будет почти в полной изоляции?

– Альбус, при чём… тут общение? Я не запираю… его в тюрьме!.. Я прошу… не вмешиваться… мне кажется… что вам есть… о ком переживать?.. А в результате… вы делаете вид… что не доверяете мне… совсем… или это раньше… был вид?..

– Как ты мог такое подумать? – от выдоха, полного возмущения, кусок воздушного крема отпал от ложечки и плюхнулся прямо на лазоревую мантию Дамблдора. Альбус поддел его кончиком пальца и сунул в рот. – Уж кому-кому, а тебе я доверяю полностью!

Снейп скептически приподнял бровь.

– И можешь так на меня не смотреть – я не из тех, кто думает одно, а говорит другое!

– Это правда… – ответил Северус. – Вы из тех… кто знает много… но говорит мало… даже новости я… узнаю от других…

– Ты о Нарциссе Малфой? – Дамблдор вздохнул и снова взялся за торт. – Ты знаешь, я ею немного восхищаюсь. Люциусу надо было бы поучиться у своей жены искусству манипуляции людьми. Я уже вторую ночь не сплю – речь придумываю для Совета Попечителей после её блестящего выступления и перечня рационализаторских предложений. На первый взгляд, она говорит разумные вещи: Хогвартс полупустой, и на больных и проклятых места хватит…

– Да уж… по территории школы… будут слоняться… неизвестные личности… обеспечить в таком… режиме безопасность… учеников невозможно…

– Это я уже написал, – Дамблдор всё-таки отставил десерт в сторону, извлёк из кармана длинный свиток пергамента, который, по-видимому, содержал его будущую речь. – Пришлось привести примеры. Прости, Северус, я тут о тебе и Ремусе написал…

– Не страшно… мне уже всё равно… а Люпину не повредит… тем более… я бы ещё о Блэке… рассказал… а также вспомнил… Исчезательный Шкаф…

– Нет, последнее исключено – Драко Малфой должен предстать перед судом… – вскинулся Альбус, но тут же сник. – Да, а рычаг давления на его мать был бы идеальным…

– О дурном примере… ранних беременностей?..

– Написал. И о неконтролируемом распространении эпидемий – тоже.

– О неизлечимых?.. о первой трансформации… верфольфа?

– Нет, этого не писал. Подожди… Я черкну пару слов… – Альбус наморщил лоб и заскрипел пером, извлечённым из недр карманов его мантии вместе с чернильницей.

– Мне кажется… тебе лучше закончить… со мной и… заняться своей речью…

– Иногда я готов признать, что ты бываешь гораздо практичнее меня, – Альбус шутливо погрозил пальцем и, по-старчески покряхтывая, поднялся с кровати. Через минуту он вернулся с мадам Помфри, лицо которой демонстрировало ужас, испытываемый ею.

– Поппи, я прошу тебя скрепить два Непреложных Обета. Прости, Северус, но ты первый. Поклянись, что никогда не притронешься к мальчику с сексуальной подоплёкой.

– Звучит по-детски… и весьма расплывчато… я сто раз смогу… обойти такой Обет… – усмехнулся Снейп, чуть-чуть поморщившись от хватки руки Дамблдора – пусть Альбус и выглядел дряхлым, но Северус не сел бы с ним соревноваться в армреслинге.

– Если ты можешь сформулировать чётче…

– Я… Северус Тобиас Снейп… клянусь, что не стану… заниматься никаким сексом… с Гарри Джеймсом Поттером… в любой точке… магической Британии…

– Свидетельствую! – гаркнула Помфри.

– Почему именно Британия? – недоуменно поднял брови Дамблдор.

– А вы думаете… что в таком виде… я смогу её покинуть? – несмотря на скептическое выражение лица, Северус ликовал. Как и любой другой слизеринец, он любил, когда у него в запасе оставался ещё хотя бы один путь отхода. – Ваша очередь.

– Я, Альбус Персиваль Вульфрик Брайан Дамблдор, клянусь не вмешиваться в педагогические методы Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа и посещать их дом только в случае крайней необходимости, включающей болезнь, уродство, пропажу или смерть, случившиеся в доме!

– Свидетельствую! – гаркнула Поппи во второй раз.

– Разумные ограничения… – просипел Снейп. – А можно мне… ещё кусочек торта?..


	10. Chapter 10

Северус ненавидел переезды. Ненавидел превращать свою упорядоченную жизнь в полнейший хаос собственными руками. Все эти сумки, чемоданы, полная неразбериха, где и что находится. И обязательно во всей этой катавасии что-то теряется. Как назло, очень нужное или редкое.

Конечно, в этот раз всё было немного по-другому: переезжал не он – перевозили его. Словно он и не человек вовсе, а так – мебель или декор интерьера. В каком-то смысле так и было: его слабая попытка пройтись туда и обратно вдоль стены в три ярда длиной была не в счёт.

Поттер появился с самого утра, сразу после завтрака. Уже одетый – не в казённую пижаму, но и не в новую, свежекупленную одежду. Так… в старенькие джинсы с дырочкой над самым коленом и в обычную футболку, под которой угадывались не только изящно вылепленные ключицы, но и выпирающие, хорошо заметные под тонкой тканью рёбра, что никак не говорило о быстром и окончательном исцелении. 

Изношенные кроссовки и вовсе казались неповоротливыми монстрами по сравнению с узкими, какими их помнил Северус, ступнями мальчика.

Гарри кивнул Снейпу, но постарался спрятать радостный взгляд. Ещё бы! Поттер рад не только вырваться из-под навязчивой опеки, но и надеется, что их с Северусом отношения рванут вперёд – ведь моралистов в лесном домике не будет: Дамблдор слишком занят, хотя и вряд ли взял на себя труд рассказать Гарри об обмене Обетами, Помфри ещё не скоро освободится… а Поттер, естественно, не побеспокоился узнать у Северуса – как у предполагаемого партнёра – хочет ли он этих отношений.

Спроси Гарри у Снейпа об этом – бывший профессор так быстро бы не ответил. Нет, он, конечно, хотел. Хотел прикасаться к мальчику не украдкой, пока Помфри суетится вокруг других пациентов, а открыто – прижимать к себе худенькую фигурку, ласкать пальцами и губами нежную кожу, вдыхать выдыхаемый Гарри воздух, но и всё. А остального, снова и снова напоминающего о его участии в забавах Тёмного Лорда, Северус страшился. Вина за это так и не отпускала, словно своим необдуманным поступком, последовавшим за бесчеловечным приказом, он выжег на себе магическое клеймо, и теперь оно не даёт покоя, стоит только хоть на йоту приблизиться к Гарри и подумать о нём, как о сексуальном партнёре. 

Альбус был в чём-то прав: уж если Северус чувствовал себя потерянным и заблудшим, то о Поттере вообще стоило промолчать. И всё же отказаться от Гарри было сложнее, чем принять его. Уже одно это снедало Северуса, пока его мальчик-наваждение помогал дойти до камина, путешествие которым Снейпу ещё только предстояло пережить.

Остальные, помеченные местью Поттера, отправились в своё новое пристанище порталом. И Дамблдор, наверняка так и не сомкнувший глаз этой ночью, транспортировал их собственноручно.

Увы, всё, что случилось с ними дальше, Северус не видел – каминная сеть перенесла его в гостиную, меблированную в традициях английского стиля, достаточно большую, чтобы удивиться, действительно ли дом был обычным лесным домиком, где можно забыть на время о суете городов и подумать о вечном.

Гарри крутился тут же, возбуждённо сверкая глазами: заполнял монументальный резной шкаф одеждой Снейпа, снимал с огромной кровати пушистое покрывало, зажигал в филигранных канделябрах толстые восковые свечи, тут же заплакавшие полупрозрачными слезами. Ничто в комнате не указывало, что домик давно стоял пустым – ни пыли, ни пятен от вездесущей сырости, ни беспорядка, свойственного переездам.

– А где остальные… мои соседи? – нарушил тягостное молчание Северус. – Неужели вы будете… так жестоки… и уложите нас… на одну кровать?

В глазах Поттера зелёной змеёй промелькнула ревность, быстро исчезнувшая под улыбкой.

– Нет, Северус, это только твоя комната…

– А остальные? – Снейп привычно приподнялся на локтях, хотя от этого угол обзора совсем не изменился.

– Какая разница? Дом большой… – Гарри пожал плечами, пряча глаза. Складывалось впечатление, что ему безразлична судьба остальных или же он боится озвучить факты, которые явно не понравятся его визави.

«Такие, как знакомый мне Гарри Поттер, лгать не умеют. Всего-то нужно задать правильный вопрос…»

– Мне кажется… мистер Поттер… или вы что-то… от меня скрываете?..

У Гарри покраснели щёки, и он поспешил отвернуться.

– Мистер Поттер?

– Мне пора бежать – совсем из головы вылетело. Профессор Дамблдор один справляется со всем. Ему нужна помощь. Я ещё приду вечером.

«И даже не обернулся на прощание… значит, дело – дрянь!»


	11. Chapter 11

Гарри легко сбежал по лестнице, когда первый приступ головокружения отбросил его к стене. В голове помутилось. Он опёрся на стену, переживая не самые приятные ощущения, когда чудится, что ноги буквально подкашиваются, а перед взором будто непроглядная пелена из плавно плывущих чёрных пятен, похожих на чернильные кляксы на девственно-чистом пергаменте.

«Девственно-чистым тебе уже быть не светит…» – Гарри стиснул зубы, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену.

Но, как и обычно, приступ был кратковременным – вместо черноты через несколько минут снова стали видны ступени и резные дубовые перила, а противная дрожь в коленях исчезла. Гарри достал из кармана клочок пергамента и растерянно его разглядывал. Он боялся, что его вновь приобретённая внешность, пусть и иллюзорная, но не снимаемая никакими отменяющими заклинаниями, исчезнет, стоит крови Снейпа перестать снабжать его организм магической составляющей. Что это за компонент – ни мадам Помфри, ни директор Дамблдор ответить так и не смогли, поэтому Поттер скрупулёзно записывал, когда принимал кровь Северуса втайне от всех. Из записей следовало, что интервал неумолимо сокращался.

Вообще, многое из того, что происходило, было для Гарри непонятным. Почему у крови Снейпа такой изумительный вкус, хотя его собственная и пахнет, и ощущается обычной? Почему вслед за тем, как жажда – всегда неявная, но раздражающая – исчезает после пары глотков живительной жидкости прямо из вены, всё тело наполняют странные желания, слегка напоминающие те, которые возникали под влиянием запретных снов? И почему Северус так противился любой мелочи вроде прикосновения к его ладони или невинного поцелуя в щеку, если это исходило от Гарри, в то время как Дамблдор спокойно держал его за руку – мальчик, притворившись спящим, видел это сквозь незакрытую дверь.  
Говорило ли это о том, что Северусу ближе Дамблдор и их ученически-наставническая связь – в другую Гарри не верил из-за возраста директора – чем Поттер, предлагающий себя без остатка? Но у Дамблдора было ещё одно достоинство, которым Гарри уже не обладал – он был человеком. В глазах Поттера одно это перечёркивало и его молодость, и симпатичность его “людского” облика.

Понятное дело, Гарри солгал, выбегая из комнаты Северуса – никакой Альбус Дамблдор не ждал его помощи. Директор только что доставил трёх остальных мучеников в комнаты, расположенные в отдалении от их со Снейпом убежищ, и исчез в камине, на прощание похлопав Гарри по плечу. Обустройством пациентов занималась мадам Помфри. Идти к ней не хотелось. Кто и что бы ни говорил и ни думал, а любоваться деяниями своей магии Поттер не мог.

Бессонными ночами всматриваясь в луну, заглядывающую в окно в окружении тонких серебристых облачков, Гарри думал. То ли соседство Снейпа – на редкость хладнокровного типа – так влияло на него, то ли привычная обстановка и окружение, то ли постепенно затухающие под влиянием мудрёного зелья воспоминания о плене, но желание сделать больно любому, кто спросит о самочувствии, исчезало, а отвращение к себе от осознания того, что он натворил, только росло.

Мысли на эту тему напоминали диалоги между ангелом и демоном, которые, как говорили магглы, сидели на двух его плечах и шептали в уши. Странно, но Гарри мог поклясться, что видел их, крошечных и похожих на миниатюрных сказочных фей.

«Зачем было резать магией горло Люциусу Малфою?» – спрашивал ангел. Лунный свет серебрил тонкие, почти невесомые перья его крыльев, и нимб горел светлячком.

«Ему стоило помолчать, даже если он смог узнать, где найти Гарри. Ведь его собственный сын такого же возраста – разве отдал бы он сына на растерзание своему повелителю-монстру?» – демон болтал ногами и равнодушно чистил ногти пикообразным кончиком своего хвоста, но речь его была полна притаившейся боли и ярости. 

Гарри даже видел воочию – он мог в этом поклясться – что крошечное существо вспыхивало красным фитильком от переполнявших его эмоций.

«Но ведь его сын мог заменить Гарри в развлечениях Тёмного Лорда?» – настаивал ангел, заламывая тонкие пальчики.

«Но в развлечениях Волан-де-Морта он себя не заменял!» – полыхал угольком злой демон, и Гарри кивал, в глубине души понимая, что даже из-за тех сведений, которые принёс Малфой своему хозяину, не случилось бы ничего страшного, если бы он, Гарри Поттер, как обычно, не пропустил просьбу Дамблдора мимо ушей и не вышел за пределы зачарованного контура.

«А МакНейр? Ты же понимаешь, что он умирает?» – не сдавался ангел. Гарри казалось, что у ангела лицо мадам Помфри. Или же её сына, если такой когда-либо существовал.

«Разве он этого не заслужил? Напомнить его заслуги?» – едко отвечал демон, складывая козлиные ножки одну на другую.

«Но убить? Ты хочешь запятнать свои руки в крови?»

«С такой внешностью, даже будь тысячу раз меценатом и праведником – все будут видеть лишь ужасного монстра!» – и Гарри снова соглашался с демоном, загоняя муки совести в самый тёмный угол собственной души.

«А Северус?» – распалялся ангел.

«Не надо о Северусе», – шептал Гарри в темноту, слово в слово повторяя ответ собственного демона. – «Оставь Северуса в покое!».

«Оставили бы вы все Северуса в покое!» – Гарри скрипнул зубами и, передумав спускаться вниз, пошёл к мадам Помфри.


	12. Chapter 12

Если бы у Поппи Помфри спросили, когда у неё в последний раз был по-настоящему счастливый день, она бы наверняка ответила, что тот, когда она помогала появиться на свет крошке Гарри. Точнее, та ночь.

Уж что-что, а её Поппи помнила так же хорошо, как вчерашний день. Увы, это только образное выражение, ибо вчерашний день с треволнениями, несколькими сложными случаями она как раз помнила нечётко, зачастую действуя почти на одних инстинктах. Ещё не отойдя от катавасии целительских будней, Поппи подсоединяла трубки капельниц и накладывала чары на спящих пациентов, но мыслями она была уже далеко. В событиях, которые сохранила её память.

А та памятная ночь была невероятно тёмной. Ветер рвал верхушки деревьев и завывал среди кажущихся пустынными улиц. Холод стоял собачий, словно и не конец июля был на дворе. Сова Джеймса нашла её в трактире у Розмерты, где она снимала комнату, ещё только надеясь на работу в Хогвартсе.

Его коротенькая записочка: «Лили рожает. Помоги, умоляю. Её целителя сегодня убили. Джеймс Поттер. Адрес: Годрикова Впадина, дом 8», – не могла вместить в себя и толики отчаяния молодого отца, который только пару дней назад на собрании Ордена Феникса со счастливым блеском в глазах рассказывал об оборудованной детской и об игрушечной метле, уже подаренной выбранным крёстным, Сириусом Блэком. Поппи понимала отчаяние Джеймса – вряд ли он знает хотя бы общие принципы принятия родов, не говоря уже об облегчающих их заклинаниях.

И она откликнулась. Невзирая на то, что выходить по ночам было опасно – Пожиратели Смерти уверились в своей безнаказанности, и Хогсмид то и дело лихорадило известиями о чьей-то гибели – она собралась в считанные минуты, накинула тёплый плащ и смело зашагала к границе антиаппарационного барьера, установленного министерскими аврорами по периметру городка. 

Ветер сбивал с ног и рвал плащ, затягивая завязки на горле. А она шла. Старалась не оглядываться и почти не смотрела по сторонам. В то время Поппи верила, что страх обязательно накличет беду. Помфри боялась смерти. Конечно, она же не была чудачкой вроде Альбуса, тогда и ныне утверждавшего, что жизнь – это всего лишь приключение, которое непременно закончится смертью. Упаси Мерлин от конца такого приключения!

К счастью, и для Лили, и для остальных членов маленькой семьи Поттеров улицы не просто создавали иллюзию пустынных, а были таковыми. То ли Пожиратели что-то праздновали, то ли в такую холодину предпочитали собственные поместья праздному шатанию, но Поппи без происшествий добралась до границы посёлка и аппарировала.  
Годрикова Лощина ничем не отличалась от Хогсмида: та же непогода, те же тёмные улицы и закоулки и несколько прохожих, испуганно озирающихся и торопливо перебегающих между домами. В городке действовали всё те же защитные меры – барьер, мешающий пространственному перемещению и отбирающий и так небесконечное время.

Поппи торопилась – за каждым кустом ей мерещилась опасность вдобавок к тем ужасам, что она сама себе напридумывала. Но, вероятно, кто-то, кто взвешивает и отмеряет людские доли там, наверху, посчитал, что холодной ночи с порывами ветра и иногда срывающимся дождём достаточно для напуганной Помфри. И Поппи почти сразу отыскала небольшой коттедж, стоящий не в один ряд с другими зданиями на улице, а чуть дальше, как бы под сенью огромного дуба, напоминающего грозного защитника тихого семейного гнёздышка. Поппи не стала разглядывать немного странное место – бывала в местах и постраннее этого – она толкнула плечом заскрипевшую калитку с едва заметной во тьме бронзовой восьмёркой над нею и быстро, не оглядываясь, поспешила к домику.

Гравий хрустел под ногами, под окнами первого этажа, в которых горел свет, ветер пригибал к земле розы, белеющие в темноте, как свежевыпавший снег. И в тот момент, когда Поппи вошла под сень крыльца и постучала в двери дома, в небе громыхнуло, вторя её стуку.

Небеса будто бы разверзлись, и потоки дождя отрезали обратный путь. Поппи вздрогнула – в госпитале, где она вначале работала, старая акушерка говорила, что когда беснуется погода, в мир приходит сильный волшебник. Так ли это было на самом деле, не знал никто – в госпитале родильное отделение находилось внутри здания и окон на улицу не имело.

Двери коттеджа распахнулись сразу. Сириус Блэк, то ли пьяный, то ли испуганный периодически слышными воплями боли, посторонился, без слов пропуская Поппи внутрь.

– Они там, – хрипло сказал он, обдавая Помфри горячим дыханием. Стало ясно, что в случае Блэка никогда не бывает лишь одного определения. Без сомнения, Сириус был и пьян, и не на шутку напуган – руки у него ходили ходуном, а красивое лицо напоминало гипсовую маску своим цветом. Поппи сбросила ему на руки свой плащ, узнала, где кухня, методично вымыла руки и после этого вошла в комнату к роженице.

Джеймс был рядом с женой. Дрожащими руками он сжимал её ладонь, иногда прикасался к ней губами и бормотал что-то нежное, будто бы измученная женщина могла понять, что он ей говорит. Лили мало напоминала ту красавицу, какой была в жизни – страдания ещё никого не красили. Яркие, как пламя семейного очага, волосы потемнели и прилипли ко лбу, лицо, лоснившееся от пота, цветом напоминало свежий ожог – до того оно было красное. Черты лица, нежные и прекрасные, были искажены до неузнаваемости. Женщина устала. Она тяжело дышала, изредка душераздирающе вскрикивала и еле заметно постанывала на выдохах. Постельное бельё, сбившееся в ком, было залито кровью. Её тяжёлый металлический запах с ноткой церковного ладана и воска мешал дышать и создавал гнетущее впечатление, словно в комнате уже лежал покойник.

Поппи не раздумывала над запахами и цветом постельного белья – этим её давно было не испугать и не удивить. Диагностические чары подтвердили, что ребёнок шёл ножками вперёд и, слава Мерлину, что застрял – вокруг его шейки тугим кольцом сжималась пуповина. Время приближалось к полуночи – где-то в доме часы гулко отбивали одиннадцатый час.

– Джеймс, тебе лучше уйти. Мне понадобится много горячей воды и чистые пелёнки…

Но старший Поттер только замотал растрёпанной головой и снова приник губами к тонкой ручке своей жены. По его щекам катились слёзы. Поппи раздражённо выдохнула – роды сами по себе требовали значительной концентрации и сил, а тут ещё возись с мужьями, не к месту падающими в обморок.

– Мистер Блэк, вскипятите воды! Да побольше! – гаркнула из комнаты Помфри, разрушая создавшуюся атмосферу почти скорби. – Давай, девочка, передвинем тебя в другое положение и начнём…

Час пролетел незаметно. Но надо отдать должное Джеймсу – в обморок он не рухнул. Наоборот – заслышав чёткие команды и твёрдый голос Помфри, он таскал воду, менял постельное бельё и просил Лили тужиться, когда у неё иссякали силы. Заклинаниями Поппи удалила пуповину, поменяв позу роженице, усилила родовую деятельность. К сожалению, развернуть ребёнка магией она уже не могла, но этого и не понадобилось. Ровно в тот момент, когда звонкие часы отбили последний, двенадцатый час, малыш Гарри, весь в крови и слизи, издал первый в своей жизни крик…

Поппи немного жалела, что сменила свою специализацию акушерки на должность школьной медсестры, потому что такого счастья, как тогда, когда она передавала копошащийся комочек растроганному отцу, больше испытать не довелось.

После первого падения Волан-де-Морта было много дней, наполненных приятной суетой и покоем, но особого счастья в них не было.

Наверное, поэтому Альбус и не понимал, что ей, причастной к появлению Гарри Поттера на свет, больно смотреть, как мальчик с грустными глазами превращается в страшное существо. И не в его внешности было дело.

– Мадам Помфри, вам нужна моя помощь? – вот и он, лёгок на помине.

– Нет, Гарри, я уже почти закончила… – она улыбнулась мальчику, который не поскупился на улыбку в ответ. – Ты что-то хотел?

– М-м-м, да?.. – угол Поттеровского рта дёрнулся, как от нервного тика. – Профессор Дамблдор мне говорил, что скоро их придётся будить… это правда?

Поппи снова улыбнулась, подумав, что, кажется, Гарри не очень-то и доверяет словам Альбуса.

– Боюсь, Гарри, что они проснутся сами… – она пожала плечами. – Я вот что подумала: твой домовик, которого ты отослал в Хогвартс, вполне может помочь тебе с ними после их пробуждения.

– Мне бы не очень хотелось впутывать кого-то ещё… – Поттер потупил взгляд и отвернулся. Скула, видимая Поппи, и ухо алели в волосах. – Мне всё равно будет нечем тут заниматься…

– Гарри, я не знаю, были ли у тебя в детстве животные, но уход за четырьмя пациентами – это тяжкий труд. Ты готов ещё и это взвалить на себя?

Поттер кивнул.

«Конечно, он же считает себя виноватым…» – покачала головой мадам Помфри, протянула руку и потрепала Гарри по макушке, на которой по-прежнему торчал неукротимый вихор. Поттер поднял голову – в глазах зелень уже уступала завораживающим комбинациям алого и золотого.

– А когда это случится?

– Точное время я тебе не скажу, но у нас не больше недели… Подумаешь о моём предложении? – Гарри приник к Поппи и, улыбнувшись самыми уголками губ, кивнул. – Тогда я думаю, что тебе стоит немного погулять, а потом отнести обед Северусу и начать хотя бы с него. Если выдержишь его брюзжание, значит, с остальными больными ты точно справишься.

Гарри улыбнулся – задорно, как раньше, и, крепко обняв Поппи на прощание, выбежал из комнаты.

Помфри села на кровать Малфоя, не глядя на лежащего без движения пациента, и вздохнула. Её молодость ушла на служение людям. Может, сейчас она бы, с оглядкой на жизненный опыт, по-другому прожила некоторые отрезки своей жизни. Например, уделяла бы больше времени семье. Возможно, тогда бы муж и не бросил её с двумя сыновьями на руках, чтобы уйти к другой, которая и не моложе была и не красивее – менее занятая, и всего-то. Да и сыновья не ставили бы в упрёк, что соседку они видели куда чаще родной матери, которая лечила разбитые коленки и расквашенные носы чужим, а не своим детям. Но время всё расставило на свои места: сыновья выросли, построили семьи и уже растят собственных детей, стараясь им дать то, что сами недополучили в детстве. Если бы не война, Поппи давно уже гостила бы у них и баловала своих внуков.

А Гарри? Вот тут Поппи вздохнула – он был для неё ещё одним сыном. И за него болело сердце. Что ждёт его в будущем? Неужели та любовь, которую он пока робко предлагает Северусу, погибнет, задавленная Обетами и жестокой моралью? И Гарри погрязнет в обидах и мести? Хорошо, если только своим обидчикам, а не всему Магическому миру…


	13. Chapter 13

Гарри давно заметил, что сколько бы ты ни ждал чего-то хорошего в жизни, сбудется оно или нет – это уж как зажравшемуся мирозданию захочется, а вот плохое – стоит лишь о нём просто упомянуть в случайном разговоре, и оно тут как тут – получи и распишись за своевременную доставку. 

Казалось, ещё вчера он только спросил мадам Помфри о сроке своей свободы, как мирно текущие в своём русле события «вышли из берегов». 

Со Снейпом они не разговаривали: Гарри молча приносил ему еду, так же молча помогал дойти – Северус вполне крепко уже держался на ногах – до туалета или душа, но из былых дружеских перепалок и обмена скудными новостями между ними проскальзывали лишь чёрствые просьбы. Гарри терялся в догадках, почему дела обстояли так, ведь они не ссорились и даже не спорили. 

В доме, полном забот о теперь уже своих подопечных, Поттер чувствовал медленно подползающее одиночество. Пару раз Гарри срывался, усыплял Снейпа и забирался в его постель, обнимал себя его руками, но эти руки, которые запомнились крепкими и щемяще нежными, не прижимали к себе, а просто висели плетями или лежали на груди нашкодившего героя неподвижным камнем. 

А с утра, словно Северус подозревал что-то такое, он устраивал Поттеру настоящий аврал, иногда срываясь и говоря умело завуалированные гадости. И только мадам Помфри разгоняла их, как дерущихся воробьёв, в разные стороны и на несколько часов переключала внимание на себя. Ругань стихала, но отчуждение никуда не девалось. 

Лесной домик был изучен вдоль и поперёк, вернуться в Хогвартс хотя бы на один день не давали министерская проверка и негласная война между директором школы и женой пропавшего попечителя, а Северус так и не желал возвращать былой уровень общения. Словно стыдился установившейся между ними интимности. 

Гарри дошел до такого состояния, что уже был готов достать с неба и Луну, и ободрать небосвод до единой звёздочки за одно добровольное объятие, когда случилось ожидаемое, но нежеланное происшествие.

Вначале зелье перестало действовать на Флетчера: однажды утром он выпил положенную порцию, по привычке устроился под одеялом, но снова распахнул глаза, полные обиды – вместо сладких грёз была обычная комната, не первой свежести постельное бельё и полный мочевой пузырь. 

Бывают действия (а иногда и целый их набор), которые люди способны совершать, не думая – даже когда пьяны или же спросонья. Наземникус хоть и выглядел не по-человечески странно, но всё же оставался человеком, поэтому сполз с постели, прошлёпал босыми ногами до первой видимой двери и потянулся к ручке. Надо сказать, что сделал он это не одной рукой – тело, в котором магия нарушила обычные для него рефлексы, потянулось к ручке всеми конечностями одной своей половины.

Даже очень сонный Флетчер, как любой вор, был наблюдателен. Уставившись по крайней мере на три собственные руки, он издал вопль, услышанный мадам Помфри из соседней комнаты, где расположили пока ещё спящего МакНейра. 

Целительница наложила на вопящего Наземникуса сонные чары, но магия и тут дала сбой: применённые заклинания не усыпили его, как надо, а лишь сделали заторможенным и ленивым. 

Вот только лучше не стало: Наземникус ощупал своё тело, а затем – быстрее, чем могла отреагировать мадам Помфри – метнулся к потускневшему зеркалу трюмо. От созерцания своего облика Флетчер отпрыгнул в сторону, тоненько взвыл, схватил со столика кем-то забытую щётку для волос и метнул её в зеркало. Должно быть, эту комнату раньше занимала весьма капризная леди, потому что щётка мягко отскочила от хрупкого стекла и как ни в чём не бывало упала обратно на столик. 

Наземникус заметался по комнате. Руки хватались то за голову, то за сердце, накладываясь ладонями одна на другую. Мадам Помфри показалось, что она смотрит на огромного морского анемона, который колышется от подводного течения, не забывая при этом хватать зазевавшуюся рыбёшку. Рыбёшкой стал флакончик успокоительного, который целительница опорожнила в судорожно раскрываемый рот Флетчера. 

Наземникус, глотнув зелья, тяжело плюхнулся на пол и, обняв себя парой рук, данных ему от рождения, замер, не слушая и не слыша никого. Мадам Помфри, пользуясь его покорностью, влила в него целый комплекс зелий: укрепляющее, желудочное – чтобы приучить к поступлению пищи; он покорно глотал их, но в его глазах царили безнадёжность и опустошение. Ни аромат еды, ни тихий успокаивающий голос целительницы не смогли вывести Флетчера из его созерцательного транса. Мадам Помфри отлевитировала Наземникуса на кровать и, навесив на него Сигнальные чары, ушла проверять других пациентов. На душе у неё становилось всё тяжелее.

Гарри решился проведать Флетчера лишь к вечеру. Но всё равно он нерешительно топтался на пороге, раздумывая, входить или нет, и разглядывал жертву своей магии. Здоровое любопытство в нём боролось с такой же здоровой брезгливостью: с искривлённых в мучительной гримасе губ Флетчера на покрывало тянулась ниточка слюны, а чувствительный нюх Гарри улавливал неприятные запахи пота и мочи, исходящие от одежды Наземникуса. Странно, но Флетчер вздрогнул, словно почувствовал обидчика, хотя – Поттер был уверен – до этого тот даже не смотрел в его сторону. Огромные глаза испуганно воззрились на Гарри, не зная, чего ещё ожидать. А затем Наземникус потянулся к Поттеру всеми руками и изрёк только одно слово:

– Дай! 

Гарри попятился, а потом лихорадочно принялся шарить по карманам, извлекая оттуда всякую всячину: мелкие монетки, канцелярские скрепки и отложенные до лучших времён пуговицы, когда-то и откуда-то оторванные. Весь этот мусор он сложил на краю кровати и двинулся к двери, не сводя глаз с Флетчера, который с радостным визгом стал перебирать свои новые сокровища.

«Кажется, он совсем помешался…» – подумал Гарри уже на пороге, задыхаясь от внезапно подступивших слёз.


	14. Chapter 14

Северус сам не понимал, что с ним происходило. Он старался делать всё, чтобы показать Поттеру, что даже таким, каким его сделали, он способен жить дальше. Однако вместо ледяного спокойствия, которое ему было присуще, Северус легко выходил из состояния равновесия, снова вживался в роль вечно раздражённого и неудовлетворённого учителя зелий и не мог остановиться, с каким-то злорадством наблюдая за недоумением Поттера. Всё, что определённо был способен сказать Снейп – началось это со снов. Северус не жаловался на их отсутствие никогда – только Окклюменция спасала от пробуждения по нескольку раз за ночь от собственного крика, но сны с таким содержанием ему не снились уже очень давно – он и забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал нечто подобное. 

Вместо живого общения с Гарри Северус перечитывал вдоль и поперёк периодическую прессу, доводил свой блестящий ум до какой-то степени перенасыщения ненужной информацией, от которой голова казалась набитой ватой, и засыпал, стараясь не ёрзать и не ворочаться. Постепенно тяжесть в голове расползалась ночной мглой по всему телу, оно тяжелело и будто бы застывало. А дальше Снейпа накрывало сном. Тягучее, как перегретая патока, ночное забытьё облепляло уставшее сознание, сковывало по рукам и ногам. Картинки приходили позже. В своём содержании – бредовые, разрозненные и бессмысленные. Именно такие, чтобы не вспоминать ужасы прошедшей войны. 

Но дальше… Северус не знал, как назвать то, что происходило. Тело, кажущееся всего лишь каменным изваянием, чувствовало чьё-то тепло рядом, по щекам и шее бродили горячие выдохи, а чужая нежность просачивалась в абсурд, творящийся в его снах. И одноглазые пираты, сдирая со своих тел грязное рваньё, чтобы выпить и пошалить в компании потасканных портовых путан, вдруг приобретали поттеровские черты, плавность его движений и соблазнительность, свойственную только этому мальчишке. Северус уже протягивал к нему руки, но портовые девки никогда не отдавали того, что считали своим. И вместо тепла ладони Гарри Северус чувствовал липкие засаленные кружева, а Поттер исчезал среди толпы расплывшихся бабищ, как жемчужина, отпавшая от королевского венца, исчезает в куче свежего навоза. 

Снейп рвался за мальчиком, раскидывал помехи со своего пути, не разбирая – человек ли это или предмет убогого интерьера, но видел лишь жалкие признаки присутствия Поттера: его ненароком брошенный взгляд – прежде чем Гарри завернул за угол; взмах тонкой руки или смазанную улыбку, отражённую надбитым зеркалом. Северус спешил за Поттером, радуясь его присутствию в своих снах, а потом просыпался и оказывался лишённым даже таких мелких радостей, потому что во сне Гарри улыбался, кивал, протягивал руки только ему, а в жизни – отворачивался, прятал взгляд и даже не огрызался на колкие фразы своего бывшего профессора. 

– Будто бы в чём-то… провинился… – шипел Снейп, когда Гарри устремлялся к другим своим жертвам. – Или же… ему всё равно…

Единственное, что мирило их на короткое время – приёмы крови. Каждый из двух прошедших сеансов кровопускания начинался с того, что Поттер нерешительно топтался на пороге, пристально всматривался в насупленное лицо Снейпа, ожидая, что тот его попросту прогонит, махнёт рукой, сопровождая это действо фразой, которая страшила Гарри безразличием:

– Подите прочь, мистер Поттер!

Но Северус молча закатывал левый рукав, обнажая уродливое пятно там, где раньше темнела метка, и клал оголённое запястье на одеяло. Но никогда не отворачивался, наблюдая, как неуверенно Гарри взбирался на постель с той стороны, где должна была бы спать миссис Снейп, если бы она существовала, как благоговейно притрагивался губами к тонкой ниточке пульса, как облизывал нежную кожу перед укусом и долго зализывал причинённый ущерб, сжимая как бы ненароком пальцы Снейпа. А потом тяжело дышал в скомканное одеяло, то ли не в состоянии встать, то ли продлевая свой короткий визит, и Северус смотрел, как хрупкая мальчишечья шея покрывается перламутровой плёнкой испарины.

Этой картиной Снейп мог любоваться постоянно, но слишком быстро дыхание Гарри выравнивалось, он поднимал на профессора какие-то обречённые глаза, скупо благодарил и уходил, натыкаясь на мебель. И уже из коридора до слуха Северуса доносился полный разочарования стон. В такие дни обед всегда запаздывал.

В остальном Гарри был ответственным «хозяином» – язвил про себя Снейп: кормил и убирал за своими «зверушками» вовремя, особенно если задерживалась мадам Помфри, и не давал своему темпераменту и повинующейся ему магии вырваться даже на краткий миг, чтобы не навредить ещё больше тем, кого он переделал под свои представления о справедливости. 

Терпение. То, чему Северус учился десятилетия и чем порывистый Поттер овладел в считанные дни. Злило. Злило не это. Злило, что вместе с терпением Гарри постепенно превращал сам себя в кого-то другого – неродного, холодного и равнодушного. 

Перелом должен был наступить, и он таки случился. Был вечер, тёплый и на редкость ясный. Северус размял пальцы, затёкшие под весом книги о стихийной магии ребёнка, хоть и не знал, чем его заинтересовала эта тема, заложил страницу тонкой полоской картона, на которую кто-то аккуратно приклеил засушенные цветы – кажется, закладку вместе с книгой принесла мадам Помфри – и, заперев открытое окно магией, прикрыл глаза. Чтобы тут же их распахнуть от горестного всхлипа: возле кровати сидел на корточках Поттер, его плечи вздрагивали, а ладони закрывали лицо.

Прежде чем выдохнуть: «Гарри», Северус успел передумать о сотне причин его слёз. Как минимум Хогвартс рухнул полностью, и на этот раз под обломками погибли все. Или же снова ожил туго убиваемый Том Реддл. Или же… мало ли катастроф могло произойти за время, которое мирно текло в чаще Запретного леса?

Услышав своё имя, Поттер заполз на кровать, подкатился под бок приподнимающегося Снейпа и затих, всхлипывая в рукав профессорской пижамы.

– Он очнулся… – прошептал Поттер, и сердце Северуса ёкнуло – значит, всё-таки возвращение Волан-де-Морта. – Похож на помешанного.

– Он и раньше… был безумен… – Северус сглотнул ком в горле, – даже выглядя человеком…

– Ну да, нормальный бы не стал якшаться с темномагическими штучками, – Гарри заполз к Северусу под одеяло и прижался к нему, заметно дрожа. Снейп достал палочку и сотворил слабенькое усыпляющее заклинание, не зная, чем ещё он мог сейчас успокоить Поттера. Зелий под рукой не было.

– Его всегда… привлекало запретное… – в голове пункт за пунктом складывался план действий. А для этого Гарри должен быть хотя бы в себе. 

– Я заметил! Один медальон Слизерина чего стоит! – Поттер пригрелся, дрожь понемногу сходила на нет. И, по-видимому, стал засыпать, потому что его речь становилась невнятной.

– Надо будет рассказать… Альбусу – у него… как обычно… есть в запасе что-то… – пробормотал Снейп, чувствуя тихое равномерное сопение в ухо. В отличие от успокоившегося Гарри, Северус комкал край одеяла и кусал губы. В сознании помимо воли всплывали такие кары, которыми Тёмный Лорд поднимал себе настроение, что теперь уже Снейпа понемногу стало пробивать дрожью.

– Он знает… – Поттер бессовестно зевнул, демонстрируя розовый язык и безупречный зубной набор, – мадам Помфри ему точно рассказала! Просто я не ожидал… так скоро…

Северус внезапно почувствовал себя одураченным. Что-то не вязалось в истории с пробуждением. Если Альбус уже знал о возвращении Тёмного Лорда, то почему он ещё не здесь? Ладно сам Северус – он никогда не считал себя какой-то важной птицей, чтобы его нужно было охранять или лелеять, но Гарри – герой пророчества, последняя надежда на победу над злым властелином… а домик не скрывали ни Фиделиус, ни другие охранные заклинания, даже самые простенькие. Да и сонные чары не обладали такой уж силой, чтобы успокоить Поттера, если бы тот был в крайней стадии нервного возбуждения… 

Снейп слегка потормошил Гарри.

– Кто, ты говоришь, очнулся? – Гарри захлопал глазами, а потом опять бухнулся под бок Северусу, прильнув к нему, как пиявка к своему долгожданному обеду.

– Да Наземникус Флетчер… – Поттер зевнул второй раз, уткнулся носом в подмышку Снейпу и засопел. Северус тихо и облегчённо хохотнул, подгребая поближе к себе своё уснувшее счастье.


	15. Chapter 15

Ночь сложно было назвать спокойной, но Северус вряд ли променял бы её одну на сотню других, где он высыпался в одиночестве. Соседом Гарри оказался слишком беспокойным: постоянно ворочался, вскакивал, а потом снова падал на постель, бессознательно лип к Снейпу, чуть ли не укладываясь на него сверху. Северус лежал неподвижно, потому что стоило ему пошевелиться и ослабить контроль над собственным телом, и утро застало бы в этой кровати одного мальчика с нервным срывом и труп мужчины нестандартной наружности. 

Посреди ночи, когда Северус немного усмирил свою похоть уверениями, что желанный Гарри – это плод его воображения и ничего больше, Поттер в очередной раз заворочался, не просыпаясь, стянул с себя футболку, скинул кроссовки и подлез под руку Снейпу, вздохнул, утыкаясь холодным носом в подмышку, и засопел. Северус жалел, что среди зелий, которыми его пичкала мадам Помфри, не было пузырька с Напитком Живой Смерти. Его плоть не просто демонстрировала свои желания – она требовала их удовлетворения настойчивой тянущей болью. Не помогали и ранее использованные хитрости: образы бесчеловечных пожирательских пыток заслонялись ощущением горячей кожи под чувствительными подушечками пальцев и дыханием, оседавшим на соске чувственной лаской. И лишь когда в ход пошли леденящие душу воспоминания, как умирают от нарушенного Непреложного Обета, Северус стал дышать немного медленнее, а боль неудовлетворённого желания снизилась до терпимой. Настолько, что Северус уснул.

Утро должно было принести Снейпу дополнительные удовольствия, недоступные ранее: мягкое трение, когда просыпающиеся потягиваются, разминая затекшие конечности, нежные касания, которые можно списать на привидевшееся в полудрёме. Однако всего этого утром не стало: их разбудил возмущённый возглас Помфри, которая выкроила в своём графике время только на рассвете.

– Как ты мог, Северус?! – бушевала она, хватая Гарри за запястье и выволакивая его из постели Снейпа, как обманутый супруг неверную жену. – Ты не бережёшь собственную жизнь! Какое бесстыдство!

Одеяло, стянутое насильно вытаскиваемым Гарри, обнажило и Северуса, являя миру следы, оставленные отнюдь не невинным утешением. 

– А вы, мистер Поттер? – Поппи отвела взор от засохших пятен на тёмной ткани пижамы Снейпа и накинулась на хлопающего глазами сонного Гарри. – Вы хотите своему профессору смерти? 

– Я никогда не сделаю ему больно… – запротестовал Поттер. – Я…

– Обет не спросит: хотите ли вы ему сделать больно или нет – он просто будет убивать его мучительно и долго! – прервала оправдания Помфри, воинственно упираясь свободной рукой в бедро.

Лицо Гарри помертвело.

– Обет? – сорвалось с побелевших губ. Гримаса горечи исказила поттеровские черты, делая своего обладателя гораздо старше или, скорее, более старым. – Больше такого не повторится, мадам Помфри… я вам это обещаю…

Гарри вышел, так и не взглянув на Снейпа, стиснувшего челюсти до желваков. 

Северус надеялся, что Гарри даст ему оправдаться, когда принесёт обед, или просто заглянет. 

Но сгустились сумерки, по деревянным панелям поползли густые тени, а Поттера так и не было. И даже ужин принесла Помфри. Снейп больше ковырял в тарелке, чем что-то съел, размышляя, где он сплоховал, и краем уха слушал нервную болтовню Поппи. 

– Что? Что ты сказала? – Северус перестал разглядывать размазанный тонким слоем салат из тёртой моркови, а вперил немигающий взгляд в Помфри.

– Чем ты слушал? – фыркнула Поппи. – Говорю: МакНейр и Малфой очнулись… пора мне! Спокойной ночи.

Она поднялась быстрее, чем Северус сформулировал следующий вопрос, и, собрав посуду взмахом палочки, торопливо ушла. Но, судя по мелким пятнышкам крови по краю целительского фартука, что-то в этом пробуждении пошло не так.


	16. Chapter 16

У Альбуса Дамблдора уже вошло в привычку встречать рассвет в кабинете за столом. Не спалось. От постоянных волнений – стоило лечь – дёргались руки и ноги. Не помогали ни успокоительные, ни Окклюменция. 

– Старость, – сам себе поставил диагноз Альбус с усталым вздохом.

– Нервное истощение! – возразил портрет Бэзила Фронсака, обвиняюще ткнув в действующего директора пальцем. – Умиротворяющий бальзам, прогулки на свежем воздухе, и, Альбус, сократите приём нуждающихся – вам уже не сорок лет!

– Ну-ну, Бэзил, у меня ещё есть дела, которые необходимо завершить…

– Опять посетители! – каркнула одноглазая горбунья с маленькой и тёмной картины. Дамблдор сомневался, но вроде бы это был единственный портрет Горгулии Стерджирс – целительницы, прославившейся изобретением лекарства от магической чумы в глубоком Средневековье. Сама горбунья об этом молчала. – Это не кабинет директора, это проходной двор какой-то! 

В дверь постучали. Уверенно и настойчиво. За долгие годы на посту директора Альбус научился распознавать будущие заботы по стуку, с которым входил посетитель. Если он еле слышный и быстрый, словно тот, кто за дверью, сомневается, нужно ли ему входить, значит, будут о чём-то просить. Если стук громкий, отрывистый, то лучше призвать сразу всю свою рассудительность и спокойствие – скорее всего, будут требовать или предъявлять претензии. А такой (самый проблемный) – за дверью стоит человек, который знает, как получить то, что хочет, и уверен в собственной правоте.

– Войдите! – Дамблдор откинулся на спинку кресла. Призывать рассудительность и спокойствие уже было неоткуда – вторую неделю его донимала полная и непобедимая апатия. 

И всё же Альбус удивился: на пороге его кабинета стоял Драко Малфой. В принципе, всё тот же мальчишка, что и в школе, и всего-то – отцовская трость подмышкой.

– Чем обязан? – Дамблдор указал на стул напротив. 

– Семейные дела, – расплывчато ответил Драко, устремляя цепкий, типично малфоевский взгляд на Дамблдора.

– В этом я вряд ли смогу вам помочь, – улыбнулся Альбус, глядя на посетителя поверх очков-половинок. 

– Как знать, как знать, – Драко вернул улыбку, остудив её до температуры вечных льдов. Задев самым краем разговора погоду и политику – две самые нейтральные и обязательные для вежливого разговора темы – Малфой наконец-то перешёл к цели своего визита.

– Вы, случайно, не знакомы с Пенелопой Грейвуд? – Драко переложил трость из одной руки в другую, и на полировке эбенового дерева остались хорошо заметные влажные следы.

– Не имею чести… 

– Очень жаль! – глаза Драко сузились и стали походить на щёлочки. – Потому что она утверждает, что во время Последней Битвы видела, находясь в подлеске, как мой отец сражался с некой особой…

– И эту особу, с которой сражался ваш отец, узнали? – Дамблдор подался вперёд, выражая заинтересованность и скрывая, как затряслись старческие ладони. – И позвольте уточнить: она настолько хорошо знала вашего отца, что смогла опознать его под маской Пожирателя?

Драко стушевался. Действительно, откуда такая уверенность у перепуганной насмерть женщины? Даже то, что Люциус Малфой в тот день был без Пожирательской экипировки – он, вообще-то, не участвовал в битве, а разыскивал сына – не давало гарантии, что Поттер сражался именно с отцом, а не с каким-то ещё блондином. Уж кого-кого, а блондинов в ставке Волан-де-Морта хватало.

– И вы не назвали имени особы, с коей вёл дуэль ваш отец… – мягко напомнил Дамблдор.

– Гарри Поттер! 

Драко ненавидел чувствовать себя дураком, но именно так и получилось, когда Дамблдор едва заметно усмехнулся.

– Боюсь, мистер Малфой, что вас ввели в заблуждение – Гарри Поттер вообще не участвовал в Последней Битве. В это время он находился в Больничном Крыле без сознания…

– И всё же я вынужден настаивать… – мотнул головой Драко. Светлая чёлка взметнулась и снова прикрыла левый глаз.

– На чём?

– На встрече с Поттером. Не отпирайтесь, согласно министерским данным, вы – его опекун! – Драко подхватился с места, но из-за привычки не показывать своих эмоций старшим остановился. Альбус невольно залюбовался младшим Малфоем – всё-таки породу видно издалека. 

– Я и не собирался отрицать, но Гарри сейчас далеко. На лечении.

– Я должен узнать, что с моим отцом! И прошу дать мне адрес или координаты, где бы я смог найти Поттера…

Терпение относилось к достоинствам Альбуса Дамблдора, но и оно было не безграничным.

– Имейте совесть! – внезапно гаркнул Дамблдор, вскакивая. Бедро, поражённое проклятием, ответило острой болью. – Из-за соратников вашего отца молодой человек вынужден вместо юношеских забот лечиться! А вы ещё смеете от меня что-то требовать? 

Альбус, прихрамывая, вышел из-за стола и навис над Малфоем, вжавшим голову в плечи.

– Если я приподниму левый рукав вашей мантии, мистер Малфой, что я там увижу? Пятно, оставшееся от метки? Так почему же вы не настаивали и не требовали чего-то от своего Повелителя? Стали бы героем, вынудив вернуть Гарри свободу! Но нет! Вы жались по углам и молились Высшим силам, чтобы о вас не вспомнили! А теперь вы приходите сюда и смеете мне указывать, как поступать дальше? Вы – сопливый мальчишка, ещё не выросший из коротких штанишек! Я знать не знаю и не хочу знать, что привиделось трусливой Пожирательнице, сидящей в кустах, чтобы сохранить свою никчёмную жизнь, но никого, даже Министра Магии… да будь он самим Мерлином… я не пущу к Гарри! – Альбус, чеканя шаг, вернулся к своему креслу. Нога болела почти нестерпимо. – Время, которое я мог вам уделить, закончилось. Я – директор школы, а не отдел Аврората по розыску опасных преступников, к которым причисляю и вашего отца, поэтому я требую по таким вопросам меня больше не тревожить! 

– Вы лишаете меня даже надежды на то, чтобы узнать, жив ли мой отец… – губы Драко задрожали, а глаза подозрительно заблестели. – Неужели и в вас война уничтожила всё человеческое?

– Я могу пообещать, что дам вам знать, если увижу Люциуса Малфоя живым и здоровым. Большего, увы, обещать не могу… – Альбус прижал левую руку к груди – сердце отозвалось спазмом.

– Спасибо хоть за это, – Драко поднялся, кивнул на прощание и пошёл к выходу. Куда-то делись и нахальство, и малфоевская самоуверенность, оставив вместо себя обычного, соскучившегося по отцу подростка. Альбусу было жаль его, но изменить ни прошлое, ни настоящее он был не в силах.


	17. Chapter 17

Гарри не мог ни словами, ни мыслями сформулировать, что произошло там, в спальне Северуса. Просто в глазах закружились тёмные пятна. Просто сердце стиснуло так, будто оно пыталось выжать из себя всю кровь, до последней капли. Просто на языке загорчило. И сдавили стены старого дома. Всё просто. Всё как обычно. Только почему-то хотелось идти куда-то без цели и не выбирая направления, чтобы не видеть, не слышать и не вспоминать никого и ничего. Исчезнуть.  
Дом тоже оказался непрост. Магические дома, говорят, перенимают характер своих владельцев. Значит ли ощущение постороннего присутствия, что хозяин любил созерцать чужую жизнь? Возможно. Однако этот невидимый, но вполне осязаемый взгляд преследовал. Когда раздражённый, когда любопытный. Даже в спальне Гарри не находил себе от него покоя. И только рядом с Северусом чужое внимание куда-то исчезало, будто невидимый обитатель стыдился лорнировать нечто настолько интимное. 

Помфри схватила поттеровский рукав, но в её ладони остался лишь обрывок ткани – Гарри даже не заметил жалкой попытки его остановить. У него в ушах звучал смех, полный злорадства.  
«Северус… Что же ты наделал?» – Поттер уже был за порогом дома. Здесь раскинулся абсолютно другой мир.  
Лучи солнца, ещё по-утреннему розовые, ласкали подступающий к крыльцу лес. Птицы захлёбывались трелями, радуясь приходу нового дня. Совсем близко, под кустом отцветшего шиповника, копал нору толстый барсук. В глубоких синих тенях веяло прохладой, и Гарри, едва сдерживая бушующую магию, углубился в лес.  
Траву не чертили тропинки, изумруд её ковра был безупречен, а сама она наползала на могучие корни деревьев, плавно перерастая в слой тончайшего, неправдоподобно зелёного мха. Напряжение не отпускало Гарри, а разрушительная магия понемногу просачивалась, награждая Запретный Лес очередными диковинками: то цветком, задорно щёлкающим внезапно выросшими челюстями и хватающим зазевавшихся бабочек, то двухголовой птичкой, которая, впрочем, была рада своему преображению – в двух клювах можно принести в два раза больше пищи галдящему семейству.  
Гарри пробирался дальше, цеплялся скрюченными пальцами за шершавую кору, перескакивал через сплетение корней, иногда останавливался и пытался снова взять под контроль и чувства, и магию, но не получалось. Максимум, чего он добился – мох поменял цвет, став лазурным, и не пытался откусить пальцы или сожрать кого-то, а тональность птичьего пения поднялась на октаву. Но сам он взмок так, будто вручную ворочал камни.  
Вода. Нужна была вода. В лесу было много ручьев и ручейков, питающих Чёрное озеро. Иногда сливаясь в низинах, они образовывали небольшие и холодные запруды, в которых селилась разная магическая нечисть. К такому озерцу Гарри и вышел.  
Он стянул с себя одежду – всю, до последней нитки, стряхнул с ног кроссовки и с разбегу плюхнулся в воду. На мгновение ему показалось, что он разучился дышать – вода была просто ледяной. Нечисти он не боялся – наоборот: встреча с каким-нибудь гриндилоу позволила бы без зазрения совести растратить часть бушевавшей магии. Однако запруда была пуста.  
Гарри нырнул, не закрывая глаз. Выглядевшая кристально чистой вода на деле была мутной. Перед носом вяло колыхались длинные, будто бы кем-то изъеденные нити водорослей. Ничего примечательного. Гарри сделал пару гребков ещё глубже, туда, где густой взвесью висел сумрак. Казалось, холод сковывал по рукам и ногам и не давал добраться до поверхности, чтобы вдохнуть. Гарри несколько раз отчаянно трепыхнулся, вместо сумрачной глубины ноги упёрлись в илистое дно. Гарри с силой оттолкнулся от него. Вынырнул, вдохнул воздух, чувствуя, как улетучивается злость и стучат зубы. Ещё раз окунулся с головой и поспешил на берег. Свежий ветерок тут же выстудил его до костей. Гарри прыгал по бережку, тёр предплечья и ощущал, как вместо волосков на коже дыбом поднимаются чешуйки и покалывают пальцы. Немного согревшись, он растянулся животом вниз прямо на траве, наблюдая, как перед его носом деловитые муравьи тащат в муравейник жирную гусеницу, густо покрытую красными волосками. Гарри сам себе напоминал эту гусеницу, её бедолажные попытки вырваться из стальных челюстей обстоятельств. А дальше мысли, убаюканные размеренными лесными звуками, перенесли его далеко. Вместо холодной запруды босые ступни ласкало тёплое море, а Северус, по-домашнему спокойный, в льняном костюме, сквозь ткань которого просвечивала розоватая кожа, улыбался проплывающим высоко в небе облакам. И всё было хорошо. И всё было удивительно. Словно и не было войны, смертей и боли – не здесь и не сейчас. Гарри вздохнул. Припекало солнце. Он вцепился пальцами в шёлк травы и мечтательно выдохнул, удобнее устраиваясь на своём ложе. Когда-нибудь это обязательно будет. Главное, немного потерпеть. И Гарри улыбнулся мечтам, не способный сопротивляться настойчивой дрёме, которая вдруг навалилась на веки свинцовым грузом.  
Вначале ему сквозь сон показалось, что причудливо вскрикнула какая-то птица. Совсем по-человечески, будто её терзали муки и отчаяние. Гарри приподнялся на локтях и прислушался. Крик повторился. Нет, не птица и даже не неведомое животное. Поттер натянул на голое тело влажную от росы одежду и побежал обратно к дому.  
Рык, полный ярости, он услыхал ещё на лестнице. Флетчер? Нет, тот так и оставался разумом в каком-то из своих миров, играл блестящими пуговицами и плюй-камнями, иногда улыбался своим мыслям и хныкал, когда писал под себя во время своих забав. Гарри сунулся в комнату Малфоя – Люциус ещё спал. Однако его лицо то и дело меняло выражение, а светлые ресницы трепетали. Уже скоро очнётся и он. Оставалось проверить МакНейра.  
МакНейр выглядел так, будто собирался сниматься в маггловском фильме ужасов. Гарри не так много их видел, но помнил несколько самых напряжённых моментов, когда существо, нелепое и не по-человечески жуткое, находило свою жертву. Гарри сглотнул – омерзительнее зрелища сложно было и придумать. Но не это пугало его до чёртиков – палач, едва продрав глаза, принялся за то, что лучше всего умел – убивать.  
Под обнажённой тушей изуродованного Пожирателя распласталась мадам Помфри, и, что хуже всего – казалось, уже мёртвая. Гарри остолбенел – Поппи была из немногого числа людей, к которым он искренне привязался, и зрелище её нелепой гибели шокировало. Потревоженная переживаниями магия всколыхнулась. МакНейр, словно от толчка, взвился и прыжком отстранился от неподвижной жертвы, показывая весь свой устрашающий вид.  
Картина действительно пугала: вместо одного мускулистого мужчины – МакНейру не был чужд физический труд – существо напоминало старое фото викторианских цирковых уродцев. Нижняя часть тела, вполне обычная, переходила в торс, который мог принадлежать сиамским близнецам. Магия Гарри, откликнувшаяся на его желание, навечно соединила палача и жертву в одном теле, обрекая МакНейра на соседство с убитым им аврором. Тело аврора уже разлагалось – чары частично скрывали тошнотворный запах, но всё равно надо было обладать желудком изрядной крепости, чтобы находиться рядом с этим существом.  
Ещё несколько мгновений МакНейр смотрел на Гарри, а потом с рыком, в котором угадывались проклятия, набросился на него. Безумство? Не было никакого безумства. Была жажда зверя упиться, омыть руки чужой кровью, насладиться страданиями другого. Зверя можно понять – он убивает ради пропитания. Но разве МакНейр был голоден? Вряд ли. А вот жаждал ли он нести смерть себе подобным? Без сомнения!  
Отшатнувшись, Гарри создал щит – в отличие от обычного, невидимого, этот мерцал, как пыльца феи Динь-Динь. МакНейр столкнулся с ним всем телом, будто бы и не видел преграды, отпрянул, мотнул головой и пошёл кругом, выискивая брешь в чарах. Гарри, не сводя с него глаз, подобрался ближе к безжизненной мадам Помфри. Её голова была откинута – на нежной коже наливались багрянцем следы от пальцев. Дрожащей рукой Гарри коснулся горла целительницы – биения пульса не чувствовалось. Поттер рухнул на колени, прикладывая к шее Помфри обе помокревшие ладони. Щит мигнул в последний раз и погас. А МакНейр, зловеще хохотнув, приближался неспешным шагом, картинно разминая пальцы действующей руки.  
Гарри не смотрел в его сторону – всё своё внимание он сконцентрировал на мадам Помфри.  
\- Энервейт… Энервейт… – шептал он, поглаживая уродливые отметины. В его груди, казалось, заледенело сердце.  
Непонятно, что подействовало – магия Поттера, щедро вливаемая Поппи, или кто-то свыше решил, что смертей достаточно – но мадам Помфри шевельнулась, застонала и открыла глаза, чтобы их тут же выпучить и заорать: рядом сидел растерянный Гарри, а над ним, предвкушающе оскалившись, нависал палач МакНейр. От вопля Гарри вскочил, но был тут же сметён зло ухмыляющимся МакНейром.  
– Помогите! – прохрипела Помфри. Магия Поттера будто бы ждала этой просьбы. Всколыхнувшись, она оплела палача сплошной непрозрачной пеленой и подняла в воздух, скрывая его уродство. Гарри подобрался к сидящей Поппи, плюхнулся рядом и обнял испуганную женщину обеими руками. Мадам Помфри обняла его в ответ, но так и не могла оторвать взгляда от закручивающегося кокона. На фартук из её носа монотонно капала кровь.  
Магия завывала, как голодный оборотень, рвала волосы, но понемногу успокаивалась. Пелена редела, истончалась, пока не исчезла совсем. МакНейр никуда не делся – он так и обретался под потолком, ограниченный прутьями непонятно откуда взявшейся клетки.  
\- Надо было убить его сразу! – простонал Гарри и вдруг всхлипнул, будто бы осознав, что сорвалось с его языка.  
Помфри молча гладила остренькое плечико. Болело горло, и всё ещё дрожали руки.  
Сюрпризы дня не закончились. Они сидели за столом. Помфри пила чай, щедро сдобренный успокоительными зельями, Гарри без аппетита жевал тост – зелья на него действовали слабо. И никак он не был готов к тому, чтобы сзади его с чувством сжали, а после чужие руки медленно поползли вниз. Гарри любил, когда его касался Северус, прикосновения других людей, вроде мадам Помфри, терпел, но шарящие руки неизвестно кого всколыхнули в памяти леденящие душу воспоминания. Гарри замер – глаза его испуганно расширились – а потом рванул изо всех сил в сторону.  
Волдеморт, находившийся перед внутренним взором – с безумной ухмылкой и натягивающий на руку перчатку, испещрённую рунами и утыканную шипами – исчез: за стулом, тяжело опираясь на сидение, стоял на коленях Люциус Малфой. От былого Малфоя не осталось ничего: ни красивого лица – усталость, страх и морщины, ни роскошных волос – их сожгло пламенем ещё перед Последней Битвой, ни чарующего голоса – как причудливое украшение, из разреза выглядывал язык, больше похожий на кусок окровавленного мяса. Люциус умоляюще протянул руки и задвигал губами, силясь что-то сказать.  
Если бы Малфой проснулся раньше МакНейра – неизвестно, но вполне возможно – Гарри бы подумал о помиловании. А так… магия подняла Люциуса к потолку. Через считанные мгновения комнату украшали уже две клетки.  
Мадам Помфри всхлипнула, одним глотком опорожнила свою чашку и прикрыла глаза рукой. Не дело было рыдать перед эмоционально неустойчивым подростком.


	18. Chapter 18

Ночь не принесла Гарри покоя. Слоняясь по пустым комнатам угрюмого дома, он чувствовал, что всё ещё больше запуталось. Чёрное и белое давно уже смешалось в серый безрадостный коктейль, и Гарри боялся, что вместо справедливости – настоящей, чтобы обиженные почувствовали, что они отмщены – принесёт лишь страдания, как Пожиратели Смерти, походить на которых совсем не хотелось. Он был готов променять свою новоприобретённую силу на жизнь маггла, лишь бы только не нужно было выбирать и карать. Лишь бы кто-то другой направил и поддержал. Раньше Гарри думал, что такого человека он нашёл – по крайней мере, по части поддержки. Но прошло немного времени, а он уже был не уверен в этом. Особенно когда мысли, как пони по кругу, возвращались к Северусу. 

«Разве его поступок – это не маленькое предательство?» – накручивал сам себя Гарри, но злость внутри всё равно не разгоралась. А вот тоска тлела. В тёмных портретах, с которых смотрели неподвижные лики незнакомых людей, он видел резкие черты лица Северуса, его внимательный взгляд, вроде бы немного отстранённый, но по-настоящему греющий. 

Под утро Гарри уже извёлся. Так виноват Северус или нет? Предавал или по-своему защищал от Дамблдора и всего мира? Гарри вошёл в комнату на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить чутко спящего Снейпа. Сам не знал, откуда и зачем такая таинственность. Смотреть, как расслабляется извечно нахмуренный лоб, как поднимается и опадает грудная клетка, как совсем изредка губы складываются в приятную улыбку? Наверное, всё это и ещё немного того, что Гарри не мог объяснить. 

Однако зря он старался – Северус не спал. 

– Нам стоит поговорить, – Гарри подпрыгнул на месте, никак не ожидая услышать тихий голос. Вот он – момент истины. 

– О чём? – Поттер сунул руки в карманы, но не сделал ни единого шага к постели Снейпа. 

– О произошедшем… вчерашним утром.

– Разве это имеет значение? Ты предал, как и многие до тебя… только и того, что не издевался надо мной там…

Северус подавился вдохом. Правда была более едкой, чем желчь броненосца, пролившаяся на руки. Она жгла горло и язык, она крутилась в голове нескончаемым количеством вариантов признаний. Но Северус понимал: сам бы он никогда бы не простил признания «между прочим», а завести разговор о плене не мог – всё указывало на то, что психика Гарри не выдержит такой правды. Будет только хуже.

– Ты неверно понимаешь… предательство... Я сделал всё… что тебе обещал… я тут, рядом с тобой… 

– Но Обет! Ты дал этот Обет! – Гарри сделал несколько шажков в сторону кровати. Напряжение будто бы оборачивало его тонкую фигуру плотным покрывалом. 

– Пришлось заплатить… условленную цену… всего лишь…

Даже со своего не самого удачного места Северус видел, как из плотно зажмуренных глаз Гарри брызнули злые слёзы, но зато свинцовая тяжесть поттеровской злости отпустила. Как раньше, Гарри стёр слёзы тыльной стороной ладони, не таясь подошёл к кровати, сел на край и коснулся руки Северуса дрожащими пальцами. 

– Сегодня мне показалось, что жизнь закончилась… – но губы всё равно дрожали, сложившись в вымученную робкую улыбку.

– Тебе ещё жить и жить… – Гарри согнулся, чтобы коснуться лбом их сплетённых рук, и вдруг обернулся. Ему показалось на миг, что в темноте комнаты кто-то был. Сердце в груди зачастило. Может, Дамблдор или мадам Помфри стоят на страже жизни Снейпа? Нет, огонёк Люмоса выхватил из тьмы потемневший багет картинной рамы и настенные панели. Никого живого. 

– Поппи сказала, что Люциус и МакНейр очнулись, – отвлёк от пристального созерцания стен и рам голос Северуса.

– А? Да, очнулись! – Гарри смотрел на Снейпа, но то и дело продолжал коситься в угол. Северус в такой темноте видел Поттера, а дальше практически ничего – зрение человека оказалось слабоватым перед ночной мглой, но чувствовал нервозность Поттера. – МакНейр чуть не убил мадам Помфри…

– И где он… сейчас? – Северус боялся услышать, что палач убит. Нет, смерть МакНейра Снейпа не волновала совсем. Его беспокоило, что Гарри мог бы стать его убийцей, а это ещё один шаг к грани. Шаг, которого нельзя было допустить.

– В своей комнате, – тихо ответил Поттер, съёживаясь. Его ладони повлажнели, и Северус это отчётливо ощущал. 

– И он жив? – Гарри даже подпрыгнул на месте от вопроса. И обиженно засопел.

– Что значит твой вопрос? Или ты думаешь, что если я – уродец, так и убить мне легче лёгкого?! – стал повышать голос Поттер. Северус похолодел: почти в кромешной темноте глаза Гарри горели красными огоньками. – Нет, я не убивал твоих друзей – я просто посадил их в клетки, как когда-то они сделали со мной! Пусть поболтаются под потолком – повеселят меня!

Северус стиснул зубы и процедил:

– Вам не кажется… Поттер, что это… уже чересчур? Вы же не жестокий… человек, зачем вы… с ними так?

– А они со мной?! – Гарри стукнул кулаком о столбик, удерживающий балдахин. Где-то из глубины кровати послышался противный скрежет. – Чем я провинился?

– Мы сейчас… не о вас говорим… должно быть, мои слова… вам покажутся жестокими… но вы не знаете… что такое семья… – выдавливая из себя неласковые слова, Северус задыхался. В горле клокотало, словно он захлёбывался не нравоучениями, а кровью.

– Да, не знаю! Но ради семьи я тем более бы сделал всё, чтобы змеемордый ублюдок сдох как можно быстрее! – Гарри наклонился над постелью и вперил нечеловеческий взгляд в лицо Снейпа. С такого расстояния Северус видел, как иллюзия, прикрывающая истинный облик Поттера, истончается и тает. Такого Гарри – с блестящими от чешуи щеками и горящими глазами – нестерпимо хотелось поцеловать. Северус облизнул губы и прохрипел:

– Когда угрожают насилием… пытками… убийством вашему ребёнку… вы сильно не потрепыхаетесь… 

Гарри вдруг рывком выровнялся, от его бурлящей магии вокруг замерцали мертвенно-бледные огоньки, потусторонние и зловещие. 

– Знаете, будь у меня семья, я бы не влезал в сомнительную аферу ради господства над миром! Так что придумайте что-то более убедительное, мой дорогой профессор Снейп! И потом – дети есть не у всех! Так что не выгораживайте своего Малфоя!

– Так нельзя… это ловушка! Ловушка для разума! – Северус старался не думать, что расстояние между их лицами сокращается. В бледном свете было видно, куда устремлён взгляд Гарри. И по мере того как губы приближались, голоса спорщиков становились тише. Последнюю фразу Гарри уже шептал, щекоча губами рот Снейпа.

– Ловушка? Нет, Северус. Это возмездие!

– Нет, Северус. Это возмездие, Северус! Какая идиллия?! Публика захлёбывается соплями и грызёт собственные бриллианты! 

Гарри резко обернулся, закрывая спиной Снейпа. А Снейп, прикрыв глаза, считал до десяти – голос был слишком знаком. И его звучание в стенах этого дома равнялось крупным неприятностям. 

Старая верная палочка, уютно умостившая в ладони, казалась слишком слабой. Надежда исчезла, не успев обогреть будто бы замерзшее сердце Северуса. Это конец!


	19. 19

Гарри обернулся – сердце в его груди забилось, словно птица, бредившая свободой.

Там, где ещё совсем недавно чудился кто-то с неприязненным взором, стояла, притоптывая ногой, Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Она глумливо улыбалась, одной рукой подкидывая вверх волшебную палочку и снова подхватывая её на лету, а второй – теребила простой серебряный медальон, который висел у неё на шее. За её спиной, победно скалясь, топтался Фенрир Сивый, время от времени приглушённо взлаивавший. Было видно, что его снедало нетерпение.

Выглядели они оба неважно, отметил Северус: должно быть, привольная жизнь оказалась не такой сладкой, как существование у трона Волан-де-Морта. Белла то и дело поправляла давно немытую шевелюру, норовившую закрыть ей обзор, на её шее были видны грязные полосы, а под ногтями чернела грязь. Фенрир же, и раньше не блиставший ухоженной внешностью, сейчас производил впечатление шелудивой собачонки.

Гарри и хотел бы отбросить прошлое, забыть всё, что с ним произошло, оставить из старой жизни лишь самое приятное: учёбу в Хогвартсе, друзей и, конечно же, Северуса. Однако стоило рассмотреть посетителей, как его накрыло воспоминаниями. Прошлое отпускать его не собиралось. Гарри снова и снова видел себя в пыточных, у ног Волан-де-Морта, под кем-то из его слуг…

Целый водоворот воспоминаний, ещё слишком свежих, кружил, не переставая и не давая исчезнуть теням, которые бередили душевные раны. И опять Гарри подумал – как тогда, когда острый каблук Беллатрисы пробил ему ладонь и пригвоздил её к грязному камню, – разве может такая красивая женщина быть столь отвратительно уродливой? На фоне страшного как смертный грех Волан-де-Морта она казалась ещё более омерзительной, словно её красота подчёркивала её гнилую суть.

– Прекрасно осознавать, что где-то тебя ещё помнят, – Беллатриса кокетливо стрельнула глазами. Из них, тёмных, как прогоревшие угольки в камине, на Гарри смотрели похоть и тьма. – М-м-м, мой сладкий десертик, я о тебе не забыла. У меня сегодня второй день рождения!

Гарри для срыва, бывало, хватало и гораздо меньшего. Он сжался, чувствуя, как нечто тёмное и смертоносное рвётся из него, чтобы покарать, убить, стереть с лица земли. Неведомая сила, мощная, как торнадо, всё же закружила по комнате, срывая со стен канделябры и бра, картины и аппликации в золочёных рамках. Но в комнате был Северус. И Гарри не простил бы себе, если бы тот пострадал. Чтобы контролировать разбушевавшуюся магию, он прикладывал ещё больше усилий, чем при её освобождении. Это выматывало. Так что неудивительно, что, не дойдя до виновников всплеска каких-то пару ярдов, волна силы стихла, будто бурная вода натолкнулась на крепкую каменную стену и отпрянула, побеждённая.

– Что? Не выходит? – продолжала глумиться Белла, мелкими шажками приближаясь к побледневшему и взмокшему Гарри и не переставая закрывать своей тонкой фигуркой мощного Сивого. Северус уже чувствовал, как холодеют руки от напряжения. – Ну, что же ты?! А если постараться больше?

Гарри покачнулся. Беллатриса не знала, что он не нападал, а сдерживал монстра, который ворочался внутри него и жаждал крови и чужих страданий.

«Я не буду! Хватит смертей и уродств в этом доме…» – Флетчер, пускающий слюни и перебирающий блестящие побрякушки всеми руками; Люциус – его умоляющий взгляд и уродливо болтающийся язык; МакНейр, уже воняющий, как скотобойня в июльскую жару… Северус… Изуродованный, но не потерявший ни человеческого облика, ни души, ни рассудка. Человек, который и среди монстров останется человеком. В груди Гарри защемило: если всё закончится благополучно, он исправит то, что натворила его магия. Он вернёт Северуса в мир людей: если любишь – а Гарри вдруг понял, как прочно тот вошёл в его жизнь и стал её смыслом – надо доказывать это поступками. Как Северус.

– Гарри, малыш, а приветственного фейерверка не будет? – подзуживала Белла, скаля удивительно белые зубы. – Ну хоть дом-то ты разрушишь? Для меня!

По побелевшим костяшкам поттеровских пальцев Северус понял, что тот уже на грани. И не только дом падёт жертвой его магии – скорее всего, и Запретный лес исчезнет в воронке разрушительной мощи. Хорошо, если устоит Хогвартс.

Медленно, стараясь не привлекать внимания непрошеных гостей, Северус поднялся с кровати. Нет, он не боялся смерти: так часто заглядывая в её равнодушные глаза, он свыкся с мыслью, что любой миг может стать последним. Но Гарри… За его жизнь стоило побороться. Сползти с постели оказалось несложным делом: гости настороженно, но всячески пытаясь не показывать этого, следили за тем, за кем пришли на чужую территорию – за Гарри. Калека-Снейп их не интересовал.

Собственно, любвеобильную Беллатрису, которая меняла партнёров и интересы так часто, что невозможно было уследить, Северус не интересовал никогда: то ли из-за своей внешности, то ли из-за того, что он, обладающий гипертрофированным чувством собственного достоинства, никогда не стал бы унижаться, а уж тем более выпрашивать себе толику её внимания. Гарри, в отличие от него, был особенно привлекателен (у Северуса даже имелась теория, что всё дело в зове его изменённой крови), это подтверждали и гости: Фенрир, не таясь, поглаживал свой живот у самого пояса, а его штаны, несмотря на их чрезвычайную разношенность, не скрывали его заинтересованного состояния. Да и Белла, облизывая пунцовые губы, плотоядно ощупывала взглядом тонкую фигурку мальчика.

Поттер был порывист и вспыльчив, но не дурак, да и наивность его умерла ещё в плену у Волан-де-Морта, так что заметить, куда свернул общий интерес, он смог, не прилагая особых усилий. Он так часто видел отражение похоти в глазах этих двоих, что уже не мог ассоциировать их пару с чем-то иным, кроме секса и пыток. И Белла, и Сивый отличались особой жестокостью даже среди не слишком гуманных Пожирателей. Для Гарри сама роль игрушки для Пожирателей была унизительна, но эти двое усугубляли её, выставляя напоказ свою больную фантазию. Хотелось забыть и акты недобровольной любви, и всё то, что их сопровождало: слова, обязательных зрителей, ранения, которые возбуждали Сивого. Была бы его воля, он бы потрошил Гарри раз за разом, минуя секс: боль и чужие страдания приносили оборотню больше удовольствия, чем совокупления. Белла же любила наслаждаться жизнью во всех её проявлениях: воспитанная в строгих традициях тёмного семейства, она, вероятно, так и не смогла утолить свою жажду удовольствий, но искала их в самых низменных и отвратительных человеческих порывах. 

Руки Гарри начали неметь от кончиков пальцев. Мятущееся сердце, казалось, старалось вместить в себя всё больше крови, отчего в груди распирало и трепетало, а вот просто пошевелиться он не мог. Раньше Гарри не понимал, что значит цепенеть от ужаса, но наблюдать, как Беллатриса подходит всё ближе, не скрывая намерений, и не находить в себе сил, чтобы хотя бы убежать, было не просто страшно, а леденяще ужасно. А ещё Северус… На что способны эти двое, Гарри знал не понаслышке, и найти потом изувеченное – больше, чем теперь – и мёртвое тело своего любимого профессора боялся не меньше секса с Беллой и Фенриром. Но боль и унижение хотя бы можно перетерпеть. Привычно.

Беллатрисе оставалось пройти всего пару шагов, когда магия Гарри под влиянием картин страшной участи Северуса всколыхнулась снова. Но только кормление кровью было уже чересчур давно, и силы Поттера таяли, как туман под лучами жаркого солнца. Всплеск оказался слишком вялым, чтобы навредить захватчикам: магией всего лишь сорвало полог балдахина да раскололо одну из прочных деревянных стоек, осыпав покинутую постель Снейпа щепками. И он же уничтожил последние крохи магии крови – облик Гарри, иногда видимый сквозь иллюзию, проступил чётко и уже бесповоротно. 

Северус наблюдал, как обычная бледная кожа заискрилась от полупрозрачных чешуек, под рубашкой и на голове обозначились выросты, а волосы, наоборот, исчезли, словно их и не было. Но взгляд Северуса приковывал чётко обозначившийся под брюками хвостик, который возбуждённо двигался, как у нервничающей кошки.

От этого мелкого штришка новой внешности Гарри Северус почувствовал, что уплывает куда-то в собственные фантазии. Хвостик оказался сексуальнее вздыбленных членов и влажных, стыдливо прикрытых волосами задниц – Северус буквально чувствовал, как приятно он ложился в руку, как подрагивал и извивался в ласкающих пальцах, как сладостно выгибался Гарри в тот единственный раз, стоило приласкать ненавистный ему отросточек. Не нужно было об этом вспоминать: предаваясь греховным мыслям, Северус пропустил атаку Беллы, направленную на мальчика. Щит, выпущенный профессором, запоздал всего на доли секунды: одежда Гарри всё же сползла на пол рваниной, но Беллатрису отбросило назад, к оборотню, уже стянувшему последний свой оплот пристойности и надрачивающему розовый член, особенно яркий на фоне пегих волос живота и лобка.

От вида обнажённого Гарри, который так и стоял, кусая губы, воздух в комнате начал пропитываться явными ароматами похоти.

– Из тебя получилась сексуальная штучка, – прохрипела Белла, расстёгивая крючки на лифе своего платья. Гарри отшатнулся, словно споткнувшись на ровном месте, и стёк на пол, как густое масло из причудливой, но разбитой лампы. Ни у кого не мелькнуло даже сомнения: Гарри покорно примет любую уготованную ему участь. Северус похолодел от страха, когда представил себе это будущее. Но и Беллатрису, и не скрывающего своего нетерпения оборотня такая покорность устраивала полностью:  
– Ты хочешь быть первой, Белла? Или уступишь очередь мне? – Фенрир приближался вальяжно, его член колыхался из стороны в сторону, предсемя капало на ковёр. Северус не мог смотреть на него без брезгливости, без отвращения, без тошноты: такое близкое к совершенству создание магии в реальности оказалось настолько примитивно и раздираемо низменными страстями.

А Гарри смотрел в пол. Он уже не видел ковра, его прихотливых разноцветных узоров, не чувствовал мягкости и тепла – он был погружён в собственную память: перед глазами грязный камень, заляпанный кровью и рвотой, и почти прозрачные полукружья ногтей, сорванные в попытке вырваться из беспощадных тисков боли. Какая разница, что будет дальше, если внутри от сердца тлеет последний уголёк? Разве может он быть нужен кому-то, когда нет ни единого отверстия в его теле, где не побывали члены или сексуальные игрушки? Разве достоин он чистой любви и нежности, превратившись в пожирательскую шлюху?

Если бы Беллатриса могла, она не медлила бы, не продвигалась бы к застывшему мальчишке крошечными шажками, сдерживая нетерпение внутри и ощущая, как по внутренним сторонам бёдер потекла остро пахнущая мёдом смазка – она бы убила Снейпа одним, давно отработанным заклинанием, а потом закончила ритуал, так не вовремя прерванный ещё тогда, в поместье её обожаемого Лорда. Но приходилось сдерживаться: амулет, который защищал её от Гарри, был сделан на скорую руку и практически не проверен, хотя самый мощный всплеск медальон сдержал. Да, они пришли за Гарри, но и Снейп был приятным бонусом: Белла собиралась возродить Тёмный Орден, и ей нужны были зелья, особенно яды – как средство устрашения. А кто мог быть искуснее Северуса Снейпа? Беллатриса таких не знала. Но зато точно понимала, что грязный секрет зельевара – аргумент за его присоединение к новому Ордену.

– Северус, ты уже оценил вид сзади? Неужели не скажешь, что наш мальчик – просто конфетка? – Белла наконец подошла вплотную к Гарри, и её рука с ногтями, под которыми скопилась грязь, легла ему на шею. Он вздрогнул от прикосновения, но не отпрянул, не постарался сбросить руку, даже не вздохнул – так и продолжал сидеть, опустив рогатую голову на грудь: искрящийся слюдой мрамор, оживший под мастерским резцом, но никак не живое существо.

– Мистер Поттер – человек… а не липкая… и приторная дрянь… – просипел Северус, мечтая увидеть лестрейнджевское нутро, в духе беседы ассоциировавшееся у него с ненавистным клубничным мармеладом, размазанным по этим постылым стенам с потускневшими вензелями, а то, что осталось в кровожадной фантазии Снейпа от Фенрира – постеленным в гостиной у камина.   
Но рука, державшая палочку, понемногу слабела, а взгляд – независимо от воли хозяина – устремился на ссутулившуюся фигурку.

– А может, попробуем вместе? – Беллатриса встала на колени перед Гарри и широко, как собака, лизнула его щеку. – На его ротик мы пока не претендуем...

– Ты в своём уме, Белла? – зарычал Сивый. – Подпускать к мальчишке этого предателя? Он не погнушался отравить вино Повелителя. И сжёг поместье, чтобы утащить самое ценное. Он, видите ли, хотел мальчишку только для себя. А ты делиться?

– Жаль… что он его не выпил… – процедил сквозь зубы Северус.

– Ну что ты, твой яд не пропал втуне, – Лестрейндж, не заботясь о комфорте Гарри, ухватила его за локоть и рывком поставила на ноги. И ухмыльнулась, завидев удивление в округлившихся глазах. – Да, Гарри, да, наш Северус ради тебя был готов на всё. Он посмел подлить яд в вино, стоя за спиной Лорда. А стоять за спиной – уж поверь мне – удостаивались далеко не все: свои тылы Повелитель доверял самым верным. Представляешь, ты перевесил все почести и выгоды, которые наш профессор Снейп мог получить за своё служение. А твой яд, Северус… Яксли имел дурную привычку пить вино своего Лорда. Но, могу тебя уверить, он оценил качество твоей работы – мучился долго… очень долго, прежде чем отдать концы…

– Хватит уже болтовни! Тащи мальчишку в койку! – заревел Фенрир. И это стало спусковым сигналом. Сивый бросился к Гарри, пригибая лобастую голову. Белла рванула на себе лиф, отчего её объёмная грудь выскочила, прицельно наставив коричневые кружки сосков на Снейпа. Палочка Северуса описала дугу – оборотень взлетел вверх тормашками и повис между потолком и полом, оплетённый вместо верёвок колючей проволокой.

– Ах ты ж ублюдок! – Сивый извивался, шипы рвали его тело, и на пол упали первые капли крови. – Разорву в клочья! Вспорю твой живот и буду любоваться требухой! Увидим, какие кишки у предателя! Вырву сердце и заставлю смотреть, как я буду его жрать ещё бьющимся!

Северус не слушал воплей Сивого – Беллатриса сориентировалась быстро: схватила Гарри, развернула к себе спиной и приставила палочку к его горлу. Её улыбка, напоминающая оскал богини Кали, никак не предвещала мира и любви всем живущим. Гарри тоже улыбался – как обречённый, но счастливый человек.

– Каким ты был предателем, Снейп, таким и остался. Да ещё и идиотом! – зашипела она. – Надо было соглашаться на кусочек этого сладкого тельца. Хоть потрахался бы перед смертью.

– Не трогай Северуса, – выдохнул Гарри. Его улыбка увяла.

– А зачем он тебе? Фенрир выносливее этой снулой рыбы… Я знаю, о чём говорю. Ледышка и сноб твой Северус.

– Не помню… чтобы видел тебя… в своей постели… – смех ободрал Северусу горло. – Что ж ты припёрлась… сюда? Раз Фенрир… герой-любовник?

– Ты – идиот, Снейп. Фу, ещё и невоспитанный идиот! Поттер, конечно, сладкая штучка, – Белла потёрлась грудью о спину Гарри, а потом ещё и носом о его шею, как кошка о подходящую ногу. – Но ради него добираться из Уэльса – много чести.

Она вдруг отшвырнула Гарри от себя и наставила палочку на Снейпа. Да, это был отличный момент напасть, но Северус чувствовал, что он совсем близко от разгадки, надо только подтолкнуть словоохотливую Беллу в нужном направлении.

– Но ты же здесь?.. Значит, не так… уж и не нужен?..

– А ты не думал, почему Повелитель выделял меня из круга всех своих слуг? За преданность или изобретательность? Нет. Это я ему подсказала, как из его главного врага сделать послушное, смертоносное и практически непобедимое оружие.

Фенрир уже выл, не имея возможности выбраться из болезненных пут. Белла махнула рукой, не глядя. Проволока исчезла, и оборотень грохнулся на пол, взвизгнув, как обиженная сука.

– Так что, Северус, не важно, жив Повелитель или нет, а я здесь, чтобы закончить его замысел. Не он, так я утоплю мир в крови. А то, что у оружия есть прелестные дырочки – приятный бонус, не находишь?

Она расхохоталась, не сводя торжествующего взгляда с Северуса.

– Ты будешь первым, на ком я испробую его мощь! – пообещала Белла вкрадчиво. – А пока у нас есть дела поважнее.

Северус был готов ко всему: его постараются подстеречь и оглушить заклинанием, связать или убить, но не к тому, что к нему применят его же изобретение. Он и не заметил, когда крошечный пузырёк вылетел из рукава Беллатрисы, но уже через миг, когда флакончик разбился на его груди, не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом. Гарри поднялся с пола и качнулся в его сторону, протянув руку. Северус с сожалением посмотрел на дрожащие пальцы – единственным, что он хотел бы исправить и непременно исправил бы, была почерневшая плоть вместо сорванных и сожжённых ногтей.

«Прости меня…» – Северус вложил в свой взгляд весь запас нежности, которую так и не успел излить на Гарри. И теперь вряд ли успеет – нужно было прощаться.

Белла толкнула Гарри к постели, звонко, всей раскрытой ладонью ударив его по боку, и позвала оборотня, который сидел на полу и зализывал кровоточащие ссадины.

– Ты помнишь свою роль, Фенрир? – она наскоро залечила на оборотне самые глубокие раны. – Он должен истекать кровью, но не умереть. А что до тебя, Снейп, ты тут лишний. Ава…

Никто и не ожидал, что упавший на кровать Гарри вдруг выгнется и закричит так же громко, как когда-то, ещё до плена. От его крика дом содрогнулся, с потолка посыпалась пластами штукатурка. Северус почувствовал, как дохнуло огнём, словно он не стоял, подражая статуе, а пытался посчитать зубы разъярённой Венгерской Хвостороге. И медальон на Белле вдруг съёжился, будто и не из металла он был вовсе, а наскоро склеенный из бумаги. 

Вихрь, мощный и беспощадный, подхватил мадам Лестрейндж и Сивого, распылил их одежду на невидимые глазу частицы и связал так, что они стали напоминать куколок шелкопряда.

– Нет! Не может быть! – Белла визжала и всеми силами сопротивлялась сковавшей её магии. Фенрир висел тихо и не сводил бешеных глаз со Снейпа. 

Гарри пошевелился на кровати, неловко сполз на пол – спина его оказалась изодранной острой щепой – и прохрипел:  
– Я же просил, чтобы ты не трогала Северуса…

– Да чтобы он так тебя не трогал, как ты о нём печёшься! Или ты думаешь, что нашёл в нашем гнезде одного чистого человека? Нет, Гарри, в логове мерзавцев святош не бывает! Раз уже ты так беспокоишься о своём Северусе… – Если бы Снейп мог пошевелить хоть пальцем, он заставил бы Беллу, эту похотливую тварь, заткнуться и желательно навсегда, но зелье было чересчур качественное – даже с его повышенной сопротивляемостью, – … то я открою его грязную тайну: он не смог отказаться от твоей задницы, когда Повелитель предложил ему тебя в качестве награды за убийство маггла!

– Но я не помню… – На Гарри страшно было смотреть: кровь отхлынула из капилляров, отчего лицо приобрело пепельный оттенок, чернота губ стала казаться слишком густой, а радужка, где переплетались между собой цвета Гриффиндора, стала насыщенно-красной, как свежая артериальная кровь.

– Зато помню я! – захохотала Беллатриса. – Целовал тебе спину и думал, что так он заслужит твоё прощение! А потом ещё и смазывал твою порванную дырку – никак надеялся на второй раз!

– Северус? – Снейп не знал, что Гарри хотел услышать. Подтверждения, что целовал спину? Так нет, не целовал – поклонялся измученному непрерывным секс-марафоном мальчику. Почему не отказался? А разве можно было устоять ему, простому человеку, подогретому алкоголем, перед воплощённым соблазном? Нет, Северус себя не оправдывал – он был подлецом, которого нужно было наказать. И оставался им: даже осознавая, как Гарри пострадал, он всё равно продолжал его хотеть.

Подай Снейп знак, да хоть намёк на знак, что всё это неправда, Гарри в жизни не поверил бы Беллатрисе, с радостью обманувшись, но у того на лице проступила маска горечи и вины. И взлелеянный Гарри мир любви и доверия рухнул, расколотив его сердце на крошечные кровавые осколочки. 

– Вы одинаковые! Мерлин, Северус, ты ничуть не лучше их?! А я… – Гарри взмахнул рукой – небрежно, словно отгоняя надоедливую мошкару. Перед глазами Снейпа замелькало, а дальше он понял, что находится где-то в подземелье, скорее всего – в подвале, в маленькой тесной клетке, вздёрнутый магией между низким потолком и полом. Но уже не один – все остальные, кто был в Больничном Крыле Хогвартса, находились тут же: Флетчер, который так и не заметил перемены места пребывания; хмурый и ощипанный, как каплун, Малфой; закрытый отдельным щитом МайНейр, который ходил по своей клетке, как раздражённый лев, и что-то говорил, но щит глушил все его гневные тирады. Правда, к чисто мужской компании примкнула и Белла: её Гарри определил в клетку повместительнее, но и наказал изощрённее.

Поначалу Северус наблюдал за Беллой, как за дивной зверушкой, хомячком, крутящим колесо, но и она не могла бежать бесконечно – периодически уставала, и громадный фаллос нагонял её. Тогда профессор закрывал глаза, но и звуков хватало с лихвой, чтобы снова и снова чувствовать себя последней тварью, умудрившейся предать за свою недолгую жизнь всех дорогих ему людей. 

Куда Гарри дел оборотня – убил или держал в другой комнате, – Снейпа занимало мало: уже то, что его оставили в живых, хотя он повинен смерти ничуть не меньше Сивого, говорило, что Поттер вряд ли пойдёт по стопам своего мучителя, а вот то, что он спускается лишь покормить своих зверушек, волновало. Гарри выглядел слишком неприступно, отстранённо, будто это и не он совсем, а кто-то под Оборотным зельем. Но заговорить, выяснить что-то Северус не пытался – пусть свидетели и не могли разнести сплетни, но их присутствие было неприятным; такие вещи стоило узнавать тет-а-тет.

В подвале Снейп потерял счёт времени – не было окон, чтобы подсказать, ночь на улице или день, а считать секунды от прихода до прихода Поттера было напрасным занятием: тот появлялся всегда неожиданно и через неравномерные отрезки времени. Чем он был занят наверху, Северус не спрашивал, он старался не смотреть Гарри в лицо, чтобы не видеть его осуждения; торопливо глотал еду, обещая себе, что от следующей порции обязательно откажется, но не мог устоять перед ложкой в поттеровских руках. Северус хотел попрощаться с миром с помощью заклинания, но Гарри, будто зная заранее все его мысли, забрал палочку и сурово напомнил, что ему всё равно будет нужна кровь Снейпа.

«Дойная корова» – снова и снова вспоминал Северус собственное определение для самого себя же, но обязанность прикармливать Гарри позволяла держаться на плаву, не давая рухнуть в бездну беспросветного отчаяния.

Первое кормление кровью через прутья решётки запомнилось Северусу почти театральной атмосферой. Гарри, припавший к венам на запястье, выглядел, как пылкий воздыхатель, приложившийся к ручке своей целомудренной возлюбленной. И жадные взгляды (даже Наземникус бросил свои игрушки), словно каждый из них хотел оказаться на месте Снейпа. А финальный стон, который всё же сорвался с губ Поттера, был повторен по мере возможности практически каждым из питомцев. Только Северус, приучивший себя молчать, лишь сглотнул и проводил взглядом спотыкающуюся фигурку.

Надо признать, что Гарри постепенно менялся. Раз за разом наблюдая за своими обидчиками через толстые прутья клеток, он будто бы взрослел и приобретал уверенность в себе. И уже не просто приносил еду, а разговаривал, ласково и истинно по-отцовски журя. А Северуса так и норовил погладить по щеке и прошептать, мягко разглядывая его усталое, измученное муками совести лицо:

– Ты виноват сам. Ты же это понимаешь? Я не могу иначе.

Да, выглядело со стороны это так, но было ли таковым на самом деле?  
Решение посадить своих питомцев в клетки пришло в голову Гарри, как всегда, неожиданно. И вначале идея испугала своей жестокостью даже его самого. Но желание досадить, как-то больно задеть Северуса после откровений сумасшедшей Беллы было слишком сильным, и Поттер сдался своей тёмной стороне. Но ничто услышанное – ни принесшее с собой толику радости известие, что ради него Северус был готов на убийство Волан-де-Морта, ни последующая, рвущая сердце в клочья правда, что профессор был таким же насильником, как и все – не смогло заставить Гарри убить Фенрира. Да, он не сдержался и практически освежевал жестокого зверя в человеческой шкуре, но вырвать сердце всё-таки не сумел. И, чтобы не изменить решения, Гарри расположил эту кошмарную пародию на «Витрувианского человека» в небольшом повороте подвала, совсем рядом с подземным ходом, ведущим в лес. В полнолуния, когда на цепях висел не человек, а зверь, Гарри распахивал двери и смотрел, как скулит волк, выпрашивая себе свободу, но не получая её.

Входить в подвал поначалу Гарри было стыдно – сам наломал дров и сам же делал вид, что это и была справедливость. И если бы кто-то из обитающих там обвинил его хоть в чём-то, он бы отправился к Помфри, к Дамблдору и категорично заявил, что больше ни за что не спустится вниз. И пусть кто-то другой кормит обитателей необычного зверинца. Но его никто ни в чём не обвинял. Боялись и вожделели, но не обвиняли.

Наверху всё стало по-другому: Гарри слонялся по пустым комнатам, стирал пыль с канделябров и люстр магией и завидовал своим пленникам. Она были вместе, а он – совершенно один. Дом словно осиротел и, казалось, укорял своего хозяина за его жестокость. То и дело Гарри видел у мужчины на портрете отделённую голову, а у статуи при входе – тень, похожую на болтающийся язык. Всего этого, конечно же, не было – попросту не существовало, но чувство вины оживляло самые нелепые страхи. И Гарри боялся. Боялся монстра, живущего внутри.

В какой-то момент, почти уничтоженный своим отчаянием, он бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха и назвал адрес: «Хогвартс. Кабинет директора…».

Стал ли Гарри скрывать свои «выходы в свет» от Северуса? Нет, в этом не было ничего такого, кроме ещё одного повода поговорить. Снейп и не был против: разве не к этому ещё в самом начале он подталкивал своего бывшего ученика, разуверившегося в людях? Так что Северус был рад, что Гарри, пусть и таким образом, нарушил своё добровольное затворничество. Однако мог ли он догадаться, что даже Хогвартс с его вечно занятым и весёлым Хагридом, с волшебством Запретного леса и тёплых летних ночей, с друзьями, которые не отходили от Поттера ни на шаг, бессилен излечить мальчика от тяжёлых мыслей о нём, о Северусе Снейпе? И что улыбки, щедро расточаемые Гарри своим подопечным, это отражение его слёз, которыми полна его измученная душа? И Джинни Уизли, пылкая, уверенная в себе и влюблённая в Гарри с малых лет, не смогла зажечь ни проблеска радости в нём ни своими признаниями, ни заботой? Подвал отгораживал сидящих в нём от большого мира, и большой мир жил по своим законам, не зная, что происходит в одном забытом всеми подвале в глубине Запретного леса.

Но пытливый ум Северуса не мог оставаться в бездействии. Отмалчиваясь и не вступая в перебранки с Беллой, всё же иногда получавшей небольшие передышки, которые она тратила на гневные вопли и проклятия, Снейп занимал себя тем, что пытался спрогнозировать, как будут протекать реакции в зельях – он, всё же надеясь на лучшее, собирался заняться их усовершенствованием. Без пергамента и книг, где содержались подсказки, это была просто тренировка, дающая иллюзию занятости. Но время текло быстрее, и, выныривая из очередных таких размышлений, Северус часто заставал Поттера поблизости. Сложно было не заметить, что этот Гарри стал предпочитать свой настоящий облик. Почему, он не пояснял. Может, он считал, что таким видом напоминает о причинах, по которым обитатели подвала сидят в клетках, а может, просто экономил кровь…

В очередной раз, когда обострившийся слух уловил присутствие кого-то вне клеток, Северус привычно глянул сквозь опущенные ресницы – оценить, в каком настроении сегодня Гарри, но тут же распахнул глаза шире: перед ним, бледный до синевы и испуганный до смерти, стоял Рональд Уизли. Неужели Гарри решил сделать его своим партнёром насильно? Но нет, Гарри не было видно – значит, ещё была возможность что-то исправить. И Северус, разлепив привычно молчащие губы, просипел Уизли:  
– Беги, идиот…


	20. Chapter 20

Если раньше Северус воспринимал будущее со свойственным ему скепсисом, но надеялся добрести до света в конце тоннеля, то теперь ему казалось, что всё медленно и верно катится под откос. Бледный, едва держащийся на ногах Уизли, торжествующий Поттер, который оценил появление Рона в подвале как прямое указание мироздания, – это уже не вписывалось в рамки светлого будущего. Северус на память не жаловался и хорошо помнил разговор об Уизли и его поведении, похожем на интерес не просто дружеский, но до конца не верил, что Гарри – его милый и стеснительный мальчик Гарри – цинично и развязно будет лапать своего друга у всех на глазах. А потом, снисходительно погладив Северуса по щеке, пробормотав приличествующие законченному цинику слова и не скрывая предвкушения, поведёт ошалевшего от страха и возбуждения Рона наверх. 

Боль от ревности затмевала все ранее испытанные муки. Круциатус и страдания, причиняемые им, не шли ни в какое сравнение с душевными ранами. Разве мог Северус так ошибиться, чтобы перепутать почтение к наставнику с интересом совсем другого толка? Нет же, нет – Северус повторил про себя не по одному кругу это «нет», будто защищаясь им, как щитом, от болезненных картин перед глазами, – он был уверен, что мальчик если и не любит, то испытывает к нему вожделение. Но с фактом было сложно поспорить: в тот момент, когда Снейп не находил себе места от душевных переживаний, Гарри занимался сексом с Уизли. И не думал ни о нём, ни о том, как друг будет принимать правду и жить с ней дальше. 

Северус горько рассмеялся и закашлялся – его горло за дни добровольного молчания отвыкло от смеха. Наземникус Флетчер в своей клетке вздрогнул от непривычных звуков, а потом, широко улыбнувшись, залепетал и снова вернулся к своим игрушкам. В его бормотании слышались нотки весёлой детской песенки. Малфой, бревном лежащий на топчане, поднял голову, понимающе кивнул и вдруг заплакал, закрывая лицо грязными ладонями и ещё больше сжимаясь в жалкий комок. Белла, увернувшись от гигантского члена, загнанно дышала, но, считая, что подвал и её наказание – это вина Снейпа (не влез бы он куда не следует, тихо бы умер, и было бы всё, как и задумывалось), прошипела:  
– Мальчишка, а понял, что от тебя никакого проку! – Однако зависший орган двинулся в её сторону, и Беллатриса, проявляя чудеса изворотливости, опять принялась избегать навязчивого внимания зачарованного фаллоса. 

Не без мрачного торжества Северус наблюдал, как игрушка настигает Беллу, как та непроизвольно охает, когда её лоно таранят, не заботясь о её удовольствии, и с каким трудом бывшая соратница поднимается на ноги, чтобы продолжить свой бесконечный и бессмысленный марафон. Именно определение «бессмысленный» и крутилось в голове Снейпа. 

«И правда, а какой он, смысл моего существования? Я был необходим, пока Гарри нуждался в крови, в поддержке, в присмотре… А теперь что? Этот подвал, где я ещё провишу чучелом лет десять или больше (но не хотелось бы), и станет моей могилой, а эти искалеченные и полубезумные сокамерники – моей последней семьёй. Надо ли мне это?»   
Белла в качестве сестры не вызывала энтузиазма: Снейп с большей симпатией относился к МакНейру, но и его считать семьёй было чересчур. Северус улыбнулся своим мыслям и наивности Гарри, который считал, вероятно, что стоит отобрать палочку, и ему никуда не деться. 

Пожиратель, даже если он не шпион, всегда имеет несколько способов умереть: у кого-то в щеке вживлена капсула с ядом, у кого-то на шее болтался зачарованный на невидимость артефакт. Северус смолоду отличался запасливостью, поэтому у него было и то, и другое: вот уже пятнадцать лет как в коренном зубе притаился шарик с ядом – быстрым, эффективным и безболезненным, а в запястье левой руки, под венами, была спрятана простая хрустальная палочка, которую можно сломать, просто ударив рукой по чему-то твёрдому и прошептав кодовое слово (имя «Джеймс Поттер»), – и Снейп тихо умрёт от необратимого проклятия, даже не заметив, что проклят.

Северус закрыл глаза: пора было уходить – и если не ногами, то из жизни. Мысленно он обращался к тем людям, которых знал и перед которыми, как он считал, провинился. Список был огромный: он никогда не обладал лёгким и дружелюбным характером, а его честолюбие спровоцировало многие поступки, которые сейчас бы он не совершил; но никто никуда и не спешил. Умереть можно было в любой момент, а вот исповедаться перед самим собой, облегчить совесть – нет. И пусть подвал своей схожестью с судебным залом как нельзя лучше располагал к самокопанию, видеть стены своего узилища он не мог. Да и представлять сокамерников в роли судей – это подтвердить, что Босх рисовал свои картины с натуры и никак иначе.

Под сомкнутыми веками он видел то родную мать – Северус не смог себе простить, что даже не попытался вернуть её в магический мир, где ей наверняка бы помогли пережить обычный маггловский грипп; то Лили, перед которой он провинился ещё больше; то Эвелину Торнтон, которая благодаря его подлому поступку (подмене одного ингредиента на экзамене) не смогла исполнить свою мечту – стать зельеваром. Да, совесть не мучила бы Снейпа так сильно по отношению к этой девочке, если бы он заработал свою победу над соперницей честно. Что уж сожалеть о прошлом, если своим поступком он заставил её с семьёй перебраться во Францию, где, как он надеялся, война их не затронула, и он невольно спас жизни целой семье. Но совесть, как неумолимый судья, всё равно требовала попросить прощения пусть и у воспоминания. 

Люди, чьи лица Северус помнил до последней черточки, сменялись теми, кто оставил в его памяти лишь смутные образы, но каждому он говорил: «Прости, я…». На душе становилось всё легче и легче, будто вместо мук совести он сбрасывал в бездонную пропасть камни, которые не замечал всю свою жизнь, но носил с собой под сердцем. 

Последним в череде людей, перед кем стоило повиниться, был отец, Тобиас Снейп. Его Северус оставил напоследок, пропустив вперёд даже Мародёров. С отцом получилось сложнее всего: Северус не был виноват, что родился не таким сыном, какого хотел Тобиас, но и из-за своего природного упрямства, и под влиянием атмосферы, царящей сначала дома, а потом и в Слизерине, всеми силами старался сделать пропасть между ними непреодолимой. Да, это было ребячество, незрелость, придурь, однако если бы последствия не оказались такими катастрофичными – смерть вряд ли можно посчитать благом, – Северус не считал бы себя виновным. Тобиас, каким он запомнился сыну, казался более старшей его копией – только сейчас Северус внезапно осознал, насколько они на самом деле были похожи. Внешность, характеры, поступки – всё кричало об их близком родстве. 

Отец в последнем сыновьем монологе в кои веки не скрывал своих чувств: он кивал головой на каждый пункт, в чём младший Снейп обвинял сам себя, и хмурил брови, но молчал. За это Северус был благодарен своей совести: отец умел так составить фразу, что вроде бы и не сказал ничего такого, а болит ещё долго. 

Но исповедь закончилась, Тобиас приподнял уголки губ в намёке на улыбку и исчез в тумане памяти, а Северус, наконец почувствовавший, что свободен, открыл глаза и опешил: у его клетки, прижимаясь лицом к прутьям, сидел Гарри. Мальчик, а не существо. От него несло кровью и сексом, а ещё обречённостью и невыносимым одиночеством. 

– Прости меня, прости, – как мантру повторял он, и Северус подумал, что не услышал его слов потому, что сам то же самое говорил своим должникам. – Я всё разрушаю, к чему ни прикоснусь. Может, и правда – всё, для чего я родился, это сеять хаос и убивать?..

Он зарыдал так горько, что в груди Снейпа заныло. Гарри протянул сквозь решётку руки, ухватил ладонь Северуса и прижал её к своей мокрой щеке – насколько это было возможно. 

– Я обвинял тебя в ужасающих вещах, но и я ничем не лучше. Легко судить, пока ты плывёшь по течению и принимаешь решения не сам – за тебя решает кто угодно: профессора, провидцы, пророчества, судьба. А когда приходится выбирать самостоятельно, вдруг – «пф!», и от тебя с твоей уверенностью остаются одни только ошибки. Как я смел взять на себя роль Бога? Зачем? Я же не хотел всего этого на самом деле… Лучше бы я умер. Ещё тогда – вместе с родителями. И Рон… Ты снова оказался прав: ему нужно крепкое плечо, помощь. Он не способен заботиться о себе. Но ведь и я такой же! Я хотел, чтобы ты ревновал, чтобы ты увидел и пожалел обо мне, а сам предал сначала тебя, а потом и дружбу с Роном. Прости меня… Он говорил мне, что я никчёмен… уродец с огромной силой и куриными мозгами… и он прав! Я хочу умереть. 

– Мне не за что… тебя прощать… – прошептал Северус. Ему тяжело давались даже самые простые фразы.

– Есть за что. Я предал тебя! – Гарри склонил голову и всхлипнул. – Что я хотел показать? Что я не ребёнок? Да, я не ребёнок, я – никому не нужный уродец. Прихоть магии! 

– Ты нужен мне, – просипел Снейп и понял, насколько он ошибался: последним, перед кем он так и не открыл своего сердца и кому не сказал всей правды, был Гарри Поттер. Правды, которую не стоило прятать – в ней не было ничего постыдного. – Я люблю тебя.

– Что? – в бездонных озёрах глаз Гарри можно было утопиться. Вот так взглянуть в них – и сделать неверный шаг навстречу гибели. 

– Я люблю тебя! – повторил Северус, даже не пытаясь вспомнить, сколько лет назад его губы произносили эти незамысловатые слова. – Мне не важно ничто… кроме тебя... И твоё предательство… о котором ты твердишь… мне тоже… не важно. 

– Но как же… – Гарри медленно поднялся с пола и привычно коснулся лица Снейпа. Раньше Северуса нервировал этот жест – притворный, снисходительный, лживый, но то было раньше. Пальцы Гарри легко притронулись к кончику угольно-чёрной брови, скользнули к уголку глаза и ниже по щеке к приоткрытым губам. 

– И я люблю тебя, Северус… – Зелень глаз расступалась, обнажая невероятно яркое золото. Улыбка Гарри сияла ещё ярче. – Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно… 

Вокруг внезапно всё завертелось, словно от радости у Северуса закружилась голова, и он оказался на грани обморока. Но нет, лицо Гарри перед ним оставалось таким же счастливым и чётким – как же, он был центром его Вселенной, а вот окружающий мир вертелся угрём на сковороде. 

Вращение закончилось так же резко, будто крутящуюся карусель остановили замораживающим заклинанием. В горле жгло. Северус схватился за шею: она была на месте и такой, какой её создала мать-природа – никаких стеклянных полочек, трубок и кошмарных срезов. 

Мечтая наконец вдохнуть полной грудью, Северус с силой дёрнул на себя прутья клетки – казалось, его темница только этого и ждала: прутья посыпались на пол, но исчезли ещё в полёте. Гарри отступил назад, пропуская Снейпа и как бы говоря, что он свободен независимо от того, предпочтёт он уйти или остаться. Северус сократил расстояние между ними одним широким шагом и прижал мальчика к себе. Поттер пискнул в целую теперь шею Снейпа и затих, боясь поверить в происходящее. Северус не раздумывал, чтобы не колыхать дурацкие принципы и сомнения: он поддел дрожащими пальцами подбородок Гарри и, вдохнув, как перед прыжком в омут, припал к его губам. У поцелуя был вкус слёз и сладкого вина. И это не удивляло: по щекам Гарри сплошным потоком струились слёзы – Северус предпочитал думать, что это от счастья. И никак не мог перестать пробовать это счастье, облизывая и покусывая сочные поттеровские губы. 

– Фьють! – засвистели над ухом. – Гарри, малыш, смотрю, зрители тебя по-прежнему возбуждают. Поттер дёрнулся, Северус выпустил его из объятий и только тогда почувствовал, как затянулась петля Обета на его шее. Игнорируя радостный визг Флетчера и непристойности, изрыгаемые запыхавшейся Беллатрисой, он сказал, хотя голос его звучал хрипло – ничего общего с тем чарующим баритоном, который околдовывал на уроках:  
– Я не стану спрашивать, хочешь ли ты уехать, не дам выбирать, куда направиться. Но я всё же предоставлю тебе выбор: ты едешь со мной?

Гарри кивнул и по-детски прижался к его плечу.

– Тогда, будь добр, верни мне палочку.

Северус не боялся заблудиться в неизвестном ему доме: будто корабль, идущий к горящему маяку, он поднимался наверх, чтобы раз и навсегда закончить историю дружбы Рональда Уизли, который сидел под крылом мамочки, но тем не менее посмел судить своего друга, и Гарри Поттера, коему суждено было исчезнуть из Англии – и вполне возможно, что навсегда. 

На первом этаже было тихо и сумрачно: свечи горели, но их света не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть окружающую обстановку. Вначале Северус решил, что видит чей-то портрет, написанный более светлыми красками и оттого более яркий. Однако неизвестный пошевелился, вероятно, колеблясь, стоит ли подходить ближе, но решившись, всё же сделал несколько шагов к приглядывающемуся Снейпу. 

– Неужели дурной мальчишка решился исправить последствия своих поступков? – неизвестный фыркнул от смеха. Гарри не говорил, что в доме есть кто-то ещё. А знал ли он сам об этом госте? Северус был не уверен. 

Не подпуская гостя близко, Снейп выпустил несколько атакующих заклинаний, но, несмотря на то, что мужчина не просвечивался, как обычные призраки, магия пронзила его, но не нанесла никакого вреда. Зато с громким треском за спиной неизвестного разлетелась оконная рама. 

– В доме был один дурак, а теперь их двое. Ты же убивать идёшь? А на мне тренируешься? Что молчишь? Думаешь, я – любовничек твоего мальчишки? Аха-ха, твоя ревность вот-вот польётся сквозь дыры в твоём горле! Аха-ха!

Северус, похолодев, схватился за шею, но не ощутил никаких повреждений. Неизвестный – бледное, почти белое лицо и чёрные глаза, похожие на выжженные раны – расхохотался ещё громче. Комнатная темнота свивалась вокруг него в непроницаемые клубы и медленно расползалась во все стороны. Снейп криво усмехнулся своей догадке.

– Риддикулус! – Вместо глумливого незнакомца на ковре ютилась игрушка – щелкунчик для колки орехов. Злой волшебник в чёрной мантии и с сардонически заломленными бровями. А потом и его не стало. 

Всё последующее Северус хоть и старался запомнить, но позже так и не смог представить подробности: Обливиэйт Уизли, какие-то коридоры, которыми Гарри, не отлипая от Снейпа ни на шаг, вёл Рона к их ночной стоянке, Запретный лес, буераки, звенящие сбруей кони… Сон. Сладкий и фантастический сон.

И только солнце в глаза и громкие вопли под окном привели его в чувство. Северус с трудом сообразил, что они забрались куда-то на край Земли – уж слишком чужеродными казались звуки за распахнутым окном. Рядом спал Гарри. Оплётший Северуса всеми конечностями, как лоза опору, он мирно дышал ему в шею и иногда вздрагивал всем телом. Снейп сонно приподнял голову – так и оказалось: ни на нём, ни на мальчике не было и нитки. Откинув голову на подушку, успокаивающе погладил заворочавшегося Гарри по спине и, улыбнувшись, снова закрыл глаза.


	21. Chapter 21

Суматоха ночи, перенасыщение впечатлениями и эмоциями и облегчение, что всё благополучно разрешилось, сделали своё дело – Северус проснулся только к вечеру от двух вещей сразу: ноздри дразнил аромат еды, а нос щекотала то ли травинка, то ли перышко.

Дунув на источник щекотки с помощью выпяченной нижней губы, он потянулся и ещё раз глубоко вдохнул аппетитный запах. Откуда-то сбоку захихикали. Северус приоткрыл один глаз: давно он не позволял себе просто насладиться мягкостью постели и сладостью после сна. Пока был жив Волан-де-Морт, хорошо было не попасться ему под карающую руку, а после, когда любое неловкое движение могло грозить падением головы и её травмой, тем более было не до этого. Снейп посмотрел на смеявшегося. Гарри сидел по-турецки в кресле, опираясь коленями на большие мягкие подлокотники, отчего Северусу сразу показалось, что тот вообще завис в воздухе. В руке его было ощипанное опахало с одним условно целым павлиньим пером в окружении давно сломанных. Заметив интерес Снейпа к своей игрушке, Гарри бодро отбросил несуразный веер за спину и преувеличенно невинно захлопал глазами. И, что привлекало особенно, Поттер сидел по-прежнему голым. Удобство такой позы казалось сомнительным, но Северус подозревал, что Гарри вполне доволен и креслом, и позой, и отсутствием условностей.

– Я есть хочу, – плаксиво, но очевидно притворно заявил Поттер.

– И чем я тебе ме-е-ешаю? – зевнул Снейп, забрасывая руки за голову и с удовольствием ощущая, как позвоночник потрескивает, распрямляясь.

– Я хочу с тобой, – по-детски насупился Гарри.

– Мне лень шевелиться, – ответил Северус, хитро прищуриваясь. Однако желудок, пусть и тихо, но протестующе заурчал. – Но если ты меня покормишь…

С воплем атакующих индейцев Гарри спрыгнул с кресла и, не стесняясь своей наготы, залез на кровать к Снейпу, по пути прихватив поднос с приземистым чайником, пиалами и двумя большими тарелками со снедью.

Северус слабо представлял, как можно кого-то кормить рисом с овощами и морепродуктами – хотя бы потому, что рис был рассыпчатым и чаще оказывался не во рту Северуса или Гарри, который не забывал и о себе, а на покрывале или на снейповской груди, застревая в её волосах и периодически скатываясь до самого лобка. Гарри собирал коварные зёрнышки с профессорского торса губами, следы от морепродуктов подчищал языком, а иногда от широты души просто целовал, заставляя своим усердием забывать и о еде, и о вреде активного отдыха после сытного обеда.

– Ты всё ещё голоден? – спросил Северус, когда из-за нетривиального метода Поттера кормить лежачих до банального «кончить на простыни» оставалось два-три движения рукой.

– Да, – Гарри вдруг ссутулился и, сжав вилку побелевшими пальцами, принялся набивать рот едой. Он давился рисом, практически его не жуя, и ничего расслабленного в нём не осталось. Когда очередная порция чуть не вызвала у Поттера приступ удушья, Северус, покачав головой, забрал у него тарелку, с трудом – вилку и налил в пиалу чай.

– Я – трус, да? – пролепетал Гарри, вертя в ладонях пиалу и не замечая, что тёмный, как смола, чай выплёскивается на покрывало и расползается по нему причудливыми пятнами.

– Конечно, трус, – Снейп отложил всё и приобнял вздрогнувшего Поттера. – Но давай будем трусить вместе?

Он отбросил покрывало в сторону, и Гарри, до этого только представлявший профессора обнажённым, шумно сглотнул. Он видел много разных обнажённых тел, но это тело было особенным, поскольку прилагалось к любимому человеку вместе с его характером и поступками. 

– Иди ко мне, – попросил его Северус тихо и вкрадчиво. – Мне скучно лежать и трусить в одиночку.

Гарри неловко примостился с краю, боясь оторвать взгляд от лица Снейпа и снова увидеть его пугающее возбуждение. А потом, громко вздохнув, перевернулся на живот и поднялся на колени, уткнув заалевшее лицо в сложенные руки.

– Господи, о чём ты только думаешь? – Северус сгрёб буквально закаменевшего мальчика в охапку и повалился со своей ношей на постель обратно. Гарри пискнул, но так и остался лежать сломанным манекеном.

Северус не так представлял их первый раз: может, свою роль сыграло то, что Гарри уже не был девственником, и это отложилось в подсознании, а может, воздержание побуждало мозг рисовать чересчур заманчивые картинки. С сожалением понимая, что от мечты до реальности слишком большой путь, он довёл себя до разрядки рукой, не выпуская Гарри из крепкого захвата. Капли спермы испачкали пальцы Снейпа и легли перламутровыми каплями на напряжённую мальчишечью спину. 

Гарри дёрнулся, покраснел всем телом, но так и продолжал искоса смотреть, как расслабляются резкие черты лица Северуса, а сам он в недоумении ищет, чем обтереть руку, чтобы не отпускать пугливую, но вожделенную добычу. Это раздосадованное лицо для Поттера было в новинку: не думая, что делает, он развернулся и, взяв испачканную ладонь Северуса в свою, принялся вылизывать её дочиста. Потом, когда до него дошла вся соль ситуации, он попытался отвернуться, чтобы Северус не заметил выступивших слёз на его глазах. 

«Всё же природу шлюхи не переделаешь», – мелькнуло в голове Гарри. Он мог и не подозревать, что Снейп знал его как облупленного и вполне представлял, чем закончится такой экспромт. И стоило Гарри задёргаться, как Северус прижал его к постели и с горячностью голодного зверя принялся вылизывать любимые губы, смакуя горечь собственного семени.

Гарри был искушён в насилии и при этом совершенно невинен в любви. От самой простой ласки он вздрагивал всем телом, замирал, будто пытался навсегда запомнить удовольствие, пока занятия любовью приятны. Потому что точно знал – потом будет лишь раздирающая боль. Но ведь люди, живущие вместе, любящие друг друга, должны этим заниматься? Почему должны, кем и как это заведено, он понятия не имел. Вот только был уверен: надо потерпеть, чтобы Северусу сделать приятно – это небольшая плата за любовь. 

Снейп не торопился: на восстановление, как и на соблазнение скованного страхами Гарри ему требовалось время. Он не тешил себя надеждой, что его юному партнёру доводилось ощущать, как сливаются два тела и две души в экстазе, как приятно воплощать свои чувства в незамысловатые ласки и быть одаренным ими в ответ. Но Северус собирался не рассказывать, тратя ненужные слова, – он надеялся показать наяву, чтобы раз и навсегда лишить Гарри страхов и сомнений.

Он нежил кончиками пальцев задорно торчащие сосочки, а потом и их сморщившиеся ореолы, целовал доверчиво подставленную шею и гладил руками худые, с явственно проступающими рёбрами бока. Гарри делал вид, что испытывал всё это сотню раз и именно так, а не иначе, покорно глотал рвущиеся из горла стоны и расставлял ноги пошире, но не мог не смотреть из-под опущенных ресниц, как рисует языком влажные узоры на его животе задыхающийся от эмоций Снейп. 

Когда на животе не осталось необласканных участков, Северус перевернул Гарри и принялся за спину, оставляя самые смелые нежности напоследок. Поттер снова, поняв всё по-своему, принял коленно-локтевую и замер. Замер и Северус: вид идеальных для него ягодиц отозвался сладким спазмом во вновь наливающемся кровью члене. 

Облизнувшись, Снейп робко и как-то благоговейно прикоснулся губами к копчику, потёрся о гладкие выпуклости носом, вдыхая волнующий аромат. Гарри застонал в подушку и ещё больше выпятил и без того оттопыренную задницу. Северус, облизнув ещё раз зудящие от желания губы, припал ниже, прочертил прямую линию от двух поцелуев языком и остолбенел: от напряжения Гарри не смог удержать иллюзию, и над ягодицами стал виден хвостик. 

Северус ощутил, как во рту скапливается слюна. Кое-кто – даже из Пожирателей – назвал бы Снейпа извращенцем лишь за то, что ему больше всего на свете хотелось сделать минет поттеровскому хвосту. Не зная, как Гарри отнесётся к таким ласкам, Северус для начала провёл по длине необычной конечности пальцем, хвост дёрнулся в другую сторону, а мальчик заёрзал по постели, слегка постанывая, но не протестуя. Осмелев, Северус прихватил хвост губами и лизнул кончик. Гарри заурчал, как тигр, вытянул перед собой руки и ухватился за изголовье кровати, сжав пальцами его край. Снейп застонал: невозможно аппетитная задница задралась ещё выше, а хвостик, напоминающий маленький и подвижный член, встал торчком. Но главное – Поттер не уклонялся от ласк подобного рода, и ободрённый Снейп погрузил хвост в рот на всю длину. Язык тёрли нежные чешуйки. Северус воздал славу Мерлину, что не волосы: выбирать их изо рта было бы совсем не возбуждающе.

Распалившись не на шутку, он крепко сжал губы и несколько раз качнул головой вверх-вниз. В ответ раздался сухой треск. Это изголовье, не выдержав поттеровской хватки, крошилось, являя миру правду, что сделано оно было не из цельного дерева, как выглядело, а из прессованной стружки. Никто из любовников этого не заметил: Северус с упоением сосал и лизал хвост Гарри, а тот, елозя по простыне возбуждёнными сосками, глухо стонал в подушку и прогибался сильнее, хотя сильнее, казалось, уже просто невозможно. Если где-то на периферии сознания он и вспоминал об страхе перед сексом, то это был не страх боли: он опасался, что от удовольствия упадёт в обморок и пропустит самое интересное. 

Для Северуса самое интересное произошло случайно, но закономерно: лаская языком кончик вожделенного хвостика, он скользнул пальцами ниже, чтобы погладить края ануса, а потом пройтись от него к мошонке, но понял, что физиология Гарри изменилась больше, чем он мог себе представить: пульсирующее отверстие блестело от обильно выделяющейся смазки. И вместо осторожного касания по краю пальцы легко вошли внутрь, в жаркую глубину, и, словно обладая собственным, отдельным от разума Северуса, интеллектом, задвигались в неторопливом ритме, потирая влажные стеночки и выдаивая новые порции вязкой субстанции с ароматом, который обычно чувствовал Снейп, когда варил Амортенцию. Он старался представлять абсолютно несексуальные вещи, потому что теперь не только хвост, чешуйки и бугристый позвоночник служили источником эротических фантазий и сексуальных желаний, но и бесстыдно раскрытый, блестящий анус. Снейп припал к отверстию губами и лизнул пахнущий можжевеловой горечью тыл. 

В состоянии, близком к помешательству, когда Гарри не мог и стонать, а лишь беспомощно всхлипывал и кусал край подушки, моля всех богов всех конфессий больше не мучить его и дать кончить, Северус, ошалевший до полной невозможности мыслить, скользнул предельно напряжённым членом в откровенно подставленный зад. Не ожидая одобрения, он сжал дрожащие бёдра и задвигался, одурманенно глядя, как его пенис растягивает аккуратное отверстие и погружается в глубину, как Гарри по мере своих сил поддаётся назад, как извивается, пытаясь нанизаться ещё больше, сильнее. С трудом разжав судорожно сведённые пальцы, Северус ухватил одной рукой член Гарри, а второй гладил его изогнутое точно охотничий лук тело по животу и груди, сделал несколько фрикций и, застонав от охватившей его эйфории, кончил. Финальный крик Гарри разбередил густой, как кисель, воздух и отозвался визгом всё понимающих обезьян за приоткрытым окном. 

И тогда, когда морской бриз осушал капли пота на их обессиленных телах, на Гарри и снизошло озарение, каковы на самом деле занятия любовью, а то, что было раньше, – пытки, но никак не секс. Северус прижал его спиной к себе и, урча, целовал скулы, гладил опадающий член, чтобы потом поднести испачканные спермой пальцы к своим губам и облизывать их, как невиданное лакомство. 

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Снейп, одаривая припухший рот Гарри последним на этот раз поцелуем. Гарри улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и, не обращая внимания больше ни на что, уснул, пригревшись в надёжных объятиях своего Северуса.


	22. Chapter 22

Сингапур радовал в первую очередь тем, что ничем не напоминал Англию. Многоцветье красок, сладкие фрукты, аромат специй в воздухе, раскосые глаза у простых прохожих и их жёлтая, обласканная солнцем до оливкового оттенка кожа, незнакомый язык, похожий на выкрики экзотических птиц, божки в храмах под странно изогнутыми крышами – этот город настолько разнился с покинутой родиной, что и Гарри, и Северус воспринимали его как другой мир. Гарри называл всех божков «Дадли» и, не стараясь запомнить их мудрёные имена, приходил смотреть, как курятся у их ног благовония и лежат стройные пирамиды подношений. Фрукты он ел все, кроме дуриана, к которому приобрёл стойкую неприязнь, и морщил нос, даже просто завидев его колючие плоды.

Северусу нравилось в Сингапуре раннее утро, когда на улицах можно было встретить в основном местных, а не наглых, постоянно цепляющихся туристов. Он неспешно шёл к маленькому рынку, торговался на английском, но его сносно понимали, выбирал свежую рыбу, к которой они с Гарри оба пристрастились, и спешил до его пробуждения приготовить что-то из колоритной местной кухни. Потом кормил тёплого, сонного, пахнущего морской солью и сладкой маракуйей Поттера завтраком и снова заползал в постель, чтобы разделить их мир только на двоих. После первого, но отнюдь не единственного занятия сексом, когда Гарри уверился полностью, что любим, и никаким жизненным перипетиям этого не изменить, он перестал кутаться в покрывала и простыни во время процесса и позволял Северусу делать с собой что угодно. Теперь секс перестал быть постыдным и унизительным, каковым Гарри считал его раньше. Нет, Северус тоже не видел ничего плохого в сексе, но такая откровенность и податливость ему претила. Осуждать он, конечно, не осуждал, но держал себя в строгих рамках и совершенно искренне не понимал, что иные находят в связываниях, порках и ролевых играх «хозяин-раб». Он считал, что это унижает то светлое и чистое чувство, которое он выказывает по отношению к Гарри во время занятий любовью. Так что Снейп встречал с энтузиазмом предложения расшалившегося Поттера перенести место их интимных игр куда-нибудь ещё вне постели, но не соглашался тратить деньги на всякие дилдо и шлёпалки. Зачем, если он ими никогда не воспользуется?

Гарри тратил деньги бездумно, по велению одного только порыва. Покупал яркие платки из чистого шёлка, потом стараясь их незаметно подложить Северусу, благовония, которые никто и никогда не курил в их комнатах – Снейп боялся лишиться своего прославленного обоняния, – и непременно тащил ужинать в какой-то ресторан, присмотренный им ещё накануне. Иногда Гарри шалил, приобретая совсем уж непотребные вещи вроде жареных кузнечиков. Северус подозревал, что Поттеру просто нравилось прощупывать пределы профессорского терпения. Уж слишком загадочным было его лицо, когда Снейп достал первого замученного кузнечика двумя пальцами, брезгливо обсмотрел его со всех сторон и как бы невзначай уронил в море, где на лакомство тут же напали пёстрые рыбки, вероятно, привычные к нему. И лишь на одну провокацию Северус исправно поддавался: когда Поттер, оглядываясь через плечо, позволял своей одежде сползти на пол, демонстрируя полное отсутствие нижнего белья, и, переступив через кучку на полу, шёл в сторону спальни. В такие моменты он позволял иллюзии рассеяться, чтобы Северус мог сполна насладиться зрелищем возбуждённо движущегося хвоста между гладких, как алебастр, ягодиц. Откуда Гарри узнал, что профессор покорён этой частью его тела, оставалось загадкой – они никогда не разговаривали на подобные темы, – но Северус всегда покорно следовал за любовником в спальню, чтобы первым делом положить на незагорелые бёдра свои ладони и поцеловать маленький бугорок за ушком, а уж потом позволить себе всё остальное – к радости их обоих.

Гарри в Сингапуре больше любил вечер. Он тянул Снейпа наружу, вон из комнат, словно не хотел, чтобы тот снова занимался своими зельями и пропадал в лаборатории. В лаборатории Северус всё равно пропадал: готовил снадобья на продажу, чтобы быть независимым в материальном плане, чем немного злил Поттера.

Они выходили в ещё душный после жаркого дня воздух, шли к набережной, сталкиваясь с туристами и ругаясь из-за этого на подслушанном местном диалекте рыбаков, и смотрели, как океан, ещё хранивший искры ускользающего дня, приобретает глубокую синеву кашмирского сапфира. Потом, утомлённые воплями и наглостью туристов, они шли в ресторан, где Гарри отвлекал внимание своей суетой, а Северус подливал в котелок, стоящий на углях, одному ему известный состав. Потом они, будто угомонившись, садились за этот столик, варили в котелке креветок и осьминогов, кормили друг друга с палочек сочными кусочками и смеялись, придумывая фантастические истории про посетителей ресторана.

А ещё Гарри нравилось танцевать. Не учить сложные па, не корчить из себя хореографа, а просто двигаться под гулкие удары барабанов, изгибать запястья, покачивать по-прежнему худыми бёдрами и улыбаться ночному небу, усыпанному, словно драгоценностями, гроздьями ярких звёзд.

И вроде бы всё было хорошо. И вроде бы прошлое постепенно отступало куда-то на самые задворки памяти, а новые воспоминания не требовалось прятать по флаконам – ничего постыдного и страшного в их жизни не осталось. Вот только Гарри разговаривал всё меньше, а в его поступках всё больше чувствовался душевный надрыв: как будто что-то не давало ему покоя.

Однажды вечером, когда Северус стоял у зеркала, примеряя то один, то другой платок, выбирая, какой бы из них надеть, Гарри спросил (и вместо задора в его голосе сквозила вина, огромная, как местный страж – статуя рыбы-льва):  
– А ты не думал, как всё сложилось _там_?

Северус отбросил оба платка в сторону – на самом деле ему не нравился ни один, но обижать дарителя не хотелось.

– Думал, но я уважаю твоё решение наказать не только Пожирателей и Флетчера, но и Альбуса с мадам Помфри.

Гарри вздрогнул, поднимая на Снейпа глаза с расширившимися зрачками. По тому, как он кусал губы, было ясно: он взволнован тем, что не подумал, чем закончится их побег для оставшихся. Северус и не собирался рассказывать ему о письмах Альбуса, которые он получал от полумёртвых от усталости сов примерно раз в неделю: слова, которые лились из-под пера директора Хогвартса, сильно бы уронили авторитет последнего, если бы Северус вздумал их опубликовать. В общем, радости в этих письмах было мало.

– А тебе не кажется, что надо вернуться? – Гарри застыл, испуганно ожидая от Северуса гневливых слов, а не дождавшись, затараторил: – Ты не подумай ничего такого. Это всего на один день…

– Иногда то, что сделано за одну минуту, приходится исправлять годами…

Северус сел рядом и притянул поникшего Поттера к себе, чтобы привычно коснуться губами его виска.

– Но почему? С тобой же всё в порядке…

– И поэтому я в этом жарком климате ношу шейные платки?

– Прости… Может, Обливиэйт?

– Иногда память можно восстановить, откатить заклинание.

– Хотел бы я посмотреть на того, кто сможет отменить моё колдовство.

– Да, Гарри, и в этом загвоздка тоже. Не хотелось бы, чтобы им пытались восстановить память, а снесли голову.

– А вот и не надо отменять… Пусть живут с провалами…

– Не говори ерунды! Они не будут помнить, что забыли, но мозг, в работу которого вмешались такие, как ты, профаны, будет давать сигналы, что есть воспоминания, которые заблокированы.

– Так что же делать? Неужели нет выхода?

– Почему нет? Тебе нужно чётко понимать, что ты хочешь получить в конечном итоге, чтобы не было катастрофы.

– Катастрофа уже случилась, – пристыженно пробормотал Гарри. – А ты поедешь со мной?

– Отпускать тебя одного – чревато слишком большими проблемами.

Гарри взвизгнул и повис у Снейпа на шее. А Северус думал, успеют ли они вернуться назад хотя бы к Рождеству…


	23. Chapter 23

Уговаривать Гарри, если он что-то надумал – это всё равно, что бросать песок в море: и вроде что-то делаешь, а толку от этого никакого. Северус аргументировал и объяснял, что Альбус как минимум должен связать их заклинанием, рассказать, насколько они неправы, и лишь потом не смертельно проклясть – в конце концов, они его сильно подвели. По крайней мере, Северус бы поступил именно так. Но Гарри не хотел этого и слушать: Дамблдор в его понимании был святым и никак не меньше, а следовательно, должен напоить их чаем и угостить своими любимыми сладостями. И только слегка пожурить за непослушание. Да и сам Поттер, скорее всего, отдал бы последнее гостям лишь потому, что простил бы их заочно и просто радовался бы новой встрече.

Спор продолжался весь путь от домика, который оказался предсказуемо пуст, и до самого Хогвартса.

Однако впервые в жизни Северус был рад ошибиться. То облегчение, с каким встретил их у ворот школы директор, говорило лучше всех психологических выкладок – проклинать сегодня их не будут. Даже воспитательная беседа не предполагалась: Альбус смахивал слёзы радости и не скрывал этого.

– Гарри, Северус! – обычно бодрый голос Дамблдора по-старчески дребезжал. И вид директора не внушал оптимизма: было заметно, что он болен и сильно. – Гарри, мальчик мой, как ты? А я надеялся ещё увидеться с вами обоими... Только-только письмо отослал.

Гарри глянул на Снейпа с подозрением, но тот почтительно склонил голову перед Дамблдором и не смотрел по сторонам. Альбус пригласил к себе чаёвничать, развернулся ко входу в школу и вдруг покачнулся. Северус замер и почувствовал, как ёкнуло внутри, а горло сжало спазмом. Как бы ни провинился Дамблдор перед ним, но была в его решениях какая-то извращённая и циничная логика: пусть лучше умрёт одинокий Снейп, чем кто-то из семейных, да ещё и подставит всю свою семью под удар. В каком-то роде это было меньшее зло. Конечно, Северусу были безразличны резоны директора: свою жизнь – между прочим, единственную – класть на алтарь чьей-то семьи радости не доставляло. Но Альбус был не только талантливым стратегом, но и оставался человеком, стремясь хотя бы своей дружбой скрасить дни практически приговорённого к смерти Снейпа. Мог ли быть другой финал у жизни двойного шпиона? Даже Северус понимал, что ему несказанно повезло.  
Гарри же, не думая ни о чём, бросился к Дамблдору, заботливо подхватил его под локоть, как безнадёжно больного, и повёл в холл, а потом дальше – в Больничное Крыло. Альбус мягко протестовал, но было заметно, что силы у него на исходе, и следующим его приключением будет беспамятство. Гарри не обращал внимания на возражения Дамблдора: он просто не мог не помочь дряхлеющему старику, даже если оставался на него зол самую малость.

Помфри, вышедшая им навстречу, тоже не пленяла глаз свежестью черт: её облик ясно говорил о бессонных ночах и постоянно испытываемом страхе – посеревшее лицо, тик уголка губ и затравленное выражение не делали её краше, наоборот, сильно старили эту по-своему интересную женщину. Увидев гостей, она смахнула ладонью выступившие слёзы и крепко обняла сначала Гарри, а потом и Снейпа, как бы тот ни напускал на себя гордый и непреступный вид. Вот её Северусу было жаль. 

Гарри усадил задыхающегося директора на стул, мадам Помфри принялась вокруг него хлопотать, бормоча под нос свою традиционную речь: «...не бережёт, возраст, проклятие…».

Северусу не надо было смотреть на Гарри, чтобы понять: он корит себя за эгоизм. Сам Снейп не считал себя виноватым. Было в его чувствах что-то, напоминавшее злорадство, – уж теперь Альбус точно знает, что значит быть слугой двух господ: обитателей зверинца, с которыми Поппи сама не справлялась, и Министерства. В общем, в кои веки Снейп чувствовал себя немного, но отмщённым.

Чай пить не стали: не то чтобы не предложили – Дамблдор на нём не экономил, просто откуда-то послышался нечеловеческий вой, и стало не до чая с бисквитами. Поттер сорвался с места первым, и, если бы не заступивший дорогу Альбус, Северус бы точно успел за ним. Однако бывают катастрофы и счастливые спасения, когда развязка происходит в считанные секунды, а то и за доли этих самых быстротечных секунд.

Когда Снейп всё-таки вошёл... влетел в палату, которая когда-то была и его тюрьмой, то не смог сдержать дрожи: Поттер сидел на полу у одной из клеток и, зажимая нос и рот ладонью от невыносимого зловония, давился рыданиями. МакНейр, уже полностью человек, лежал перед ним, стискивая в объятиях полусгнивший труп аврора, с которым долгое время делил одну форму существования. Остальные обитатели страшно шумели на разные лады, решив, вероятно, что Поттер прибыл добить их, стереть с лица земли.

Северус, силой воли усмиряя взбунтовавшийся желудок, распахнул окно, а затем чарами упаковал оба тела в саваны и присел рядом с Гарри, но не на пол (простатит и в магическом мире не шутка), а на низенькую скамеечку, не забыв и про любовника, – наколдовал под ним толстый коврик.

В подвале все эти модифицированные люди были как-то к месту, но в Больничном Крыле, в свете полуденного солнца, они казались чужеродными, как пришельцы из демонических миров, которыми пугали чистокровные мамаши своих чад. Северусу даже не верилось, что совсем недавно он был в числе их, похожих и непохожих на обычных людей. 

Снейп встряхнулся: говорить Поттеру, что предполагал такое развитие событий, и упрекать он и не думал. В общем-то, и не сказать, что Гарри всё сделал неправильно. В вину ему можно было вменить лишь то, что он начал свою спасательную деятельность не с того. 

Яды животного происхождения, как и меры предосторожности в работе с ними, числились в программе седьмого курса, который Гарри ещё только предстояло прослушать. Да, малотоксичная по своей природе смесь ядов, обычно именуемая трупным ядом, редко приводила к смерти сама по себе. Но Поттер, срастив живого человека с разлагающимся трупом, создал для МакНейра источник постоянного отравления. Пока МакНейра защищала магия Гарри, он и не замечал этого – никаких головокружений и слюноотделения у него не было, но стоило магии исчезнуть, как весь коктейль из ядов и бактерий ринулся в кровь палача прямиком из общих вен. Северус – при всех своих знаниях – не рискнул бы предположить, что же всё-таки убило МакНейра, но абсолютно не жалел о его кончине.

– Я не хотел... – Скорее прочитал по губам, чем услышал Северус. Он ответил ободряющим кивком и коротким, скользящим объятием. Говорить что-либо в таком шуме было бесполезно. Но и утихомирить или хотя бы отделить скулящих на разные лады существ магией Северус не пытался – сам же не раз рассуждал о непредсказуемости поттеровской магии. Гарри же зажал уши руками и, возможно, подвывал в тон своим же творениям. Снейп толкнул его в бок локтем и красноречиво указал на Малфоя, который бился о прутья своей клетушки и уже ободрал до крови пальцы и косточки на запястьях. Поттер посмотрел на саваны у ног, на находящегося в каком-то трансе Люциуса и замотал головой, устремив на Северуса панический взгляд.

«Не заставляй меня это делать!» – вопили его глаза.

Северус упрямо ткнул в Малфоя пальцем и нахмурился.

«Иди и разгреби то, что натворил сам!» – читалось на его лице. Гарри глянул в лицо Снейпу жалобно, как побитая собака, но поднялся. Стихло. Тишина, похожая на всеобщее оцепенение, накрыла палату. Все взгляды, злорадные и печальные, были устремлены на Малфоя.

Гарри шёл медленно, то и дело оглядываясь на Снейпа, будто бы сомневаясь, а сможет ли он что-то сделать в этой непростой ситуации. Замерший было Малфой затрясся, замычал, отпрянул в самый дальний угол и забился там, прикрывая ощипанную голову руками. Наверное, эти беззащитные жесты, которые напомнили Гарри самого себя в застенках Волан-де-Морта, и повлияли на его окончательное решение. И пусть глаза застилали слёзы, а руки ходили ходуном, но стоило клети рассыпаться прахом, как Малфой схватился за целое горло и бросился к Гарри, намереваясь то ли обнять, то ли упасть в ноги. Поттер сжался, словно его хотели ударить, и отшатнулся, обхватывая себя руками. И только Северус, вдруг обнявший его со спины, не дал Поттеру испортить свой успех магическим всплеском.

Как только стало понятно, что на этот раз никто не умер и уже не изуродован, снова поднялся невообразимый шум. Помфри, проскользнувшая практически незаметно за Снейпом и Гарри, сунула Люциусу флакон с успокоительным, взяла его, ещё дезориентированного внезапным исцелением, под руку и повела прочь из палаты.

Гарри тяжело дышал, развернувшись и уткнувшись носом в грудь Снейпу. Северус не хотел замечать, как намокает рубашка и как дрожит в его руках испуганный мальчишка. Он почти незаметно – как ему казалось – поглаживал Поттера по склонённой голове и ждал, когда тот успокоится. Конечно, можно было растянуть возвращение обликов узников лесного домика на несколько дней, а потом столько же лечить Гарри от нервного расстройства, но Северус предпочитал закончить всё сразу, а потом уже решать остальные проблемы. В частности, неплохо было бы избавиться от Непреложного Обета и потом уже приступать к лечению Поттера – известно, каким способом. 

***  
В профессорских объятиях Гарри казалось, что тяжесть, притаившаяся в груди, понемногу тает, и так же, по капле, возвращается уверенность в собственных силах. Он сам разорвал защитные объятия, твёрдо шагнул вперёд, закусив губу: нелегко возвращать нормальный облик Фенриру Сивому. Оборотень смотрел прямо на него. В его глазах, изжелта-коричневых, как полная луна, заглядывающая в давно немытое окно, притаился почти животный ужас. И Гарри подумал, куда же делась наглость его бывшего мучителя? А может, никогда и не было смелости, вызова, а только трусливое желание истязать кого-то, кто беззащитнее его? 

Сомнения, заглушаемые настойчивыми уговорами себя самого, не помешали магии Поттера вырваться на свободу, заклубиться, поднимая волосы на теле Фенрира и иллюзорную шевелюру Гарри дыбом. Северус не отводил взгляда – у Люциуса были слишком незначительные повреждения, чтобы можно было рассмотреть, как сильно действие магии напоминало немой фильм, перематываемый задом наперёд: длинные полоски внутренностей вползали обратно в разрез на животе, сворачивались причудливыми лентами, а потом и разрез затянулся, будто его и не было.

Когда оборотень коснулся ступнями пола, ни клетки, ни крючьев, на которых он висел, уже не было. Гарри обернулся к Северусу, на его лице расцветала триумфальная улыбка: он всё сделал и ничего не напортачил. 

Сивый напал без предупреждения, с места, не издав ни одного предупреждающего звука, – тень смерти, невидимая и неслышная. Северус лишь успел открыть рот и ужаснуться – но ни крикнуть, ни выхватить палочку. Вот только вместо горячей, сочащейся свежей кровью плоти когти Фенрира вспороли затхлый воздух, не дотянувшись до застывшего Поттера всего несколько дюймов, на шее оборотня с лязгом защёлкнулся металлический ошейник и жизнерадостно звякнула натянувшаяся до предела цепь, кольцо которой было намертво вмуровано в стену.

– Вот и я пригодился, – Дамблдор тяжело и как-то неловко сел на одинокий больничный стул, на котором, должно быть, спала во время ночных бдений мадам Помфри, держась ладонью за сердце и тяжело, затравленно дыша. Палочка из его руки выпала и лежала, узловатая, как и пальцы её хозяина, на самом видном месте. И ближе всех к ней была Беллатриса Лестрейндж. Вместо того чтобы убегать от устрашающего члена, она упала на колени, отклячив голую задницу, и, просунув руки через прутья решётки, пыталась до неё дотянуться. Фаллос, зачарованный ублажать лишь одну слишком темпераментную особу, с громким звуком вонзился в подставленный будто специально для него зад и принялся активно работать. Белла охнула, скользнула ненавидящим взглядом по Гарри, но палочка её интересовала куда больше страдающего от внимания любвеобильного агрегата тыла. Её пальцы скользили по деревянному боку палочки, но упрямая деревяшка крутилась на месте, а в руки Лестрейндж так и не давалась. 

Гарри сощурил глаза – Снейпу показалось, что в них мелькнула чистая и незамутнённая ненависть, – и на очередной фрикции, когда и так немаленькая головка члена покинула истерзанный анус Беллы, в её зад вонзился фаллос такого размера, что большинство здравомыслящих людей никогда и не помыслило бы использовать его как сексуальную игрушку. Белла охнула, схватилась руками за пострадавшую часть тела и уткнулась лбом в пол. 

Если бы ситуация так не злила, Гарри бы обязательно хихикнул: коленопреклонённая поза Беллы вкупе со сдерживаемыми стонами и попытками скользкими пальцами унять расшалившийся агрегат напоминала старинную инсталляцию в борделе – там тоже любили какие-то такие нелепые позы, нарочитые и порочные, и монотонные механические движения. 

– Гарри… – укоризненно протянул Снейп. Директор же смотрел на открывающееся зрелище, его лицо выражало шок пополам с отвращением. (Неужто вы настолько стары, профессор Дамблдор, что забыли, как можно использовать некоторые отверстия человеческого тела? По-видимому, да, в школе вряд ли наткнёшься на детишек, играющих такими игрушками). 

Гарри подмигнул негодующему Снейпу, но распылил член и клетку на невидимые глазу частицы, а палочку, столь соблазнительную, перенёс на соседствующую с Альбусом тумбочку. Однако нападение Фенрира его кое-чему научило, и Белла обзавелась туго завязанной на спине смирительной рубашкой в тонкую тюремную полоску. Снейп хрюкнул от смеха: уж очень потешно выглядела разозлённая Беллатриса, которую вроде бы освободили, а вроде бы и стреножили, как норовистую кобылицу.

– Взрослые люди, а как дети малые, – укорил Дамблдор, немного отойдя от шока. Гарри опустил лицо, пряча улыбку. Куда ему до игр самого Альбуса Дамблдора? Жалкий подмастерье. 

Флетчер оказался последним кандидатом на возвращение внешности и самым равнодушным. Нет, поддавшись всеобщей истерии, он визжал и бился о клетку, но уже на очереди Фенрира снова увлёкся отблесками света на поверхности камешков и затих. Когда вместо сухопутной «анемоны» в клетке стал копошиться обычный человек, только дурно пахнущий, никто не заметил. Не заметил этого и сам Гарри – как-то обыденно магия исправила своё же творение. Но Гарри показалось, что Наземникус не горел желанием меняться: он обиженно засопел, капризно захныкал, распихал по карманам камешки и пуговицы и замер, глядя в стену Больничного Крыла. Исчезновения клетки он не заметил тоже. 

– Кажется, всё, – Гарри не мог сказать, что заставляло его чувствовать себя усталым и больным: магия в нём по-прежнему бурлила, а двигаться он себя принуждал. Если бы не дурацкий этикет, их двоих давно уже не было не только в Хогвартсе, но и на территории острова. В Сингапуре у него не было ощущения чего-то тяжёлого, упавшего на плечи и прижимающего к земле.

– Да. Вам не мешало бы отдохнуть. Гарри, мальчик мой, ты выглядишь совершенно измотанным, – директор тяжело, но всё же поднялся со стула, не забыв о своей палочке. – Я прикажу эльфам подготовить вам комнаты. Северус, ты, как обычно, предпочтёшь подземелья?

– Значит, вы по-прежнему против? – вздохнул Снейп.

– Я слишком стар, чтобы осуждать любовь, – загадочно улыбнулся директор.

– И всё-таки осуждаете?

Дамблдор не ответил – зачем отвечать на риторические вопросы? Гарри, почувствовав напряжение, понемногу сползающееся в центр комнаты из светлых, но всё-таки чуть более сумрачных, чем середина, углов, бочком подобрался ближе к Снейпу. Директор мог быть сколько угодно добрым и понимающим дедушкой, но дистанцию между ними сложно было преодолеть. 

– Может, пора вернуться? – Гарри сжал руку Снейпа, безвольно висящую вдоль его тела.

Но вместо Северуса, который так и продолжал изображать статую, ответил Дамблдор. Улыбка, понимающая и добрая, смягчала категоричность его отказа:

– Это невозможно, Гарри. Через считанные дни начнётся новый учебный год. А надо ещё многое успеть: купить тебе одежду, учебники…

Гарри перевёл растерянный взгляд на Снейпа. Тот смотрел прямо перед собой, будто ошеломлённый заклинанием. Разве мог Поттер и предположить, что творится в душе Северуса? Нет, вряд ли: он всё ещё оставался ребёнком, видящим мир либо в чёрном, либо в белом свете, – такой возраст, и это под силу изменить только времени, полутона всегда приходят позже.  
Сейчас Альбус отправит Гарри выбирать себе комнату поближе к вершинам башен, тогда как он будет прозябать в подземельях. И плевать, что от сырости на него накатывает хандра и тоска по несбыточной мечте жить на последнем этаже небоскрёба, – за обманчиво тонким стеклом было только небо. Потом Альбус обязательно начарует ему табурет, словно он сам не может этого сделать, и на виду у всех предложит поехать подлечить нервы, пока Поттер будет учиться абсолютно ненужным ему вещам. Конечно, ему напомнят, что надо – и это обязательно – писать мальчику, чтобы он не скучал, не нервничал и свято верил, что всё это необходимо. И, конечно, винил Северуса в своей невозможности покинуть Англию. Дамблдор – это так же верно, как то, что его зовут Северус Тобиас Снейп – уже наверняка придумал Гарри занятие и определился с ролью спутницы жизни. Северус был уверен, что это девочка, – ничто не должно напоминать Герою о его неправильной любви к бывшему Пожирателю. Герою простили бы гомосексуализм, но идеологического противника – это явный перебор!  
Но Альбус всё медлил и не пробовал удалить Поттера из комнаты. Что-то новенькое в его арсенале? Или всё же старенькое?

– Спасибо, профессор Дамблдор, но я не хочу больше учиться, – Гарри был слишком вежлив, чтобы не чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. – Два года просиживать штаны в школе ради бумажки – зачем, сэр? И так понятно, что меня уже не научить магии обычных волшебников. Я не человек, сэр. Я – существо. 

– А что, ты видишь принципиальные различия между собой год тому назад и теперь? – лукавил директор, загоняя простодушного мальчишку в тенета софистики. – Знания никогда лишними не бывают. Это знания о твоём мире. И мне кажется, что тебе приятнее будет узнавать новое вместе со своими друзьями.  
Даже всезнающему директору приходилось делать ошибки от недостатка информации. Это была одна из них. Гарри покраснел до корней иллюзорных волос и замотал головой:

– Нет, я не хочу возвращаться в Хогвартс.

– И что же вы? Бросите немощного старика одного? Я надеялся, что в следующем году ты, Северус, станешь моим заместителем, а потом сменишь на посту директора… – Дамблдор заохал, прижимая руку то ко лбу, то к груди. – Я слишком стар, чтобы и дальше управлять школой. 

– Я не хочу учиться в Хогвартсе! – настаивал Гарри.

– Я слишком стар, чтобы препираться, Гарри, но ты – несовершеннолетний, а я пока ещё твой опекун. Поэтому такие решения я принимаю за тебя. 

Гарри бросился к Снейпу за поддержкой. Он заглядывал в его глаза, надеясь на отклик, на теплоту, но перед ним не было его Северуса – был «профессор Снейп» и «сэр». Лицо сразу приобрело некую постность, в складках у рта притаилась брезгливость, а взгляд стал колючим, как терновник. Да и не смотрел профессор Снейп – разил наповал. Гарри опустил голову, сдаваясь. Разве мог «Ужас подземелий» знать что-то о любви? Наверное, заслышав слово «минет», он прочтёт часовую лекцию о недопустимости таких слов в лексиконе молодёжи – ханжа ханжой, будто преподаватели Хогвартса были заколдованы от любви, скрыты от стрел Амура заковыристыми щитами самих Основателей.  
Что-то дрогнуло в сердце Северуса. Да, он бы хотел любить Гарри в любой точке земного шара, но, в конце концов, если на их глобусе не будет Англии с Шотландией, то ничего не изменится. Второго Непреложного Обета он не даст даже под угрозой Азкабана. Да и вопрос: оставит ли его Гарри гнить в тюрьме? Нет, только не он.  
И Северус с порывистостью, несвойственной ему, прижал мальчика к себе. 

– Это переходит все границы! – возмутился директор, но магия, которая должна была растащить обнимающихся по разные стороны, не подействовала. В палате запахло озоном, а Флетчер, самый чувствительный к магическим выбросам, заскулил.

Глаза Гарри, уже долгое время золотые или зеленоватые – смотря в каком настроении он пребывал – стремительно краснели. Северус прижимал Поттера к себе, успокаивающе гладил по спине, но ничего не помогало: вокруг Альбуса завихрился воздух, в центре которого и замер остолбеневший директор. Воздух кружился всё быстрее, создавая плотный кокон. 

– Гарри, что ты творишь?! – Северус встряхнул Поттера за плечи. Тот засмеялся. Ему вторила Белла:

– Сделай трёхголового директора! У Хогвартса ещё такого не было! – кричала она, улюлюкая. – А может, хрен ему на лбу? Старый хрен с хреном!

– А что, двухголовый был? – спросил Гарри почему-то у Северуса, который в ужасе смотрел на образовавшийся кокон, но не на него. Снейп промычал что-то невразумительное: он ждал, когда кокон раскроется, и боялся увидеть, что притаилось внутри.

Магический шквал успокоился вместе с обмороком Гарри, который вдруг повис на руках Снейпа, не подав и знака. Северус заметался, наколдовал воды, обтёр бледное до синевы поттеровское лицо и принялся массажировать ему уши. Гарри приоткрыл глаза, судорожно закашлялся и, прильнув к Снейпу, попросил:

– Давай уйдём?!

Так и надо было бы сделать: подчистить память всех свидетелей и уносить ноги. Никто, кроме мадам Помфри – как ни прискорбно, но и она свидетель, – не видел их в стенах школы. Северусу была безразлична собственная репутация: он – Пожиратель, и это нельзя вытравить ни с кожи, ни из души, но имя Гарри как героя победы должно было остаться незапятнанным.  
Снейп оглянулся на Дамблдора. И мотнул головой, отгоняя странную галлюцинацию. Альбус так и продолжал стоять на том же месте. Никаких лишних рук, ног или голов у него не наблюдалось. Остальное было скрыто весёленькой лиловой мантией. И всё же Северус с трудом признал в нём директора: покачивающийся мужчина определённо относился в виду человека разумного, был рыж, длиннобород, выглядел лет на сорок или сорок с половинкой, но не больше, и ощупывал своё тело в немом изумлении. Затем ухватился за бороду и вдруг удивлённо воззрился на собственные руки. И дело не в том, что они не дрожали. Наоборот, они-то как раз и задрожали, когда Дамблдор понял, что поменялось в его внешности: руки, как и всё остальное, что директор без зеркала не видел, принадлежали не глубокому старцу, а крепкому молодому мужчине, практически ровеснику Снейпа.

– Я думаю, что вам рановато думать о преемнике, – Гарри повис на Северусе, как обезьяна на ветке, и явно напрашивался на похвалу. – Лет через шестьдесят обращайтесь. Нам, наверное, пора? 

Северус кивнул Дамблдору, подавляя неуёмное желание расхохотаться, и сказал:

– Пора.

Гарри, перемещая их пару через половину планеты и нарушая основной постулат, что нельзя тренсгрессировать на территории Хогвартса, думал о креветках на ужин. А Северус мысленно изобретал соус, но тоже к креветкам. И только Дамблдору было совсем не до еды: ему ещё надо было придумать объяснение для Совета Попечителей и мировой общественности.

Конец


	24. Бонус

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Скажем так: этот бонус – подарочек моим читателям. Да, для нелюбителей МПРеГа лучше не читать. :)

Утро начиналось как всегда. Северус поправил красную свечку, которая так и норовила покоситься, некрепко держась в сложенной горкой рыбе, прибавил к композиции свёрнутые причудливым кружевом дольки лимона и отошёл в сторону – взглянуть на своё творение со стороны. Безупречно!

Интересно, Гарри вспомнит, какой сегодня день? Скорее всего, нет – Поттер не держал в памяти даты, полностью в этом полагаясь на Северуса. Однако праздникам он радовался с огоньком, с задором, неизменно выпрашивая себе подарки, даже если это был день рождения Снейпа. И, конечно, его в этом баловали.

Двадцать пятое августа, утро которого бывший профессор зельеварения, как обычно, провёл на кухне, в их семейном календаре значилось Днём Омоложения Дамблдора. Конечно, следовало обозначить его как-то иначе. Может, Днём Обретения Свободы или Днём Обретения Нового Дома, но звучало это совсем глупо, и они, не сговариваясь, выбрали более нейтральное название, пусть и тоже глупое. Да и Дамблдора, много чего привнёсшего в их жизнь, хотелось уважить скромным праздником.

У других для шуток и розыгрышей был День дурака, а у них за столь короткий срок появились свои традиции: двадцать пятого августа они вместе и неизменно поздравляли Альбуса яркой открыткой с не очень приличным текстом и отправляли подарок. Сам Снейп никогда бы не дошёл до того состояния, чтобы так поддразнивать Дамблдора, но Гарри, будто отбросив стыд, как использованный пергамент, находил в этом не сравнимое ни с чем наслаждение. Каким при этом становилось лицо директора Школы Чародейства и Волшебства, к сожалению, рассказать не мог никто, но Поттер с удовольствием фантазировал на эту тему. И правда, Альбус не сетовал на такие знаки внимания, но каково было ему получать афродизиаки или трактаты о сексе, красочные и по-восточному пышно оформленные, – Северус примерно представлял. В ответ Дамблдор писал полные благодарностей письма и намекал, что вторую молодость тратить на политику не собирается. А значит, их подарки пригодятся. Зачитывая эти письма, Гарри приходил в восторг и торопился доказать Снейпу, что зрелость – тоже отличная пора для интимных приключений, затаскивая его на ближайшую поверхность и проявляя небывалую прыть.

В целом Сингапур оказался тем местом, где Северус всегда мечтал жить. В отличие от соотечественников, на их новой родине никто никого не преследовал за экзотический вид, а магические расы почитались наравне с божествами. Им не строили храмов, но так и норовили прикоснуться, чтобы обрести здоровье, удачу или покаяться в грехах. Гарри всё равно стеснялся своей внешности, и лишь самые проницательные маги угадывали в нём не просто человека.

Их маленький домик, упиравшийся огромным окном в джунгли, являлся целым миром для двоих, и не заметить катастрофы в этом мире было невозможно.

Поэтому Северус понял сразу, что случилось что-то поистине ужасное. Стоило по обыкновению заорать: «Завтрак готов!» – как предчувствие резануло по нервам. Гарри не ответил. Всегда (Северус ещё не помнил исключений) из спальни неслось: «Уже иду!» – и по лестнице, громко топоча, слетал Поттер, по инерции цеплялся за Снейпа и подставлял для поцелуя губы, мимоходом погладив поверх брюк снейповский член. Северусу приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не устроить вместо завтрака ещё один раунд секса. Да, так было всегда, но в это утро на его крик ответила тишина.

Заталкивая дурное предчувствие куда-то подальше, Северус поднялся наверх сам. Дом они выбрали небольшой, но двухэтажный: на первом располагались кухня и гостиная, на втором – спальня и ванная. И спальня, где обычно нежился Гарри до завтрака, пустовала. Северус заколотил в двери ванной комнаты.

– Гарри! Завтрак на столе.

За дверью зашуршали, тихо, почти беззвучно всхлипнули, но потом бодрый голос Поттера ответил:

– Да, я сейчас спущусь.

Он и правда спустился почти сразу. Пряча красные глаза, постоянно нервозно одёргивая одежду, Гарри выглядел подозрительно. Он старательно улыбался, натужно подыскивал какие-то темы для разговора, из-за чего и выглядел человеком с нечистой совестью. Чувство чего-то непоправимого висело в воздухе удушливой влажностью. Снейп грустно улыбался – в чём мог провиниться Гарри, он точно не знал, но догадывался. Вокруг них постоянно крутились местные жители: приезжие англичане не были какой-то диковинкой, но вот поселившиеся вдали от цивилизации и не в фешенебельном отеле – определённо были. И некоторые из местных лезли из кожи вон, чтобы понравиться молодому и симпатичному Поттеру. Позавчера Северус спугнул младшего сына соседей справа. Завидев Снейпа, тот дал дёру, будто перед ним не человек, а по меньшей мере тигр. Неделю назад Поттера осаждал какой-то торговец, но, по мнению Северуса, на торговца незнакомец походил мало – больше на хастлера. От этого Гарри отбился сам. 

Северус ждал, когда прошлое ещё сильнее потускнеет, и Гарри обязательно закрутит роман с каким-то молодым, смазливым и знойным мальчишкой. И, похоже, дождался. А красные глаза и нервозность вполне объяснимы: гипертрофированная совесть Гарри мучает его и не даёт сказать Снейпу, что их история любви плавно подошла к завершению. И пора по жизни идти порознь. 

Весь день Снейп ловил подтверждения своей догадки: Гарри выбирался из-под руки, когда он его обнимал, уходил от прикосновений, якобы пытаясь что-то разглядеть поближе или жалуясь на жару. Днём, когда жара становилась совсем уж невыносимой, они всегда устраивали сиесту – чарами заставляли дуть в окна свежий морской ветер, а сами (в том виде, какими создала их природа) валились на семейное ложе, дремали, разговаривали или лениво и сладко любили друг друга. «Как всегда» не получилось: Гарри скривился и, заявив, что у него от магии осыпается чешуя, ушёл в ванную – «на минуточку», но назад вернулся, когда пришло время ужинать.

К вечеру Северус устал. Устал делать вид, что его всё устраивает. Устал от собственных мыслей, которые твердили, что Гарри уйдёт – не сегодня, так завтра. Устал от разгорающейся собственной ревности, твердившей, что нужно валить и доказывать, что такого любовника, как он, ещё надо поискать, раз уж всё остальное не стоит внимания Поттера. Устал от неопределённости.

Выбрав момент, когда Гарри задумался о своём, бессмысленно глядя на широкие банановые листья, колышущиеся на ветру, Северус подошёл и мягко обнял его со спины, не давая ускользнуть на этот раз:

– Ты сегодня не похож на себя. Есть что-то, о чём мне следует беспокоиться? – И, чтобы развеять все сомнения, Северус лизнул Гарри за ухом. Поттер в его руках задрожал, замотал головой, отрицая, но пискнул и задышал чаще. Он всегда заводился… загорался… возбуждался от двух поцелуев и одного прикосновения к члену. Прикосновения ещё не было, но и без него Гарри потёрся задом о снейповский пах, выпрашивая капельку плотской любви. В кои веки Северус не порадовался такой сверхъестественной страстности – кошка в течке, которой всё равно, кто её трахнет. Впервые Снейпу хотелось не ласкать своего мальчика, а взять грубо, чтобы не думал, что рядом не человек – тряпка! Риск потерять Гарри горячил кровь лучше афродизиака. Хотелось заклеймить и показать неизвестному разлучнику, что Поттер принадлежит ему. Весь, от иллюзорных неряшливых волос и до кончика чувствительного хвоста. Северус не поцеловал, а укусил мочку уха, крепко стиснул тонкое запястье и настойчиво сгрёб член и мошонку Гарри в горсть. Поттер застонал и дёрнулся.  
«Наверняка ему больно», – злорадно подумал Снейп, но, тут же ужаснувшись собственным мыслям, постарался загладить мимолётную боль, целуя изгиб шеи так, как делал это всегда.

Поттер вывернулся и отшатнулся, прижимаясь спиной к оконному проёму. Не надо было читать его мысли или учиться распознавать эмоции по лицу. Всё было и так предельно ясно – он прятал виноватый взгляд. Обнять? Пожалеть? Заставить наконец поговорить? Нет, ревность толкала не на это. Ударить. Размазать кровь по припухшим губам. Сдавить руками тонкую шейку. Встряхнуть так, чтобы клацнули зубы. 

– Значит, ты всё уже решил за нас… – Северус развернулся, чтобы не поддаться тому разрушительному чувству, не навредить Гарри. Нужно было просто уйти, успокоиться, подумать, как жить дальше. Уже сейчас, сгоряча, наметились два варианта: остаться в Сингапуре – арендовать небольшую хижину и продавать зелья, на которые был спрос, или возвращаться – Альбус сетовал в последнем письме, что зельевары нынче пошли бестолковые. Первый вариант нравился больше – от перспективы бросить Поттера одного почему-то заныло сердце. Да, в Англии с ним рядом будет Альбус, но что с того Северусу. Всеми мыслями он всё равно останется здесь, рядом с Гарри, а туда вернётся пустая оболочка, кукла, выполняющая всё бездушно и механически.

– Северус… – Поттер каким-то непостижимым образом оказался впереди. Он стоял, расставив широко руки и полностью перекрывая единственный выход. В его глазах стояли непролитые слёзы. – Не уходи. Я не вынесу этого.

Он бросился к Снейпу, обнял его изо всех сил, принялся целовать сквозь одежду, а потом медленно, будто обессилев, стал опускаться на колени.

– Ты же хочешь? Я знаю, что хочешь! – Гарри судорожно распутывал завязки, рвал их непослушными пальцами, сдерживая всхлипы и прикусывая губы от отчаяния. Всё же справился, достал полувозбуждённый член Снейпа и принялся облизывать его, не сводя испуганных глаз с ничего не понимающего любовника. Северус был сбит с толку, ошарашен таким поведением. Да, Гарри не был зажатым девственником, охотно делил постель и удовольствия, но откуда такой надрыв? Слёзы? Прощается? Последний раз – на память вместо колдофото? 

В каких бы растрёпанных чувствах ни был Снейп, но его член затвердел: невозможно остаться спокойным и не возбудиться, видя, как Поттер, едва справляясь с собственным дыханием, то заглатывает его, то ласкает самым кончиком высунутого языка, проводя от основания головки до самой щели уретры. И всё это – не опуская и не прикрывая наивно распахнутых глаз. Северуса прошибло разрядом, похожим на электрический. Он отстранился, рывком поднял Гарри с колен и, подхватив под ягодицы, усадил на широкий подоконник. Любовник Поттера, может быть, его и получит, но только после того, как все поттеровские отверстия будут сочиться его, Снейпа, спермой, а сам Гарри станет напоминать ягуара пятнами засосов. Заклеймить, связать, не отпускать от себя ни на миг – пусть они умрут от истощения, но так просто Гарри не уйдёт.

Поттер не сопротивлялся, хотя его никто и не спрашивал: одежда, которую Снейп срывал, шалея от возбуждения и ревности, вылетела в окно, и обезьяны, узрев яркие тряпки, уже таскали их, оглушительно вопя. А Северус, пригвоздив Гарри к подоконнику, мял ягодицы, покусывая и целуя беззащитный живот. И только когда его палец погладил текущий анус, Поттер попытался оттолкнуть Снейпа. Это было всё равно что пытаться сдвинуть остров: Северус и не заметил этих жалких потуг. Разукрасив грудь Гарри засосами, он перевернул его на живот и укусил за шею.

– Не надо, – Поттер спрятал лицо в ладонях и всхлипнул. Северус поцеловал укушенное место, его ладони куда мягче прошлись по груди, сползли на живот и ниже: стояк Поттера никуда не делся.

– Ну что ты? Я сделал тебе больно? – немного лицемерно спросил Снейп и вместо укуса оставил яркий засос. Гарри всхлипнул ещё раз, изгибаясь: палец Северуса кружил по головке его члена, размазывая капли предсемени.

– Нет… там… Я – урод! – Плечи Поттера задрожали.

Очень давно Северус не слышал такого от Гарри: ему казалось, что тот уже принял и свою внешность, и их отношения.

– Так что же «там»? – А может, и не было никакого любовника? Злость испарилась, исчезла, но теперь Снейпу впору было прятать виноватый взгляд. Он игриво лизнул выступающую косточку на бедре. – Поиграем в доктора? Доктор Снейп посмотрит, поставит диагноз и поцелует, чтобы не болело… 

Северус поднял одну ногу Поттера себе на плечо и замер, глядя в его промежность. Ещё вчера вечером этого точно не было – в этом Снейп мог поклясться: ни он, ни Гарри ещё не дошли до той стадии, когда секс превращался в рутину по расписанию и в миссионерской позе.

«Там» выглядело, как второй анус: те же размеры, та же сжатая «звёздочка». Северус мотнул головой – может, привиделось. Нет, пульсирующее отверстие никуда не делось. Наоборот – от явного возбуждения края его блестели, и наружу выползла ленивая вязкая капля.

«Дотрахались…» – подумал Северус, но в ответ на испуганный взгляд Гарри припал ртом к неизведанному анусу и запустил в него язык. «Звёздочка» легко разошлась, и смазки стало больше. Поттер вскрикнул и задрал ногу выше, открывая любовнику лучший доступ. Два одинаковых отверстия – за мелкими нюансами – сбивали с толку: Северус не мог решиться, в какое ему хочется сунуть язык, а в какое – пальцы. Гарри глухо стонал, дёргал задницей, напрашиваясь на продолжение, но Снейп не мог оторваться от двух дырочек, экспериментируя, какая из них лучше растягивается, где ароматнее смазка и от ласки какой Поттер так оглушительно орёт. Был забыт даже хвост.

На очередном тесте Гарри толкнул Северуса пяткой в плечо, развернулся задницей кверху и прошипел:

– Да трахни ты меня уже! Садист! – Северус прихватил загривок губами и погрузился на всю длину члена в щедро предложенную задницу. Гарри облегчённо выдохнул, завозился, подставляясь под ритмичные толчки. Впервые в жизни Снейп пожалел, что у него не два члена: ему хотелось опробовать оба отверстия. Оба, приятно сдавливающие пенис, мокрые от смазки и призывно пахнущие можжевельником.

– Что ж ты делаешь? – Гарри шипел, хныкал, но инициативу использовать оба по очереди поддержал низким вибрирующим стоном. Северусу казалось, что он попал в сон – фантастичный, яркий и развратный до самой последней его минуты. Гарри всхлипнул и задрожал. На подоконник потекли капли почти прозрачной спермы. Северус последовал за ним, кончая в новое отверстие и тараня пальцами сокращающийся анус.

– И что «доктор» Снейп скажет? – Гарри продолжал лежать на подоконнике, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. – Ты меня укатал полностью. Никогда не думал, что медосмотры такие утомительные.

– Всё, что нужно, работает. И работает без сбоев, – Северус лениво целовал плечи и щеку Гарри и думал, что, наверное, не стоит мальчику лежать на животе. – Тебе не понравилось?

– Тебя не пугает, что я продолжаю меняться? – Гарри жалобно скривился, и его глаза снова заблестели.

– Нет, мне это нравится, но целитель тебе не помешает.

– «Доктор» Снейп? – Гарри приподнялся на локтях и призывно оттопырил задницу. Из новоприобретённого отверстия по мошонке протянулась тонкая ниточка спермы. Снейп облизнулся. 

– Нет, на этот раз обычный целитель. Хотя я с удовольствием ощупаю тебя…

Гарри хихикал и кокетничал, выпячивая животик, чтобы показать, какой он у него. Северус улыбался, легонько щипал Поттера за бока, но всё-таки уговорил его перелечь на кровать. Чарами он не пользовался – всё равно с Гарри большая их часть действовала как-то неправильно, а пропальпировал живот любовника. Он был твёрдым и впалым. Снейп понимал в ядах и зельях, но слабо представлял, каким должен быть живот беременного существа. 

Гарри, заметив, что Северусу не противно к нему прикасаться, похихикал, затянул его в кровать, подлез под руку, свернулся калачиком и спокойно засопел, словно и не стоило беспокоиться о всяких лишних отверстиях.

Снейп такой беспечностью не отличался. Целителей было двое: старик с хитрыми глазами и парнишка, почти ровесник Поттера, который оказался переводчиком, – вероятно, вдобавок к обучению лекарскому делу. Старик без церемоний взял сухонькими ладонями лицо Гарри и начал его рассматривать, а потом бодро что-то залопотал. Северус поднаторел в местном наречии, но и для него это лопотание было понятно не больше, чем язык птиц.

– Снимайшь мащкировку, – выдохнул помощник лекаря, но Снейп успел заметить его раздвоенный язык, мелькнувший между мелкими, ослепительно-белыми зубами. Гарри неуверенно глянул на Северуса, поёжился и закрыл глаза. Снейп жадно следил за преображением, но ему не нравилось, что так же жадно смотрели на его Гарри и целитель, и помощник.

Когда трансформация закончилась, старик снова залопотал, то указывая на рога, то проводя рукой по чешуе. Помощник кивал, но дотронуться не решался – всё оглядывался на нахмурившегося Снейпа.

– Расьдевяйщя, – просипел парнишка, на всякий случай отходя от Северуса подальше. 

Да, на Гарри магия действовала странно, но Снейп надеялся, что его Ступефай на этих двоих всё же сработает, если они примутся приставать к Поттеру. Словно услышав его грозные мысли, старик воздел к небу руки и залаял, как бродячая собака. Сноп света, сорвавшийся с его пальцев, ударил Гарри в живот. Северус остолбенел: свет нисколько не повредил любимому, но на пол от Поттера легла густая тень. Обычная тень, которую он, как и любой материальный объект, отбрасывал в солнечную погоду. И всё же не совсем такой была эта тень: там, где у силуэта находился живот, светился шар, похожий на солнечного зайчика или круглый аквариум. И этот «аквариум» был обитаем – крошечный человечек с широким хвостом свернулся калачиком в ещё одном круге, напоминающем контур яйца. Гарри взвизгнул, а Северус, хоть и подозревал, но всё же сел мимо стула.

– Девощка, – довольно прошипел парнишка. 

Поттер поднял на Снейпа сияющие глаза: Мерлин с ним, с хвостом, девочка же! 

Отверстие оказалось прорезавшимся яйцекладом, и, как объяснил шепелявый переводчик, процесс откладывания совсем близок. Снейп заметался по дому, бросился в магический квартал, забыв о ревности, и притащил домой террариум с песком. Поскольку ожидалась девочка, песок в террариуме был розовым и сладко пах фруктами. Поттер сморщил нос, но промолчал, а старикашка-целитель щерил острые иглоподобные зубы и лопотал, командуя, где должен стоять «инкубатор». 

За этой суетой ни Гарри, ни Северус не заметили, как остались одни. О том, что целитель и его помощник им не приснились, говорила батарея мешочков на столике, под каждым лежала бумажная напоминалка – как и что принимать, написанная, на удивление, нормальным английским языком. 

Если Северус и думал, что Поттер будет биться в истерике и требовать избавить его от такой немужской участи, то просчитался: Гарри сиял. Он впервые сам настрочил, а не просто продиктовал письмо Дамблдору, делясь радостью, которая его, вероятно, распирала.

– Ты не против, если Альбус станет крёстным? – внезапно спросил Гарри и снова рухнул на кровать, счастливо глядя в потолок. – И все же не могу поверить: откуда?

Северус подобрался к лежащему Поттеру ближе, долго подбирал слова, объясняя, чем может закончиться безудержный секс вообще и в их случае – в частности. Лекция не удалась: Гарри то и дело прерывал её, чтобы вставить физиологические описания некоторых моментов, отчего на самой главной части – на зачатии – Северус замолк: ёрзающий Гарри не вызывал желания поговорить. Чего-то другого – да, хотелось, но стоны и вскрики вряд ли можно было назвать разговорами. К тому же лекция по половому воспитанию уже давно запоздала, но, кажется, никто особенно не огорчался.


End file.
